


Remade

by WinterFang



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU ish, Becoming the Arrow, Blood, Chains, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gore, Kidnapped, Knives, Lies, New Hero - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Torture, Weapons, metahuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is kidnapped, he is taken to a remote island, waiting for his mother or his friends or someone to save him.<br/>He get tortured and told that their never coming for him, that his mother refused to pay the ransom.</p><p>Oliver is angry and scared, making his way off of the island and back to Sterling City, he'll get get back eventually. And when he does, he finds that Starling has changed, his friend and his family has changed.<br/>What made this change?<br/>Can he fix the city and his family?</p><p>Or will he meet his match and be defeated?</p><p> </p><p>AU, this is different, Arrow gets made a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this an AU, the Arrow is remade a different way and all that fun stuff.  
> I do not own him or any other DC characters, but I do own my OCs.  
> So I hope you enjoy.

"One more, come on. One more." The blonde said with a hiccuping laugh, the girl beside him laughed a bit as she reached for another shot of whiskey.  
"If you say so Oliver." She said, giving him a grin.

The blonde grinned back and reached for a shot too, "To being rich and the most beautiful girl I have ever lain eyes on." He gave her another one of his award winning smiles, God, did he love his life. Young, rich, able to get any girl he wanted...

His mother couldn't tell him what to do, neither could his sister. Or maybe that was just the alcohol talking, but right now. He felt like no one could lay a hand on him, he was untouchable!

Oliver finished that shot, he reached for another one and drank that. He then turned to the girl sitting beside him, he couldn't even remember her name. Oh, that's bound to piss a girl off, but in his drunken state... he couldn't care less.

"Hey," he said, tapping her lightly. She smiled at him, "Yes, Oliver?"  
Oliver hiccuped again, "I think, me and you... should go, uh... over there and get funky." He said, leaning closer to her and pointing at the dance floor. It was crowded with a bunch of other drunk people, all dancing with their dates or some one they just met and want to fuck.

"You want to dance?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
Oliver nodded in response, he gave her another smile in hopes of getting her out on the dance floor, "Oliver, you are seriously drunk if you want to dance. You told me you never dance." She said, pushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

Oliver made a serious face and grabbed her hand, all of a sudden, her name came back to him. Felicity.  
She originally wore glasses, but instead, wore contacts tonight. She had just gone to the bar when she ran into Oliver.  
Yeah they know each other, she works for his mother in Queen Consolidated. He worked as the CEO, every time stating he hated the company and wished it would close down.  
Felicity worked as a receptionist at the front desk, every time she sees Oliver come in. He says hello, she says hello.

You know, just how friend act around each other...

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes, she save them all hazy and stuff. He was definitely drunk...  
"Well, that was before I get drunk. Sooo..." he said, dragging out the 'so', another goofy grin came to his face. He stood up and pulled Felicity with him, "Dance with me beautiful." He purred, dragging her to the dance floor as a really good beat came on. Oliver soon had Felicity rocking up against him as they danced the night away...

~

After a few more shots and dancing some more, Oliver was ready to go back to his house. He was feeling really horny and needed a relief, so he expressed that by pressing his lips to hers in a hot, passionate kiss.

"Will you come to my house with me?" He asked, a smile on his face  
Felicity looked a bit surprised, but she recovered from that and eagerly agreed to his request. Oliver took the blonde to his car and drove them home, sitting in the car for a few minutes. Felicity was sitting on his lap kissing him deeply, every now and then shifting her posture to put some friction on his clothed crotch.

Oliver arched as she brushed herself against him, his mouth fell open and she took the opportunity to shove her tongue down his throat, deepening the kiss. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.  
He pulled Felicity off of his body and opened the car door, eager to get inside and finish what he started.

He unlocked his mansion door and look around to make sure no one was home, the whole house was dark, perfect. Just him and Felicity.  
"Come on," he whispered, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the house. She stopped him before he made his way to the stairs, pressing him against the wall and kissing him again.

Her hand wondered down to his clothed crotch and started to rub it, she felt his hardened member through his pants, she continued to rub it, earning a moan from him. All of a sudden, Felicity was being picked up and carried upstairs to Oliver's room where they had the best time of their lives...

~

Bright light shone from the opened window that he forgot to close last night, something warm was snuggled up to his side. Strands of hair fell across his chest, it tickled him as he breathed.

Oliver groaned as he pealed open his eyes, the headache hit him like a freight train. Flashes of last night came back to him, that's when he felt an arm tightening around his chest.  
Oliver looked down to see Felicity, his friend, lying beside him with the sheets pulled over her naked body. Her blonde hair was a mess, strands of it splayed on his chest.

"Oh shit," he cursed.  
He had sex with his friend, his co-worker. Oh his mother was so going to kill him!

Oliver slowly pulled himself from bed, gently untangling Felicity from his body without waking her up. Oliver's feet touched the carpet and he pushed himself to his feet, a wave of nausea hit him. It was strong and so was the headache, Oliver almost tipped over twice as he stumbled to his bathroom. He pushed the door open and dropped down on his knees, then, he emptied the remainants of his stomach into the toilet. Worst. Hangover. Ever.

After he was done with that, he slowly dragged his head away from the toilet and flushed it. Oh, man did he feel sick. His head was killing him and the worst part was he slept with his co-worker.  
This day started out awful...

"Oliver?" Came a sleepy voice, Oliver's head shot up. Felicity was awake, he wasn't even ready to talk to her yet. Not to mention he didn't even see a condom on the floor... fuck, he was seriously screwed.  
"Felicity, I'm just going to take a walk." Oliver said, walking out of the bathroom butt naked.

Felicity's cheeks got super red as she saw him in all his naked glory, she turned her head away from him as he pulled on some jeans, he didn't know if they were clean or dirty. He didn't care either, he just need to take a walk. Then he pulled on a black t shirt, "I'm sorry Felicity, I'll be back soon. Then we can talk this out."

Oliver was out of the bedroom before she could even say anything, his head was really killing him now and he wondered why he didn't snap at her, this pain was seriously bad. Oliver stormed down the stairs and passed the living room where his sister Thea and his mother, Moira stood there. Both had worried looks on their face, but Oliver wasn't in the mood to find out why.

"Hey Ollie, are you oka-" Thea started to ask as he pulled on his boots and jacket.  
"No, Thea, I'm not okay and I don't want to talk about it." He said grimly as he opened the door and walked out in the cool December morning.  
Oliver started to walk down the drive way and out of the gates, turning to the right. He started to head right into the city, where he would calm his mind so he could think clearly.

Oliver sighed as he walked along, he had nothing to do today and he wasn't overly found of talking to Felicity and telling his mother and sister what he did.  
He shouldn't have gone that far, he should've stopped himself. But he was drunk, he couldn't remember how to stop, especially if it felt good.

Anger started to build up in him as he realised what he'd done. Oliver growled lowly, Oliver groaned and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. Then he ran his hand over his stubble covered face, he was angry alright, but he didn't know where to take his anger out.

He didn't want to do it in front of his mother or sister and there was no way he was going to yell at Felicity, it wasn't her fault. It was his... Oliver's head started to pound the more he thought, he should've gotten some aspirin before he left.

All of a sudden, strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a dark alley. Oliver let out a yell and twisted, trying to get away from the strong hands. He knew a bit of self defense, but he didn't really think he needed it.

The hands tightened around and the last thing he saw was a wall coming into his vision, then he was out cold.


	2. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen wakes up confused and disoriented, he need to find a way out, he needs to get back to Felicity.  
> But fate had other ideas for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here is the second chapter, enjoy.

The first thing he got back, was his sense of smell. And he wished he was dead because of the smell, it smelled like rotten fish, sea weed, manure and salt water.

It made him want to puke his brains out, it was that bad.  
Oliver gagged, as he recovered his ability to make noise and talk.

"Oh God, that is disgusting." He whispered, his voice rough and scratchy. Making it hard for him to talk or even understand what he was saying, the next thing he got back was his memory.

His head had been slammed into the wall, then complete darkness. Oliver groaned, what the frack happened? He tried to move his arms, they were tied behind his back with a strong piece or rope that was biting deeply into his skin.  
Oliver grunted as he stopped moving his hands, he moved his head around. Trying to clear his vision, it was a dark brown color that was all he could see.

And it was really irritating, heavy footfalls came from above him, startling him to no end. He made a soft yelping noise as he backed up some more, using his bound feet to scoot himself back until the back of his head hit the wall.

"Ow," Oliver hissed, bowing his head down to relieve it off the pain. The footfalls ceased and loud voices started up, Oliver held his breath and listened. Trying to hear his captors, what were they going to do?  
Who were they?  
And why the hell did they snag him?

Yeah sure he was rich, handsome and young. But why him? Out of all the rich people in Sterling City, they chose him. Not to mention he needed to talk to-

Felicity! Shit! What was she going to say when he didn't come back? How long had he been out?

Was he missed already?

"Fuck," he cursed as he tried to pull his hands free from their bindings, it only cut into his wrists, earning another grunt of pain from him. Suddenly, the foot steps walked away coming down the stairs and right to where he was sitting. Oliver panicked, he could see, he was tied up and he had no idea where he was. He wasn't ready to die yet, so he struggles against the ropes that held him tight. Oliver pulled and strained as hard as he could, but they wouldn't give in.

So he had to try his next idea...  
He laid down softly as the door opened, he was going to act dead until they came over and cut him loose to see if he was actually dead.

"Aw what the hell?" A rough voice said as two pairs of footsteps made it across the room, "I sat him here when we first picked him up!" The man declared, the second one shrugged.  
"The ships movement could've rolled him over to that side." He offered, that man's voice was not as rough, but still had a mean edge to it.

"Hmh." The first man said, grumpy about that. Then he noticed something, the way Queen was slumped over, it didn't look right. The man motioned to the guy behind him, "He has a weird posture, look at him."

The second man looked and he also thought he looked weird, "Is he even breathing?" Then, the two men walked over to the rich man to see if he was breathing.  
They stopped in front of him, "Take the bag off." The first one said, pulling his knife out of his pocket. He needed to see if this man was still alive, if not, they wouldn't get the ransom they needed.

The second man pulled the bag off of his head, dry blood was still on his face, around his nose and forehead where he was smashed into the wall.

"Cut the ropes," the man with the knife said, handing it to his second in command. The man took it and rolled Oliver on his face, he cut the ropes around his wrist and set the knife down.

He then lowered his face to Oliver's chest, waiting to hear his heart beat.  
Oliver then made his move, his hand shot out and closed around the knife. He sliced the man's shoulder before pulling his knees up to his chest and cutting the rope, Oliver stood up and stabbed the other man in the chest.

The man had a horrified look on his face before falling backwards, dead before he hit the ground. Oliver staggered back, he just killed a man.  
He fucking killed some one!!

"Oh, shit." He cursed, briefly running his hand through his hair, he just killed a man!  
"No, no..." He hissed as he started at the growing red spot on the man's shirt, Oliver started to bend down to check on him, even though he knew he was already dead.

Heavy footsteps rained down behind him, he didn't know of it was instinct or fear, but he pulled the knife out of the man's chest and shoved it into the other one.

That sent a rush of adrenaline through him, watching the man fall, the blood soaking through his shirt.  
Wait, he wasn't like this!

Oliver stood up and backed away, he needed to get out of here. He turned to the door and pushed it open, wooden steps greeted him. Oliver waisted no time running up them and into the light, that awful smell greater his nose again and he had to resist the urge to gag. The bright light hit him, making him shield his eyes and stumble along blindly.

Once his eyes got adjusted, Oliver took off running, not sure where he was going because he was on a freaking pirate ship!! Some other men were up on the deck, just walking around and talking to each other. They didn't look like pirates, they just looked like normal men, not even noticing Oliver.

 

The blonde ran over to the side and looked down to see blue-green water below him, white sea foam gathered around the bottom of it as she ship kept on cruising through the water.  
Oliver looked up and to the right, seeing nothing but water, then he looked to the left. Nothing but water, there was water everywhere!!

"No, no, no." He whispered, tangling his hands in his shirt blonde hair, something he did when he was panicked.  
"Lose 'yer sealegs?" Some man called over to him, making two other guys around him laugh.

Oliver turned towards them, wanting to explode, but he didn't. Maybe they didn't know he was on board, maybe they just didn't know and could take him home.  
"I'm lost, this is not where I'm supposed to be. I need to be in Sterling City, Pennsylvania." Oliver looked at them with wide eye, full of fear.

Each of the men looked at each other before looking back to Oliver, and before he knew it, he was on the ground.  
On his knees in front of the three men, "Oh, I think your in the right place." Came a voice, heavy with an accent that Oliver couldn't place due to the pain that was running up and down his legs. Oliver took in a breath to calm himself as a shadow looked over him.  
He looked up into the face of a Asian man, then he finally recognised him.

 

"Kim Young-Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Young-Al is just one of my bad guys that Oliver knows, all of it will be explained in the next chapter.


	3. Lessons in Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to pull information from his former business partner, but what he gets is a lot more than he wanted. Including a few lessons from a mysterious man.
> 
> Definitely not what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, here is the third chapter. I really love this fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILER ALERTS for Arrow*
> 
> I can't believe they killed him, I like cried a river of tears...  
> I am also thinking about making a one shot about that, could you guys leave me a comment to see what you think, thanks.

For the next few hours, Oliver was chained to the sail post (or what ever the hell you wanna call it,) asking Kim why he was doing this.

~

They were business partners, well Kim and Monica were. Oliver didn't really like him, Kim was always demanding that they join their companies so they can make more money together. Oliver always thought that was a horrible idea and always said so, after the third time Kim had asked his mother, Oliver just snapped. Because he was having a really crappy day that day, had to go to the stupid meeting instead of going to the bar with his friends.

"God, Kim!" He exclaimed, suddenly spinning his chair away from the large window. Oliver had startled all the other people in the room, because he never really talked, only answered questions or made some rude joke.  
But today, everyone could tell he was a bit on edge.

Oliver glared at Kim from across the table, imagining daggers in his tiny head.  
"Listen, my mother said no. No means no! I mean seriously, just leave her alone and get back to the important stuff." He spat angrily, then the blonde turned back to look out the window, a scowl on his face.

"Well, Mr. Queen. This is important, for my company. We need some financial aid, and we can't seem to get it from any one." Kim Young-Al said, leaning across the table to look at Oliver.

The room was tense, the atmosphere had gotten thicker.  
"This is just business..." Young-Al said, a smile came to his face, "Of course, you wouldn't know. Because your an alcoholic, just like your father." Then, Kim leaned back in his chair, ready to get back onto the topic with a bright grin on his face.

Oliver tensed again as anger practically radiated off of him, he spun around quickly and stood up, "You have no right to talk about my father that way, you back stabbing son of a bitch." Oliver spat, his face red from the anger.

Kim's smile slowly disappeared as he heard what Oliver said, then his stood up slowing, standing a couple inches taller than him. Oliver still kept his glare on, "Call me that again." The Asian said as most of the people stood up, ready to break up a fight if they had to.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." The young blonde said through clenched teeth, pronouncing every word slowly so he could hear it.  
Kim's fist connected to the side of Oliver's face in a fit of rage, Oliver barely had time to recover before punching Kim back, his own anger boiling over.

Security guards came in and grabbed Kim Young-Al before he could do anymore damage to Oliver. And he was being pulled back by his shoulders by someone, he didn't fight. Just continued to glare at Kim, his blue eyes burning with rage.

"That's it, I don't want to do business with you anymore, I am cutting you off from the money I already pay you. Get him out." Monica said, glaring at Kim as he was dragged off.

~

And apparently, Kim's company shut down and he moved back to South Korea. No one heard of him since, except for now. Oliver was his prisoner, and Kim Young-Al had some business to take care of.

"Really Kim, why would you do this?" Oliver asked, trying to cut his sarcasm out of his voice, "Revenge?" He asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

Maybe he could buy his way off of the ship... but before Oliver could say anything, Kim Young-Al was talking again.  
"Yes, you could call it that, but I'd prefer-"

"Business, I get it." Oliver said, his anger finally wearing out, "How much do you want? I'll get it for you if you let me go."  
Kim chuckled, walking away from Oliver before stopping a few feet away from him, "Typical, trying to buy you're way out. You are more like you're father than you think."

Oliver scoffed, his father was a rich basterd, drunk all the time and slept with other women. He was nothing like his father, his father was dead. Gone.  
Sunk into the sea with the yacht he bought to get away from his family, he never spent time with Oliver or Thea, just a stupid jerk.  
Oliver hated him, and was sorta glad he was gone. But he was sad that he never had a father figure, never able to play with him. With his football or baseball and mitt...

"Thinking about you're father?" Came Kim's voice, Oliver glared up at him, just wishing he could stab a knife into him.  
"No, I'm thinking off all the ways I could kill you." He replied menacingly, but deep down, he was still badly shaken up about killing those two men. It scared him to no end but also gave him a rush of adrenaline as he did it.

Kim laughed and walked up to him, crouching down so he could be at Oliver's hight, "No your not, you are too afraid to kill someone. Yeah sure, you killed those two men... but it still scares you to hold a knife, or to take a life..." Kim looked to his right, Oliver followed his glance and saw a man standing there.  
All dress in black with a quiver of arrows and a bow held tight in his hand, a mask was pulled over his face and his shoulder were ridged.

"But we are going to change that." Kim said, he stood up and motioned to the man. He moved and started to walk where Oliver was sitting, the man pulled out a knife from a hidden pocket, his fist closed around it as he walked to him.

Oliver startled to struggle, afraid of what the masked man might do. What did Kim mean when he was talking about making him unafraid of killing some one?

"Leave me alone," he grunted, pulling his feet up to his chest, ready to try and defend himself.  
"Relax, Duàn Jiàn." The man said, he had the same accent as Kim does. The masked man reached around and cut the ropes that held his wrists together, Oliver scooted away from the man with the knife, he just didn't trust him.

The man held up the knife and pointed it at him, making Oliver flinch, "You run and I cut you into Yīgè wéixiǎo wàn jiàn." He said, a hint of a threat laced through his voice.

"I-I, I don't understand." Oliver stuttered, trying to not sound like he was weak.  
"Of course you don't, Duàn Jiàn." The man reached up and pulled his mask off.

He was revealed to be a mid thirties Chinese man with dark brown hair that covered the top of his ears, dark brown facial hair decorated his upper lip and chin, giving him a neatly combed goatee.  
"I am Yao Fei, I will be teaching you how to survive." He said, he continued to look into Oliver's eyes.

Oliver studied him a bit, now, without his mask on he looked a bit more trustworthy. But wait, did he just say survive?  
"I will be teaching you how to kill, tolerate pain, torture and use this." Yao Fei said, setting his bow down on the ground.

Oliver looked at it then back at Yao, why would he teach him to do all of that? He knew he was being held for ransom, but seriously, teaching him useless stuff?  
Oliver couldn't help but scoff, "Why do I need to learn that? It's useless."

"Don't expect to be sitting pretty in a fancy house while you're being held for ransom. Duàn Jiàn, you will be beaten, tortured, left to fend for yourself! Duàn Jiàn, you will not be sitting in a mansion with people feeding you and kissing your feet."

Yao was quite for a moment, "You will have to do stuff for yourself, including doing everything you can to get us off of Lian Yu."  
Oliver made a face, us? What did he mean 'us'? And before he could ask, Yao stood up, "First lesson of tolerating pain, the knife."

Oliver heard those words, he looked up and prepared to ask what he meant when Yao threw the knife in Oliver's shin, right in between the bone.  
Oliver let out a loud cry of pain as he reached for his leg, the pain seared up and down his leg. It felt as if it were ripping his leg off, he had never felt pain this bad.  
The blonde let out another cry as he just held his leg, his eyes shined with tears as he looked at Yao. He wanted to ask why he did that, but they didn't even know each other.

"What the fuck?!" He whimpered as tears did stream down his face, he gasped in pain and let out a groan when he tried to move his leg.  
"Your pain tolerance is low, keep the sound low to protect yourself from enemies." Yao said, kneeling down beside Oliver.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Oliver said desperately as Yao grabbed the knife and pulled it out without a moment's hesitation.  
Oliver let out another loud cry as blood poured from the open wound, soaking his pant leg.

"Ah, ah, ow." Oliver whimpered in pain, it wasn't as bad as when it went in. But it still stung every time his flinched.  
"We will need to work on that, Duàn Jiàn. Stand and come with me." Yao said, standing up and looking over the horizon. Oliver gave him a face, "How can I stand when I've been stabbed?!"

Yao looked down at him, "Pain tolerance." Is all he said, Oliver grunted and tried to get his feet under him. It only resulted in more pain, the young blonde just let out a pained gasp before sitting back down. Why would he make friends with his kidnappers?  
He shouldn't!

Suddenly, Yao was by his side again. Then he bent down and started to wrap his leg up with a piece of white cloth, "This will help for now." He said, then he helped Oliver to his feet, allowing the blonde to lean on him for support.

"Why?" Oliver asked.  
"Because, you are their precious. Kim Young-Al and Ra's al Ghul have plans for you." Yao said, and that was when Oliver spotted the large island. Tall with mountains and trees and a huge beach, black dots weren't fully clear.

"Welcome to Lian Yu, purgatory on earth." Yao whispered close to Oliver's ear.

This is why he was telling him all this stuff.... Because of Lian Yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duàn Jiàn - Broken Arrow, Yao Fei's nickname for Oliver
> 
> Yīgè wéixiǎo wàn jiàn - a million little pieces, Yao Fei's threat to Oliver.
> 
> Lian Yu - purgatory, an island where Oliver will be held captive.


	4. Lian Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realises how much Lian Yu can change him once he steps foot on the beach.
> 
> Yao continues to pressure Oliver to survive, and Oliver is doing the best he can in this living hell.  
> He just needs to keep thinking about Felicity to keep going... But will that help him to keep going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, fourth chapter.  
> Just a bit of a warning, you might not recognise Oliver in this one. Lian Yu is really getting to him.

Oliver groaned in pain and misery as he saw the Island, there was no way for him to get off of the island or ship. And he couldn't swim for a hundred thousand miles, also the blood from his leg would attract sharks.

Those were the things he did not want, but maybe that would be better than being held captive on Lian Yu.  
It was said that all who go to the Island, never returned home or came back worse than when they left. Like they turned into criminals or became distant from their families.

Oliver shivered thinking of never returning to his family, to Felicity. He couldn't leave her, he just couldn't.  
Tears slowly formed in his eyes, that was the worst thought for him.

"Do not worry, Duàn Jiàn, I will pray that Lian Yu will take you swiftly and silently." Yao whispered in his ear, making Oliver turn to look at him.  
"No, I'm not going to die on this island." He said, decided that he wouldn't if they decide to throw him out into the woods.

Kim Young-Al walked over to the two as they neared the dock, "Don't worry, Oliver, if your mother loves you as much as she claims she does... Then you should be out of here in no time, as soon as the two billion dollars comes in." A wicked grin took a hold of his face as Oliver stared at him in disbelief, that was half the money they had!  
Oliver just hated him even more, and now, he didn't want his mother to send the money.  
"If you think I'm worth that much, you are so wrong. So. Fucking. Wrong." Oliver said, trying to stand on his own two feet.

"I'd rather die here then she give you half the money she had." He spat, anger once again on his face as he glared at Kim.  
"Well, that can be arranged." Kim said, pulling out with pistol faster than Oliver could blink. It was pointed directly at his forehead, Oliver didn't flinch.  
But his heart rate picked up and his thoughts started to run a mile a minute...

Oliver stared into Kim's dark eyes, his blue eyes hard and unwavering. He wasn't afraid to die, well, that is what he wanted Kim to think. Yao got in between them, "No, Kim, you know Ra's al Ghul does not want him dead."

Kim made a disgusted face as he put the pistol away, "Do not remind me of him, let's go." And with that, Oliver was being pulled off the ship and pushed onto the dock while limping in pain.  
Every foot step he took sent agonising pain through his leg, down to his foot and every nerve cell he had.  
Every foot step he took, ending with a grunt of pain and tears gathering in his eyes. He needed to make it back, he needed to be strong.

Survive, fight to survive... maybe he should take up Yao Fei's help... But he didn't even know the guy and plus, he worked with Kim Young-Al. That was not a good sign, he was the one who captured him, took him from his family! From Felicity...

Oliver growled as he stumbled along the beach with Yao not far behind, ready to help if needed. He continued to glare at the back of Kim's, so many torturous things running through his mind.  
But wait, he's only been on this island for a few seconds! And already it was changing him!

"No," he grunted, slowing down a bit to rub at his temples, he had to hold onto his humanity. But what was that? What is humanity?  
Oliver growled and gripped onto his hair as he stopped completely, trying to remember what humanity was. He couldn't, it was just gone. Just like his father, just like how he is now...

Humanity is gone from his mind, just survive, kill, repeat.

"Are you feeling it yet, Mr. Queen? The island, do you feel it changing you?" Kim asked as he walked along, not even looking over his shoulder at the angered man.  
Oliver clenched his jaw as he started to drag his leg along, following him to where he would wait out his life.

So the Island can change you? Make you feel what you hold deep inside?  
Right now, all he felt was anger and hatred. To Kim, to his mother, to himself. Why he felt a hatred for his mother, he didn't know.  
He is just so angry that she didn't stop him from going out, but it was his fault...

Just his fault, all his. He needs to take responsibility for himself, it was now his responsibility to get off of the island.

~  
~  
~

Oliver had been assigned a cell in an underground bunker, made out of stones and steel. Bars covered a hole that looked up into the outside world, it could be considered a window. By someone who was poor, but Oliver saw it as a way out... one day he would get out, by that way or another. That he was sure of.

The ground was cold and wet, make a disgusting popping noise when ever he walked to to the door to take his meal, he didn't care. Just tried to ignore it, every night when he'd go to bed, he would hear water dripping down from somewhere.  
Or he'd hear the waves crashing on the shore, maybe someone talking or a bird chirping.

He never really got to see the sun, only when it was around noon, when it would rise above the trees and shine through the bars, then it was gone in thirty minutes.  
Not that Oliver cared, he too busy with other stuff.

Planning on getting out, building up his strength, tolerating pain and learning how to survive.  
Every day, when he woke up, when Yao would come down into the bunker.

Oliver would be told to take his shirt off and lie on the wet ground, then he would be told to do twenty pushups, then thirty sit ups, and finally, thirty-five pull ups.  
Oliver was learning the hard way, every day he did this, with or without Yao.

And after that, he would eat some small meal, oatmeal, an orange and a glass of milk. Then, Yao would take him out of his cell and teach him how to use a knife, how and arrow, escrima sticks. Anything Yao wanted him to use, he would occasionally test him about the weapons.  
And if he ever got anything wrong without correcting it the second he said it, Yao would hit him with the escrima stick, hard.

Making a bruise appear or giving him a sprain on his wrist or ankle, it was painful for Oliver, he tried not to make any noise as he was hit. But it was kinda hard, usually ended with him groaning loudly and gasping for air.

Then Yao Fei would make him correct his mistake and they'd get back onto more survival, weapons and strength.  
Good thing for him, nothing about torture, yet...

~

Today was no different, Oliver woke up to nothing but grey. He looked around and exhaled, Oliver then rolled himself out of bed and pulled his shirt off.  
The cool air hit his bare chest, making him shiver and goosebumps rise on his skin. He ignored it, "Shēnghuó bì huì děngdài nǐ, jìxù qiánjìn." Oliver whispered as he laid down on the ground, the cold water greeting his back, making him shiver.

He continued to repeat that with every sit up he did, it meant 'Life does not wait for you, keep going.' It was something Yao had told him, he was teaching him how to speak traditional Chinese. That was the first sentence he taught him, he agreed. It was sorta what kept him going, but mostly it was Felicity that kept him going and the hope that he'd see his family again.

Oliver had only been on the Lian Yu for four of days, but he had been missing for six days. Kim had told Oliver yesterday that he was just waiting for the money to come in.

Oliver just stared him in the eyes and said, "When I get out of here, I'm gonna practice my torturing skills on you, then I'm gonna kill you."

And he meant it, this island was changing him. But for the better or worse?

~

"You pronounced it wrong," came the familiar voice of Yao, Oliver did another sit up and looked at him, confusion on his face.  
He thought he said it right, well, his mind slips sometimes... it's hard to remember Chinese language.

"Correct me." Oliver stated simply as he did another sit up.  
"Master." Yao finished for him, lately, Yao had been wanting Oliver to call him master. And by lately, I mean yesterday.

Oliver rolled his eyes, but didn't correct himself. Yao would smack him for it later, but he didn't care.  
Yao waited for a few more seconds before correcting Oliver on the Chinese, "Shēnghuó bù huì děngdài nǐ de, jiānchí xiàqù." He said, crossing his arms.

Oliver nodded as a slight sheen of sweat gathered on his forehead, good thing for him, his leg had been healing fine. It gave him a bit of pain every now and then, but it wasn't as bad and he didn't walk with a bad limp. The limp was still there and he'd most likely have it for the rest of his life...

"Shēnghuó bù huì děngdài nǐ de, jiānchí xiàqù?" Oliver asked as he finished his last sit up, he rolled over and started with the pushups, trying not to slip in the water.  
Oliver controlled his breathing as he did, he pushed up and down. His muscles burning from the exercise.

"Yes, Shēnghuó bù huì děngdài nǐ de, jiānchí xiàqù." Yao confirmed, Oliver glanced at him from the corner of his eye then went back to his exercise.  
"Kim thinks it would do you some good for a walk." Yao said, making Oliver slow his pushups down. His blue eyes found the broad shouldered man and gave him a weird look, Kim didn't let him out these past four days.

Maybe it was because he was trying to trust him, if Kim thought he was ever going to trust Oliver, he better put a choke collar on him. So the blue eyed man wouldn't kill him, because that was all the thought about... Kim's blood on his hands, him bleeding out on the ground.

"Are you sure you heard that right, Yao?" Oliver asked as he resumed his pushups.  
"Yes Oliver, finish with your exercise routine, then I'll take you out for a walk on this beach." Yao said, walking away.  
"How romantic," Oliver said sarcastically.

-

Next were the pull ups, these were the hardest for him. He didn't have a lot of upper body strength and when ever he finished, his muscles were always on fire.  
There was a steel bar hanging up on the ceiling, low enough for Oliver to reach and high enough so his feet won't touch the ground. Oliver crouched down with his eyes locked on the bar, then he pushed off with a large jump.  
His hands wrapped around the cold and wet bar, Oliver's body swung for a bit before stilling.

Oliver exhaled before pulling himself up, his chin made it over the top before he dropped his body down. His arms straining with the weight, his arms burned and his abdomen had a tight feeling. He was already gasping for air as he did the third one, Oliver groaned as he hung there.

Yao wouldn't know, would he? If he just dropped down and said he finished his thirty-five...  
Oliver shook his head, no he would finish this. And with that, Oliver was using the strength he had to pull himself up.

After that, Oliver sat on his bed, trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he looked up and noticed Yao there with his bow and quiver of arrows with him, a guard was with him. Holding a high powered rifle.

Oliver stood up and sucked in a breath, "Okay, Yao. I'm ready."  
"Good, Duàn Jiàn. Put this on." Yao said, reaching through the bars and handing him a green hoodie.  
Oliver rolled his eyes, but took it and slipped it over his head. He pulled to hood over his head for no reason at all, then walked over to the door where Yao let him out and took him into the light.

It was bright at first, Oliver blocked out the sun with his arm, used to the dark and grey.  
But as soon as his eyes got adjusted, Yao led him down to the beach of Lian Yu.  
Yao let Oliver walk in front, he observed the nice cream colored sand and turquoise colored water. The beautiful palm trees and-

A sharp pain came to his shoulder that grew intensely with the second, Oliver yelled in pain. He fell to his knees on the sand, while looking at his right shoulder.  
There, the arrow head and part of the shaft was sticking out of his shoulder.

 

When he turned, he saw Yao slowly put his bow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shēnghuó bù huì děngdài nǐ de, jiānchí xiàqù - 'Life does not wait for you, keep going' first Chinese sentence Yao Fei taught Oliver Queen
> 
> Lian Yu- purgatory, an island in which Oliver is being held.
> 
> Duàn Jiàn - Broken Arrow, Yao Fei's nickname for Oliver.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to listen to Broken Arrows by Daughtry.


	5. Is Life Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver felt betrayal by his friend, so he decides to run. Run away from them, even if it means his death in the deep sea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is awesome.  
> Fifth chapter!!
> 
> Alright, so the song for this chapter is:  
> Sinking Man - Of Monsters And Me

Oliver felt betrayed, hurt, angry... all of those things. Staring into the eyes of Yao Fei, the man's eyes were hard, unwavering.  
His grip on his bow tight, his knuckles almost white. The guard behind him had a bright smile on his face as he laughed at Oliver's tears, they streamed down his face.

Hot and wet as he just let them flow, how could Yao betray him like this? It wasn't part of tolerating pain, because Yao would've said something encouraging or criticized him.  
Oliver waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Yao just looked away, turning his head to the right and looking at the sand.

This is what he gets for trusting someone on the island, for trusting any one in general!  
Oliver reached behind himself and grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it right out of his shoulder, crying out in pain. More tears streamed down his face as it finally came out with a sickening ripping noise, something had been torn in his shoulder. A muscle, it felt numb, like he couldn't move it.

But he could only a little bit, Oliver brought the arrow around to see it. Red blood colored the upper part of the shaft and the arrow head, a piece of pink ish colored flesh was on the tip of the arrow head.

Oliver groaned and tossed the arrow away from himself, then he staggered to his feet. He had to get away, even if it meant his death. Then Oliver took off going right for the sea, he ignored the words that were being shouted at him by Yao and the guard.

Oliver's bare feet hit the water, shallow waves crashed over his feet. It was cold, very cold and the smell was awful, all salty. The cold shocked him hard, but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to stay on the island, because he couldn't trust anyone on Lian Yu. It changed Yao, to betray him.  
But he didn't know Yao!

He would have every right to shoot Oliver, because he didn't know him, or trust him.  
The only thing Yao was doing for Oliver, was being his mentor... well, former mentor. Because Oliver wasn't planning on coming back...

Suddenly, the water was up to his knees, soaking his pants. The water was so cold, it threatened to make his legs collapse. But Oliver couldn't have that, he needed to get away, or else, Lian Yu would be the death of him.  
Now it was a up to his waist, sending pleasurable feelings and unpleasurable feelings through his body. Oliver's legs started to go numb as the water started to rise, freezing him through his green hoodie.

Goosebumps rose all over his body, making him shiver as he waded through the water. Shouts were heard behind him, but he wasn't listening. He was ignoring them, Oliver had to get as far away as possible. Even though he'd drowned, or attract sharks.

Oliver started to swim as soon as the seawater reached his armpits, blood from his shoulder seeped out with every wave that hit his face. Making him swallow seawater, his eyes burn and pushing his body back. The waves were strong, very strong.

One took him under water where he forced his burning eyes to stay open, it was blurry, but he could see sharks below him. Sharks about half the size of him, that scared Oliver. Making him want to go back to shore where he was safe, but then he reminded himself of Yao.  
So he just continued swimming, trying to go over the waves. And not be pulled under by them.

Something brushed against his leg, making him gasp and swim faster, trying to get away from what ever touched him.  
And then, large teeth sunk into his left side. Making pain erupt there, spreading like a fire through his side. More blood started to pour from that open wound as the creature that bit him swam off, satisfied with the puncture wound it caused.

Oliver felt numb from the cold, from the loss of blood and from tearing something in his shoulder. His arms were going limp, his body felt like death weight and it was easier for the waves to pull his body under. Oliver couldn't keep his head above the water, he was too weak.

Suddenly, the waves sucked him under. Water rushed into his mouth, choking him. Water rushed up his nose and into his lungs, cutting off his air supply.  
That was when Oliver started to fight, kicking his legs and flailing his arms. Trying to get to the surface, needing to relive the pressure on his chest. But he couldn't, his air supply was cut off.

The light slowly faded from above as he was being dragged down into the deep part of the sea...

~  
~  
~  
~

A bright light was urging him to open his eyes, to come out of the darkness and to the light. But he didn't want too, the darkness was close. Comforting, his home.

But the light wanted him and that is what the light got.

A sharp sting came to his right cheek, he was starting to regain some of his feelings. Oliver could feel warmth, coldness and pain. He didn't want to open his eyes, not yet.  
But another sharp sting came to his face, but only to the other side. He was tired of feeling that and needed to find out where that was coming from.

Oliver's eyes slowly opened as bright light and blue skies greeted his eyes. Oliver grunted as he tried to move his arms to push himself up, pain shot up and down them, making him give up and just slump back down on the hard wooden surface that was rocking back and forth.

Who the hell kept slapping him?!  
Oliver looked to his left and saw the familiar face of Yao, his face was concerned.

Oliver groaned and pushed him away with his good shoulder, he didn't want to talk to him. Or see him, he wanted no part of Yao.

"Duàn Jiàn, I am sorry... He want me to-"  
"No, Yao." Oliver said, glaring at him. His blue eyes burned with hatred and pain, blood was pouring out of his wounds. It stung from the salt from the water.

"I don't need your forgiveness, it's clear to me that you aren't my friend. But why should I expect you to be friend? You help Kim Young-Al kidnap me and take me to Lian Yu, just hoping my mother loves me as much as she claims she does. That she loves me enough to pay two billion dollars for my return! But I hope she doesn't, because she needs to support the company and Felicity and Thea!

"God, I just hate my life! Why can't I just drown or get ripped apart? Maybe it's because God just wants to see me suffer, get tortured, beaten?! What did I do to deserve this, huh? Come on Yao, tell me!" Oliver yelled, turning his head to glare at the man.

Tears were once again falling as he realised that his life was just a piece of shot! Why should he fight?  
Why? Why? Why?  
That one question that never gets an answer.

Oliver grunted, his eyes stinging mercilessly. Promoting more tears to fall, he slumped to the right and just leaned his body against the side of the boat. Slowly letting the waves rock him into calmness.

"Duàn Jiàn, we will get you fixed up. Then, Kim will talk to you. So for now, sleep. Let the waves gently rock you to sleep, we will wake you when it's time to rise..." Yao said, his voice slowly fading.

Oliver tried to open his eyes, to move. To tell Yao that he didn't want to talk to Kim, to argue and protest, but the waves were rocking him gently and sleep was pulling at his eyes.  
Urging his tired body to sleep, fall into the darkness and let it embrace him and protect him.

His mind slowly slipped and he saw Felicity before his eyes, her beautiful face, her bright eyes. But they weren't so bright, they were dull and sad.  
Full of water.

Cold, dark seas in her eyes...

~

Oliver awoke, not in his cell. In a chair, a silver table in front of him with another chair directly across from him.  
He looked around, trying to see what was going on. His hands weren't chained, but there was no door.

All grey around with one window behind him, covered with steel bars. Light gently seeped through and barely reached to where the blonde man was sitting.  
He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, on his left side, a white bandage wrapped around his body. Little blood spots about an inch away from each other found it's place there, his right shoulder felt stiff and painful.

As he looked, once again he found a bandage covering his shoulder. A nice red stain was right in the middle of it, he remembered everything a that happened. The shark, the arrow, Yao...

Fuck, he was in here to talk to Kim.  
He wouldn't be surprised if Kim brought a gun with him.

Suddenly, part off the wall opened. Kim walk in, his face stern and lips thin.  
The Korean man walked over to the other chair, he pulled it out and sat down. Not saying anything, just looking at Oliver. Oliver made this face to neutral as he looked at Kim, Kim suddenly smile at Oliver and leaned forward. He put his elbows on the table, "Pretty bold move you made out there in the morning, Mr. Queen." He said.

Oliver narrowed his blue eyes, silently restraining himself from getting up and strangling Kim to death. No one was in the room with them, they wouldn't know if he suddenly just started to kill Kim...

But instead, he decided to talk to him.  
"You shouldn't trust me to go out." It was blunt and straight to the point, he didn't care if he never saw the sun again. It was true.

"I will do what I want, but it is very brave that you did that. After your friend shot you."  
"He's not my friend." Oliver said, frowning. Just thinking about Yao made him frown, he said that he was sorry. Yeah right.

Kim was silent for a moment, then he smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Let's play a game."  
"Let's not." Oliver said, getting ready to stand up.  
"I say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your mind." Kim said, making Oliver stop moving.

He narrowed his eyes at Kim, was this some kind of game to get to him? He'd play, just to see what it was.  
"Fine, let's see what this game is."  
Kim just smirked.

"Sky." Kim said, watching Oliver's reaction.  
Oliver's eyebrows furrowed for a second before he answered, "Water."

"Color."  
This time Oliver didn't take long to answer, "Green."

"Blood."  
"Life."

"City."  
"Busy."

"Ransom."  
"Breakout."

"Heart."  
"Gone."

"Food."  
"Eat."

"Whip."  
"Pain."

"Love."  
Oliver's eyes held uncertainty before answering, "Loss."

"Slave."  
"Abuse."

"Traitor."  
"Kill." Oliver said, his tone dripping low.

"Sun."  
"Moon."

"Sea."  
"Dark."

"Weapon."  
"Bow and arrow."

"Hero."  
Oliver nearly scoffed, "Lie."

"Money."  
"Car."

"Music."  
"Broken."

"Clothing."  
"Hood."

"Very good, Mr. Queen. If you will, stand up and walk over to the wall..." Kim said, his voice trailing off a bit at the end.  
Oliver remained seated for a bit, then he stood up and walked over to the far wall. His leg ached and his side burned, every time he swung his arm it sent a shock of pain through his shoulder.

Oliver stood by the window glaring at Kim as he stood and walked to the part of the wall, that was obviously the door, and knocked on it. The door opened and five guards came in, three armed, two unarmed.

"Yídòng kào zài qiáng shàng, bǎ nǐ de shǒu fàng zài tā shǒuxīn xiàng xià." One of the unarmed men said, Oliver barely understood it. He only heard wall, turn around and hands.

So he faced the wall and put his hands on the wall, palms down. He assumed that was what they wanted, but why?  
All of a sudden, something cold was strapped around his wrist and the jingling of chains were heard.

"Wha-? No." Oliver said, trying to fight back, not wanting to be chained.  
He played Kim's stupid game, didn't kill him yet, what the hell could he want with him now?

Oliver was suddenly pulled around quickly, he was lifted clean off of his feet and set down a few feet in front of the table. He saw four men leaving, one was left in the room with him!  
"Pull yourself up with the chains, Mr. Queen." Came Kim's voice, sounding like it was coming over some speakers. And it was.  
Oliver opened his mouth to protest when a lashing sound came from behind him, like someone was whipping the air.

Oliver set his jaw, then slowly began to pull himself up on the chains. His shoulder slowly started to get a burn in it, as did his arms and torso. A sharp pain came to his back, Oliver cried out and dropped himself the the ground, his feet barely touched it. Another sharp pain came to his back, stinging after the whip had left his skin.

Oliver tried again, and another sting was administered to his back. He dropped himself, another whip.

He tried again, this time succeeded. Another whip, his time stronger. It cut through his skin, a trickle of blood ran down his strong back. Oliver gritted his teeth and did it again, shutting off his emotions for once.

Survive, kill, repeat.  
Survive, kill, repeat.  
Survive, kill, repeat.  
Survive, kill, repeat.

~

Kim turned to look at the man beside him, a grin on his face, "You see Ra's, he's perfect."

The man beside him nodded slowly, "He is, him and my daughter are perfect for this job."  
Kim smiled an evil grin and looked back through the window, watching as Oliver's eyes turned colder with every strike that hit his back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duàn Jiàn - Broken Arrow, Yao Fei's nickname for Oliver.
> 
>  
> 
> Yídòng kào zài qiáng shàng, bǎ nǐ de shǒu fàng zài tā shǒuxīn xiàng xià - Move against the wall, put your hands on it palms down, something Oliver was told to do.
> 
>  
> 
> Lost in Paradise - Evanecence


	6. Two Years of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver get relief from his horrible flogging, then gets a surprise from someone...
> 
> Then, Oliver, two and a half years later on the Island. Depressed, sad and always thinking of ways to get himself and Yao off the island... no one is going to stop him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sixth chapter. Really good chapter, oh and there will some action at the end of the chapter and a surprise guest.
> 
> I bet you guys can't guess who the guest is.

By the time they allowed Oliver to stop, it was dark outside. Inside of the cell was dark, lit with only a single candle. When the stings stopped, he knew that they were done. But he was all the way up on the chains, his sweaty forehead pressed against the ceiling. He was out of breath, sweaty, dripping with blood...

Oliver just held himself up, listening to his own ragged breaths and the drips of his blood and sweat on the ground.  
"Alright, Mr. Queen. That is enough, you may lower yourself down." Kim said, Oliver just looked down at the ground far below him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kinda afraid to get down. Oliver's arms ached and he was afraid of he let go just a little bit just to slide down, his arms would completely give out and drop him hard.

But Oliver ignored his fears and slowly, eased himself down until he was just hanging above the ground. The man who had been whipping his bare back undid the chains and Oliver fell to the ground, his legs giving out the second his body weight was put on them.

Oliver collapsed face first on the ground, just letting out a groan. His back was still bleeding and stinging, only some of the whips broke the skin. And only some got deep down, leaving horrible wounds in its wake.  
And the horrible ones were located around his right shoulder, where he had been shot with an arrow. To be honest, he couldn't even feel that arm anymore. It was numb and gave him relief of the pain, Oliver tried to move his legs.  
To sit up, roll over, any thing! He was so ready for a nap, just wanting to rest his aching body...

The door opened and more people came in, Oliver looked and saw some of them held arrows and bowls. But he couldn't see what was in the bowls...  
Kim had come in along with them, "Since you have gained Ra's al Ghul's approval, and you already have mine, we will have to 'brand' you. To show everyone else you belong to us."

Oliver opened his dry mouth to ask when he meant when a sharp sting came to his left shoulder, it wasn't as painful as the whip or the arrow. It was still uncomfortable and Oliver didn't want it, he shifted his shoulder and tried to get his arms under himself. But they were too weak and a firm hand was pushing him back down.

Oliver just gave in and let out a deep sigh, preparing for more pain.  
"Also, Yao requested a tattoo to be put on you as well, so we will." The stinging continued on his shoulder, making Oliver tense up. He took a breath and let it out as the arrow carved gracefully into his skin, he tried to relax. Being tense would always make it last longer. 

Oliver took in a breath through his nose, then he licked his lips. Trying to get them moist, he had been lying in the cell for over thirty minutes and to be honest, he was ready to just fall asleep. But he couldn't, because he couldn't trust them.

Cold runny stuff was applied to his back, where the arrows had carved into his skin. The wetness trailed along the curves, covering the red spots where the arrow was dragged across his skin. To create a drawing that Oliver could not see, he let out another breath.  
Lian Yu, the death of Oliver Queen and the beginning of someone else...  
Someone Oliver might not recognise...

~  
~  
~  
~

 

Oliver awoke to hands shaking him, he opened his eyes and saw Yao Fei. He held a bow and arrow in one hand, a knife in the other. His quiver was full of arrows, he wore a thick shirt make of animal furs.  
"Duàn Jiàn, it is morning. Time for nǐ de gōng hé jiàn huìhuà." He said, removing his hand from Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver sighed and sat up, running a hand through his long hair. Then he ran it over his face, trying to clear it of any remainants of sleep. He need to be awake for this, his bow and arrow session was the most important thing he had to do today.

It wasn't like he had much to do these days, once he found out his mother refused to pay the ransom two years ago, Oliver had been in denial for a few months.  
Then he had gotten over it, happy that Kim didn't get his money. But that happiness didn't last very long, because Kim said he would get the money another way...

~

"Well I'm just glad you didn't get your money." Oliver said, looking back at the man. His blue eyes sparkled happily, three months ago his mother refused to pay the ransom. Oliver had been pretty depressed because his mother didn't want to get him off the island, or love him as much as she claimed he did. But he got over that after Kim requested to talk to him, he was now wondering what on earth Kim was going to do him...

"Don't worry, Mr. Queen. I will get my money another way, but it might not be from her." Kim said, walking around Oliver. He slowly made his way over to a table pushed against the wall, Oliver and him were in the same room where the flogged him and gave him the dragon tattoo Yao requested.  
Also putting on him the Solntsevskaya Bratva captain 'tattoo' as joke, they put it on him to mock him because he once save the leader of the group.  
(It was just business.)

Actually, Oliver just saved him from getting hit by a car... Oliver forgot his name and forgot why he was even there, he didn't care anymore. It didn't matter, many things didn't matter to him anymore to him.

Oliver kept his eyes on Kim Young-Al as he walked around him, Oliver turned to face him, watching as he picked up a small knife.  
Oliver scoffed, "How would you get the money?"  
"I have my ways."

And that was the end of their conversation, Yao came and took him back to his cell where he had him do more exercise, then made him practice his archery skills.

And now here he was, going back to trusting Yao after he explained everything to him.  
He told him that the guard wanted him to shoot Oliver in the shoulder because he thought it'd be funny to watch him freak out with pain, Oliver had accepted that but always wondered why Yao did it.  
Then Yao told him the he was actually a prisoner on Lian Yu, he was kidnapped and taken away from his family when he was just a kid.  
He was forced to serve Kim on Lian Yu, basically, Lian Yu had been his his prison for many, many years.

Every time he tried to escape, they'd bring him right back. And that was when Oliver promised to get him off of Lian Yu, even if it killed him.

~  
~

"Hǎole yáomíng, ràng wǒ qiǎng wǒ de mào shān, ránhòu wǒmen jiù qù." Oliver said, waving Yao off as he bent down and grabbed his green hoodie. Then he stood up and slipped it over his scarred body, Oliver pulled the hood up and covered his blue eyes, Yao had taught him a lot of Chinese in the past two year.  
He almost knew it as well as he knew English, now Yao was teaching him Russian. So they could have their own privet conversations, Yao had told him that he learned Russian from a man that used to live on the Island.  
But that man disappeared one day and Yao never saw him again....

"Lái ba Duàn Jiàn, kuài diǎn. Nǐ de xìngyùn jīn juédìng ràng nǐ dúzì zài shùlín lǐ hé wǒ yīqǐ qù." Yao said, motioning to him with his bow. A smile on his face.  
Oliver chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Yao was a real card, "Alright Yao, were going."

Yao gave him a brief smile, he then handed him a wooden recurve bow. It fit perfectly in Oliver's hands, the wood felt smooth and drawing the bowstring felt so right.  
Like he was meant to hold a bow.

But it wasn't his choice of bow, he'd rather use the compound bow Yao used. But Yao told him that he wouldn't be able to hold it or draw it back, Oliver had snorted and just shook his head at Yao.

"I just think you love that bow too much." He had said, and seriously, wherever Yao went, his bow went with him too.  
Yao just laughed it off and walked away from Oliver.

~  
~

Oliver walked out of his cell, following Yao to his place where he always took him to practice his shooting. To be honest, Oliver was getting pretty good at it. He never got it right in the bullseye, but it was pretty damn close.

"Alright, Duàn Jiàn. Hit the bullseye, use an arrow. Then use this knife." Yao said, pulling an arrow out of his own quiver and handing it to Oliver. He took it and placed it on the nocking point, "You want me to shoot the knife with my bow?" He asked, his eyes crinkling as he smiles at his own joke.

Yao just rolled his eyes, not finding it funny.  
"Concentrate, Duàn Jiàn." He said, crossing his arms and giving him a stern look. Oliver rolled his eyes but let the arrow fly, hitting the bullseye dead in the center. He turned to Yao and gave him an expectant face, waiting for another arrow to shoot in the other bullseye.

"Duàn Jiàn, you refuse to make your own bow and agreed to make one arrow. You are lucky I'm even letting you use my bow." Yao said, going on one of his weapon lectures.

Oliver was only half listening to him, he heard water... running water.  
"Wait, Yao. Bì zuǐ, wǒ tīngdào running water." Oliver said, he lowered his bow down and followed the sound.  
"Duàn Jiàn, where are you going? We're supposed to be back soon, Kim Young-Al will be wondering where we are." Yao said as he jogged after Oliver, trying to stop him.  
Oliver completely ignored his friend-mentor voice. He could hear other voices.

"Ey, ey, ey. Ne brosayte, chto my dolzhny poluchit' eto na lodke i vernut'sya na korabl', prezhde chem oni reshili vzletet' bez nas." Oliver's heart rate quickened, he hear 'boat' and 'ship', those two things were good!  
And plus, the man was speaking Russian! Not Chinese or Japanese, they just had to see who that is...

"Yao, someone is over there, they have a boat! And they're speaking Russian!" Oliver said, if they could convince that man to take them back to his ship... Then they would be free!! He could go home! Yao could go home!

"So what if he speaks Russian? Duàn Jiàn, we can not trust them." Yao said, grabbing Oliver's arm.  
Oliver pulled away from him and gave him a glare, then his face softened, understanding why Yao would be so afraid. Because he was unsure who to trust, if the people would take him back to Kim...

"Not everyone will betray you, Yao, you have to trust someone sometime..." Oliver said, his hand comforting on Yao's tense shoulder.  
Yao was silent for a long time, just looking off in the direction where the voices were coming. Finally, he spoke, locking his dark eyes with Oliver's blue ones, "Oliver Queen, I trust you. I trust your decision, I will follow you where ever you go if that is where you want to go."

Well that was a first, Yao never used Oliver's name or he never said he trusted him. But now that he did... Oliver was sure he could get them off, he gripped Yao's shoulder tighter as Yao reached up and grabbed his shoulder.

They had a (bromance) moment, then they were running through the trees to get to the voices.  
They burst out off the trees, just in time to see a rowboat rowing away down a channel that led out into sea...

"No, no, no." Oliver said, he started to pace back and forth, saying no over and over and over again.  
Yao's shoulders slumped as he watched the boat leave, there was no way off if Lian Yu, they were stuck here for the rest of their life... He sighed and turned to Oliver, "Duàn Jiàn, we should get back..." He said, trying to get Oliver to listen to him.

But that was going nowhere, because Oliver refused to hear him. He only wanted to hear Felicity's sweet voice, his sister's comforting praise, hell, even his mother's criticizing would be amazing.  
Oliver finally looked up and Yao's eyes met his, Oliver's blue eyes were swimming in tears. He hadn't cried in two and a half years...

~

All of a sudden, Yao was being knocked over by a huge man.  
Oliver yelled and on instinct, hit the man on the back with his bow. The man growled at him and kicked out at him, getting him in the knee. Oliver fell down on his butt, the wind knocked right out of him.

He gathered his strength and stood, his wracked his mind for a move to do on the man. He remembered something Yao showed him, Oliver lunged at the man, using all his strength to push him off.

The man came off, he rolled and landed on his back with Oliver on top. Oliver punched him once before he was rolled over on his back, the weight on top of his crushing his ribcage and squeezing the air out of his lungs.  
Oliver felt like he was being pulled under the waves again that horrible morning, his mouth open, gasping for air. His hand wondering around aimlessly for something to use as a weapon, Oliver's filthy hand closed around something hard. Without looking to see what it was, he swung his arm up and hit the man in the head.

The man fell to the side with a loud grunt, blood splattered from where Oliver hit him in the cheek. Oliver rolled over on his side, still stunned from the pain and losing his breath. He soon got it back, aware that the man was still up.  
He stood and picked up the mostly bloody rock, he held it up with his fist up. Ready to punch the man if he charged.  
Oliver looked around for Yao, he was standing near the trees. His eyes wide and full of panic, why the fuck wasn't he helping?!

Oliver turned his head just as a fist came out of nowhere, he ducked just in time and did a roundhouse kick, landing it in the man's abdomen. That earned a grunt and a jab to Oliver's throat, his windpipe closed as he was stunned for a second time today. A kick to his chest made him fall back, landing hard on something sharp.

"Slade! That is enough!" Came Yao's firm voice, a face appeared in Oliver's vision.  
"Sorry Yao, didn't recognise you with this kiska. What do you need help with Yao?" Slade asked, still looking at Oliver trying to catch his breath.

"We need to got off of Lian Yu, can you help us?"  
"Yes, I can. In fact, you two are just in time." A grin coming to his face as Oliver slowly passed out with Slade grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duàn Jiàn - Broken Arrow, Yao Fei's nickname for Oliver.
> 
> Lian Yu - purgatory, Oliver and Yao's home for many years.
> 
> nǐ de gōng hé jiàn huìhuà - your bow and arrow session, something Yao said to Oliver about training.
> 
> Hǎole yáomíng, ràng wǒ qiǎng wǒ de mào shān, ránhòu wǒmen jiù qù. - Okay Yao, let me grab my hoodie then we'll go.  
> Oliver's way of saying five more minutes of sleep.
> 
> "Lái ba Duàn Jiàn, kuài diǎn. Nǐ de xìngyùn jīn juédìng ràng nǐ dúzì zài shùlín lǐ hé wǒ yīqǐ qù - Come on Broken Arrow, hurry up. Your lucky Kim decided to let you go with me in the woods alone.  
> Yao trying to get Oliver to move his ass.
> 
> Bì zuǐ, wǒ tīngdào - Shut up, I hear... Something Oliver told Yao to do.
> 
> Ey, ey, ey. Ne brosayte, chto my dolzhny poluchit' eto na lodke i vernut'sya na korabl', prezhde chem oni reshili vzletet' bez nas - Hey, hey, hey. Don't drop that, we need to get this on the boat and back to the ship before they decide to take off without us.  
> Something Slade was yelling at his crew
> 
> kiska - pussy, something Slade called Oliver.


	7. Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns to Sterling City, going right over to his family. He makes a few shocking discoveries, but there is one side of him that never changes.
> 
> That only likes the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is going to be from almost everyone's POV, so km sorry if it is a little confusing.
> 
> There is a very special surprise in this chapter... ;) ;)
> 
> And I will have a Christmas special up. And soon everything will be okay.

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER ~ ~ ~ ~

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

A loud knocking sounded on the mansion door, making the three women look up from what they were doing. They looked at each other before the youngest urged the older one to answer the door, "Felicity, go answer the door. It's part of your house too," she said.  
Felicity shook her head and bent down, picking up a bundle full of joy and sitting him down on her lap.

The little boy looked up at her as Felicity gave Thea an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I have my hands full with little Jamie here." She ran her hand through his dark colored hair, he just made a face at her and then went back to playing with his action figure.

Moria rolled her eyes and stood up, putting down some of the toddler toys that found it's place in her lap.  
"I will get it, you girls just stay here and entertain little James." Thea and Felicity agreed to that, they both turned back to Felicity's son and started to play with him.

-  
Monica took one last look at them before going to the door and standing there, wondering who on earth it could be in the afternoon. Barry was at Central City for a state of emergency, something was up with his best friend Iris.  
He had asked Felicity if she wanted to come with him and they could bring James if she wanted, but Felicity said that she'd rather stay with Moira and Thea at the mansion.  
And Walter, her own husband, was at his work and wasn't supposed to be back until dark...

Moira straightened her dress and fixed her blonde hair, she took in a deep breath before opening the door with a bright smile. But when her eyes came into contact with the blue ones, her heart stopped. Her breath caught in her throat, his hair was neatly combed his face had stubble decorating his chin and top lip, his jacket and tie were smooth as he stood there with a smile on his face. Waiting.

Moira's hand went to her heart as she looked at her son, "Hey mom, I'm back."  
"Mom, what's going on? Who's at the door?" Came an all to familiar voice, all of a sudden, Thea appeared. Her face turned from concerned to shocked, Thea's mouth open. Her hand going up and slowly covering her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes, Oliver smiled softly at them. Thea grew up so beautiful, her long dark hair all in curls around her shoulders. Her blue dress hanging around her knees and her green eyes shimmering with tears.

Oliver instantly frowned, thinking he did something wrong.  
"Thea..." He said softly, then he heard high heels clicking on the floor and the once voice he could never forget, the voice he always imagined telling him to keep going, to come back to her.

Felicity walked out of the hall, "Moira, I need to take...." she trailed off, seeing Oliver.  
"Felicity." He breathed softly.

She just stared at Oliver, her eyes wide behind her glasses. And all of a sudden, a little boy walked up behind her. He held an action figure, he wore a blue shirt and little jeans. The little boy's arm wrapped around Felicity's leg, pulling himself closer to her.

Oliver's eyes held confusion for a second as Felicity put her hand on his head, looking down at him briefly before looking back at Oliver.  
"Ollie." Thea whispered, taking the first step towards him. Oliver's eyes pulled away from Felicity, going to Thea. Who ran up to him and gave him a very big hug, squeezing the breath out of him.

Oliver huffed and put his hands on Thea's shoulders and gently pulled her back, "Ollie, it's you. It's really you." She said, tears of joy falling down. Oliver nodded, a smile on his face as he gently hugged his sister back. Thea held on tight to him, sobbing in his shoulder as she babbled stuff. Oliver closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, willing himself not to cry, to keep a straight face.  
He was home, he was finally home. To where he belonged.

Thea pulled away and rubbed her eyes, looking at Moira. She slowly walked over and gave Oliver a gentle hug, he put his hands on her back. Closing his eyes like he did with Thea.  
"I-I can't believe it's you." Moira whispered, her voice breaking as she hugged her son tighter.

-  
Oliver soon felt hot wetness on the side of his neck, he felt Moira shiver in his arms as she cried, happy that her son had finally came home.  
"I thought you were dead." She whispered softly.

Oliver immediately felt confused, he pulled her back by her shoulders and looked down at his mother, "Mom, what do you mean? They said that you refused to pay the ransom." He said, using 'they' instead of the real names of the people who held him captive on Lian Yu.

Moira's face also twisted in confusion, Thea came to stand beside her mother. She looked from her to her big brother, "Ollie, we got a letter in this mail, a week after you were kidnapped. It said, 'send two billion dollars to the empty warehouse near the edge of the Glades. Then we will return Oliver Queen home, safe and sound...', that was the first thing mom did, she pulled two billion dollars from her checking account in cash and shoved it in an envelope."  
Thea paused for a moment, her eyes flickering to Felicity and her son for a minute before going back to looking at Oliver.

"Mom hand delivered it to the warehouse, she left it there and sat in her car for a while until someone came. The person drove up, she asked if he was the guy and he was. Mom asked for you back, but the man just took the money and handed her another white envelope.  
"She was looking at it when the man took off, no licence plate on the car. But it was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, black with silver decorating the door handles, but one was black. The left backseat... that was all she saw-"

"And then I drove back to the mansion where Felicity and Thea were waiting for me, I didn't want to call the cops for fear that they will kill you." Moira said, cutting her daughter off. Moira's face looked like it had been set in stone, because she wasn't looking at Oliver or Thea. She was just staring at the wall with her mouth set in a straight line.

"I opened the letter," she continued, "I read it out loud, 'Thank you very much for you business, we would return Oliver Queen to you. But sadly, he had died because of a virus that spread through the city. It killed him just yesterday, I assure you. He will rest in peace, but unfortunately we cannot get you his body or give you your money back. So terribly sorry. - Kim Young-Al.'" Moira finished, hate crossing her features with a hint of sadness.

-  
Then she turned back to Oliver, "Kim Young-Al had killed me, I thought I lost my boy. But..." She stopped, then smiled softly, "He's home now." And with that, she gave Oliver another hug.

Oliver's eyes connected with Felicity's as he pulled away from Moira, he walked slowly over to her. His eyes going from the boy to her, "Felicity?"  
She bent down and picked up the boy, his eyes remained locked on Oliver.

"Your back." She whispered softly, ducking her head and wiping her eyes with her free hand.  
"I'm sorry Felicity..." Oliver paused as he looked once more at the kid, was he hers? Was she married?  
His eyes trailed to her left hand, and there is was. As plain as day, a wedding ring.

"You're...?" Oliver asked, letting the question hang in the air. His heart broke silently, the woman he fell in love with, five years ago was married... and had a son.  
"Yes Oliver, I-" Felicity stopped, unsure of what to say to the man she had been in love with since she first met him, who was supposed to be dead... because of a virus...  
She looked down at James, he was still looking at Oliver the action figure long forgotten. Hanging limply in his hands.

-  
"Well," Oliver said, clearing his throat pushing his feeling deep down inside of him.  
Like Slade said, 'Ne chuvstvovat', chto ne yavlyayetsya neobkhodimym, pochuvstvovat' to, chto neobkhodimo. Gnev, eto to, chto derzhit vas proiskhodit.'  
And he was right, Oliver lived by that and always did.

"Who is this little guy?" He asked, ignoring the funny feeling he got in his gut.  
Felicity smiled as Thea came up to stand beside Oliver, he knelt down and gave the little boy a big smile.  
"Hi." He said in a slight childish voice.

The boy smiled at Oliver, "This is little James Robert Allen..." Felicity said, stumbling over 'Allen' as if she was going to say something else.  
"I'm James, who are you?" The little boy asked, a smile came to his face and Oliver noticed he was missing a tooth.

"Oliver," he said, reaching over and ruffling James dark hair. He laughed and put his finger up to his mouth, then he took it out.  
Thea placed a hand on Oliver's back and gave it a rub, he glanced at her before looking back at James, "Or you can call him Ollie."

"Ollie." James said with a big smile, Felicity smiled softly as she glanced at her son and Oliver. She would have to tell Barry that Oliver's home, of course she told her husband about him... He was the first thing she told him about...

-  
Oliver finished talking with James, he stood up and turned to Thea, "Show me the abandon building." He said, he wanted to see the place where Kim lied that he had died... well maybe he did die. He died on Lian Yu, Oliver Queen died... and someone new was born. Something else...

Thea looked momentarily shocked, she recovered from that and gave Oliver a face, "What makes you think I know where it is? I've never been there..."  
Oliver could tell she was lying, it was one of the skills he learned when he was-  
Oliver stopped himself from thinking about that. It was the past, and the past was the dark times he never wanted to remember.

"That's cute," he said sarcastically, tipping his head to one side momentarily.  
"I can tell your lying, just take me there Thea." He said, crossing his arms and giving her a short glare.  
Thea sighed, then she gave him a smile. Tipping her head to the side just like he did, a bright smile playing at her face. Then she stood up straight, "Alright Ollie, this is the first thing you want to do since you came back from the dead?" She teased, grabbing her purse before leading him back out the front door.  
Oliver rolled his eyes, "I wasn't dead." He said.

"Well to us you were!" Thea yelled, all of a sudden emotional. Her eyes swelled up with tears, "Like dad..." She whispered softly, striking a nerve in Oliver. He flinched softly at the thing she said, his father. Distant, cheating, never there, abusive whenever he was home... But the only person he was abusive with was with Moira...

-  
Oliver suddenly pulled his little sister to his, hugging her smaller frame into his big one, "I will never, ever be like dad. I will stay with you till the end." He said, gently stroking her brown hair.  
Thea sighed softly in his arms, relaxing against his strong chest.

Oliver let his hands fall away and allowed Thea to wipe her tears. She sniffed a few times, "Okay, let's go. I know they way." She said, walking over to the dark blue Cadillac he saw sitting in the driveway earlier. She unlocked the door and they both got in.

~

Oliver walked around the warehouse, a big empty space. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be, it was perfect for his new lair.  
"Thea, who owns this?" He asked, walking around to the far side of the warehouse, this is perfect... although it was fairly close to the Glades, but there was nothing else as perfect as this because there was a hidden basement, he saw that before Thea. And Thea probably wouldn't notice.

"Um... I think it belongs toooo..." She said, dragging out the 'to'. Thea pulled her phone out and stared to search, "Great reception." She muttered.  
Oliver chuckled lightly.

"It is owned by Merlyn Global Group..." She said looking up, "aand it's for sale for twenty-thousand dollars."  
Oliver smiled, he might just have to buy this.

"Awesome, schedule me an appointment with Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said as he turned and started to walk out, Thea rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
"Whatever Oliver, I'll just be you're assistant!" She called after him. He only gave Thea a thumbs up as he got in the car, she shook her head and followed her big brother.

~  
~  
~

Oliver sighed as he lay in his bed, there wasn't much to do tonight... they were going to throw him a Welcome Home Christmas Party on Christmas eve... that was something to look forward too. Oh, Felicity's husband would be coming back soon. So he could meet him...

But did he want to meet him...?

Oliver sighed as he stood up, tonight, he was going out. He looked around before locking his door and going over to his closet. He opened it slowly and smiled, he reached down and picked up his black bow. The tips of the Compound Recurve bow were a dark green color, he then picked up his quiver of arrows.

He set those down outside of his closet door and finally picked up the thing he came for, a leather green suit, with a hood. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not feel what is unnecessary, feel what is necessary. Anger, that is what keeps you going - something Slade told Oliver a long, long time ago...
> 
> Also, I will make flash backs happen in every chapter from now on...
> 
> And also, I wonder what on earth Oliver is holding...
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Home - Daughtry


	8. Surprised Again and Again (Christmas Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Oliver's first night out on the city, in an instant, he has something to do. But it causes a panic with his mother as all ways. But Oliver gets home in time to sleep a bit on Christmas eve, but when he wakes.
> 
> He will find that he probably should've stayed in bed this Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy birthday and a happy New Year.
> 
> Good, I got this done in time. Awesome.

Oliver silently slipped on his leather clad gloves, he gripped bow tightly, slipping his quiver over his chest. He dipped two of his fingers in the jar of warpaint he owned, he closed his eyes and started to rub it around his eyes. He rubbed it over his eyelids and around his eyes, finally he was finished.  
Rubbing the rest of the black war paint against his leather pants, he didn't really care. This was his first outing in the city and he was very eager to check it out, stop any one who decided to pick on innocents. Or doing anything wrong in general...

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

*  
"Alright, Yao taught you how to use this, right?" Slade asked, picking up a compound bow and handing it to Oliver. He frowned at Slade and took the bow from him, making the man laugh.

"Alright," Slade said, walking around Oliver where he stood in the forest. His long hair dark and greasy, Oliver had no idea why he had to stay up to improve his bowing skills while Yao slept in the little hut Slade built while he was stranded on the island with Yao a long time ago. He was the one who taught him Russian, who taught him how to use escrima sticks.  
And in return, Yao taught him how use a bow and speak Chinese. Over the years, when ever Yao would go out to collect water, he would be gone for a few hours.  
But he wasn't missed, he would go over to Slade's house and he would teach him some Russian and then escrima sticks, which was weird that he taught Yao Russian, because he had a thick Australian accent to go along with his dark hair and stubble covered face, but any way. It wasn't any of Oliver's concern. And in return, Yao would teach him Chinese, how to use a bow and to craft one. Because Slade lived on his own, no one gave him food, no one gave him firewood, shelter or clothes.

 

He had been shipwrecked on Lian Yu and managed to stay away from Kim Young-Al and Ra's al Ghul for many years, but one day some people arrived on a row boat and took Slade to a ship, the ship took him to China where some dictator forced him to tell him where Yao was.  
Because apparently Yao had slept with his daughter, Slade held out for as long as he could. But it slipped out one day, he told them that it was Lian Yu.

But he refused to tell them anymore.  
Then they went to Lian Yu the back way and got Yao, and then after Yao had been tortured every day for a month before being returned to Lian Yu. Then Yao refused to tell him anymore.

~

 

"I want you to shoot me." Slade said, going over to a tree standing right where Oliver was pointing the arrow. Oliver gave him a face, "I don't want to hurt you." He half lied, his throat still hurt from the punch to his throat.

Slade chuckled, "Yeah right, go ahead." He said, getting into a fighting stance.  
Oliver started to hesitate but then he grinned and nocked the arrow, expecting it to lodge itself in Slade's shoulder. But nope, Slade's large hand grabbed the shaft of the arrow just as the tip touched his shoulder, Oliver mouth fell open as a stared at that.

He he's never seen any one with that fast of reflexes, not even Yao. Slade grinned briefly before turning the arrow around and throwing it at Oliver.  
And on instinct, he raised his hands and dropped his bow to the ground. It went right through his slightly spread fingers, spreading them apart before he closed his fingers tightly. Stopping the arrow before it hit the side of his head, Oliver looked up with wide eyes. Looking at the arrow then at Slade, he took in deep breaths trying to calm his nerves.

He was almost killed with an arrow!  
And he caught it! It was both terrifying and amazing at the same time, he was also a little ticked at Slade.  
"What the frack Slade?!" Oliver yelled, letting his anger take a hold of him. He tossed the arrow to the ground and stormed over to him.

-  
"Ne chuvstvovat', chto ne yavlyayetsya neobkhodimym, pochuvstvovat' to, chto neobkhodimo. Gnev, eto to, chto derzhit vas proiskhodit." Slade said in Russian, his Australian accent pushing through a bit. He smile a white yet crooked smile at him, his dark eyes shimmered.  
Oliver knew it was Russian, but he had no idea what it meant and before Oliver could ask, Slade was explaining.

"Do not feel what is unnecessary, feel what is necessary. Anger, that is what keeps you going..." he said, blocking a punch that came his way. He ducked and sent one to Oliver ribs, hitting home and making him stagger back. The air rushed from his lungs as he stumbled back, Oliver caught his breath and straightened himself.  
"What about love?" He asked, almost knowing the answer.

"Frack love." Slade muttered, he went in and aimed a punch at Oliver. He ducked, throwing his head forward, making his green hoodie fall over his head.  
Slade sent a knee to his nose, knocking him hard. Oliver yelped and jerked back, he held his nose with a little bit of blood leaking between his fingers. This time, Oliver didn't have tears shining in his eyes, just pain.

"Don't show your pain, it makes you seem weak. You need to keep a hard face, never, ever. Show you're true emotion." Slade said, pointing at him. Oliver nodded and blinked the pain away, he removed his hand for a second, but then it went back up to cradle his nose. Slade fought the urge to roll his eyes at him, this would take awhile. But then he thought of something else.

He reached over to Oliver and grabbed the front of his hood, pulling it forward till it covered his shaggy hair and blue eyes.  
"Keep the hood on, always Oliver."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver took one last glance at his room before turning the lights off, he pulled the hood over his head. Let's just see how much Starling City has change since the five years he had been gone, first, he'd check out the Glades.

See if that was as bad as he left it, Oliver slipped out of his room and landed quietly on the yard. He looked up at the window, he'd leave it open, no one would know.

Oliver snuck out of the mansion yard as easy as he walked in it, no one saw him. His suit blended in with the darkness all around, Oliver managed to avoid all of the street lights as he slowly jogged on the sidewalk.  
Soon enough, the first building of the Glades appeared. Oliver grinned under his hood, feeling a spike if adrenaline run through him. He picked up the pace, going right over the building.

He jumped up and grabbed onto a random pipe sticking out of the wall, his bow safely strapped around his chest. He swung his body back and forth before swinging forward, letting go of the pipe. He swung through the air, landing down on another build below it. He landed in a crouch, a grin coming to his shaded face.

No one could call him Oliver Queen, not any more... they'd call him something else... right now he didn't know what he'd call himself...  
But, right now, names didn't mattered. Just making sure his city was okay.

Oliver jumped down from the building, looking around briefly before taking off the the alleys. In the distance, a dog barked. Voices could be heard and the crackling of fire. Oliver took a peak around the corner, just seeing it was homeless people gathered around a fire. Nothing he needed to mess with, until something caught his eye. A small packet was passed to one of the homeless men, he took it wordlessly and started to walk away.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and pulled his bow from his body, he climbed up the side of a building and landed on the roof, following the man silently. What was in the packet looked like Vertigo, a narcotic drug that effected the person to make them feel pain and their worst fears. But new something was put in this drug, making you feel pleasure instead of pain and dizzy on your feet.

-  
And in the morning you really feel it, a horrible head ache that made your ears, eyes and nose bleed. Sometimes it kills people, it just really depends on the dose of it.  
Oliver had heard of this drug from the news, it seems to have taken over the Glades and some of his beloved city... this drug was not good.

-  
Oliver continued to follow the man until he turned down another alley, that was when he jumped down and pointed his bow with an arrow on the nocking point, ready to shoot if needed.  
"Stop right there." He said, making his voice deep.

The man stopped and turned around, his eyes wide and alarmed. But upon spotting Oliver, he relaxed and a smirk came to his face, as if he didn't believe that Oliver had the balls to shoot him.  
"Sorry, don't have any cash." He said, waving Oliver away. The man turned and started to walk away, Oliver growled under his hood, his fury rising.

He would make sure people took him seriously!  
"The Vertigo, give it to me." He said, his voice deep and menacing. He was going to get the drug, one way or another.

"Sorry, this is mine. I paid for it, and if you want your own. You're going to have to find it somewhere else."

Oliver frowned, he didn't like no for an answer. Oliver let the arrow fly without another thought, it lodged itself in the man's shoulder. He let out a cry and fell to the ground, Oliver walked over to the man's side. Having no intention of helping him.

~  
~  
~

*  
"Nice take down," Slade said from under Oliver, his arm was pinned against his back and he was lying flat against the ground with Oliver lying on top of him breathing heavily. After a few minutes of fighting, Oliver had finally gotten him down and had him pinned. He was very exhausted from this and just wanted to sleep, but Slade told him that this is going to go on for a while until the ship came back to get them.

And all of a sudden, Oliver was on his back, his hands pressed behind his back. Putting an extreme strain on them, Oliver cried out and moved against Slade.  
"Stop Slade! Please!" He whimpered, squirming around, trying to throw the heavier man off.

"No." Slade said, pushing down on him harder. The pain increasing, making Oliver whine and still. Trying to ease the pain.  
"Don't show your pain, tolerate it and never give in. No matter what you have to go through, don't help those who wronged you. Instead, torture them, give them what they deserve.  
"And never release someone who says please."

-  
Oliver just relaxed his body and concentrated on what Slade just said, and then, he took those words to heart.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

"Ahh!" The man yelled in pain as blood seeped through his shirt as Oliver walked around to face him, "The Vertigo." He growled, holding out a gloved hand.

The man looked at Oliver with pain in his eyes, he spat at him, narrowly missing his boots. Oliver stood and delivered a sharp kick the man's face, making him tell in pain and roll over on his back, the arrow digging harder into his back.

"The drugs, give them to me now!" Oliver yelled, stringing another arrow. This time, aiming it at his head.  
"Okay, okay. Just, please." He said, holding his hand up, grimacing in pain as he reached in his pocket. The man pulled the green colored drugs out of his pocket and handed them to Oliver, he took them and shoved it in a pocket.

"Who gave you these? Who is the dealer? Tell me before I kill you!" He yelled in his deep voice, he let his anger show through his cold personality for tonight.  
The man didn't answer as fast as Oliver liked, he first rolled him over, then shot him in the back of the knee to make him hurry up.

The man cried out in pain, "I-I don't know who the dealer is, but the man who gave me these, his name is Guillermo Barrera. H-he told me he got them from a man that calls himself the 'The Count'."  
Oliver stood there for a minute, letting the information sink in. Once he was done with that, he looked down at the man, "What will I do with you?"

-  
But Oliver already knew what he was going to do to the man, his mother got him a security thing for him. All he had to do was press a button and it would call the cops, showing Oliver's ID on the screen. They would be there within a matter of minutes, but the problem is that it had a tracking device in it, so he'd have to leave it here.

Oliver quickly shot another arrow in the back of the man's leg, making sure the note was still there, before pressing the security button and dropping it.  
The man groaned in pain, lying his face on the wet ground as Oliver climbed up a fire escape to get out of the alley.

Obviously they would notify Moira that he was out, so he needed to get back to the house before anyone could see him, he didn't get enough done tonight.  
Oh well, he'd have all night tomorrow. He would just have to sleep in the morning.

-  
Soon, Oliver was climbing through his window. His room was as he left it, Oliver quickly took off his outfit and put it in the closet along with his bow and arrows. Then he went to his privet bathroom and rubbed off all the war paint. He slipped into some comfortable pants, then pulled on a t shirt, he turned the light on and sat on his bed.  
Flicking the tv on.

Oliver leaned forward with interest, they were talking about what just happened seven fracking minutes ago!!  
Oliver chuckled lightly, turning it up.

"Well police just got here a few minutes ago after a nine-one-one call by Oliver Queen himself, he had just returned earlier today. The police department gave him a little push button thing to contact the police when ever he is in danger."  
Oliver scoffed, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself! But he continued to listen to the news reporter lady.

"The police arrived on scene to find nothing put this man with three arrows in his body and a note. Two of them targeted the major nerves in the back of the knees, making him unable to move. The other one was located in his shoulder, digging down deep and tearing multiple muscles. The note that was left there said 'He had Vertigo, take him in.' No one knows who wrote the note or where Oliver Queen is, his device was lying on the ground beside the man. It is likely, he was kidnapped."

-  
"Oliver? Oliver, where are you?!" Came Moira's frantic voice, Oliver looked up just as she burst into his room. Her eyes wide, breath rapid.

Moira's eyes found Oliver, she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Oliver's eyes widened in fake confusion, he knew why she was like that. She thought someone tried to get him, Oliver managed to get his worried mother off, giving her a weird look.

"Mom, mom. Whoa, whoa." Oliver said grabbing her shoulder, trying to still his frantic mother. But she didn't stop moving.

He never knew she would become this protective of him, it was insane! Oliver heaved a huge sigh as she took the remote from him and pointed it at the TV, turning it up as the reporter lady just repeated the story.

-  
"Oliver Jonas Queen!!" She yelled at him, the fury laced in her voice.  
Oliver flinched at her voice, it wasn't good whenever she used his full name. And she hardly ever did, now that he was an adult. It was strange hearing it come out of her mouth, it took him back to when he was a little boy. He'd either break a window or destroy something else, then his mother would yell at him.

"Yes mother?" He asked innocently, but he was far far from innocent.  
"What the heck is this about? We're you in the Glades? I told you I didn't want you to go out today, please Oliver! Just tell me the truth!" Moira yelled, she was getting herself all worked up for no reason!

"Listen, mom, relax. Let me tell you what happened." He said, gently directing his mother to sit down on his bed, while the whole time wracking up an excuse to throw his mother off. It would just be a little lie, just this one time.

-  
"I went to the grocery, you remember? Okay, I bumped into Tommy Merlyn there. I haven't seen him in, like forever, and I still hadn't told him that I was back. He was all freaked out and stuff, but after I confirmed it was me. He hugged me and you know, we walked with each other trying to catch up on stuff when I bumped into someone, I said sorry to the guy but he didn't say anything...  
"Tommy said that that guy was rude, I didn't really say anything. There was something off about that guy, but Tommy distracted me with something else. I came back to the mansion and found that my pocket was empty, the device was gone...." Oliver paused for a second, part of that story was true, he did go to the grocery store and ran into Tommy. But never lost his device, Oliver looked at his mother who was listening to his story with interest.

"So either I dropped it at the grocery store and someone picked it up or that guy took it out of my pocket." Oliver said with a shrug, Moira couldn't possible know he was half lying. He kept his face straight, his hands by his side except for moving his hands occasionally to talking about his story.

-  
Moira seemed to be thinking about that before her eyes connected with Oliver's, his heart rate picked up slightly as a slight sign of doubt came to her face.

"So you think someone took it to pose as you?" Moira asked. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows once, but then relaxed, "I-I guess that could be the moral of the story." He said with a shrug, trying to keep his hands from going up to rub the back of his neck.  
Moira seemed to accept that story from her son, "Okay, you get some sleep and I'll tell the news reporters that your home."  
Oliver nodded, fairly surprised that news reporters started to ask Moira questions about that.

-  
Moira must've almost had a heart attack upon hearing that they found her son's device thing on with ground without him there, he'd have to be more careful than that. He had to be more secret, so from now on... there would be no cops.

Oliver pulled out the Vertigo out of his pants, three little green and black pills were sitting in there.  
'The Count' made these? Who was The Count? Why did he want to kill people with these drugs?

Once again, so many questions and no answers to them, that just frustrated the heck out of him!!

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
"So, what does he call you?" Slade asked that same night, he was having Oliver use his knife skill while Slade just say down by a nice warm fire with a cup of joe. Oliver just tried to ignore the warmth that tried to get him closer, just concentrated on using the knife.

Twirling it without cutting his digits off, stabbing, blocking and spinning with the knife. It was sometimes confusing and every once in a while he would cut his fingers and curse, but the Slade would chide him to keep going.

-  
Oliver just realised that Slade had said something to him, he looked at him while still twirling the knife. Slade looked annoyed that he had to repeat himself, but he did.

"I said, what does he call you?" Slade asked again, his face still held a bit of annoyance.  
"Yao?" Oliver asked in confusion, he used to live with a lot of 'he's.  
"No, Santa Claus." Slade said with all the sarcasm one man could muster up, "No shot Yao!!" He yelled, throwing a rock at Oliver. He ducked and it hit the tree behind him, "Shesh Slade! Chill out, I was just confirming if that is what you wanted to know!" Oliver yelled back, his grip on the knife tightened as he glared at him.

"Why are you nagging on me? Huh? It it because you don't know me? Well I don't know you either and just because Yao trusts you doesn't me I do! So just lay off for once today!" Oliver yelled, his frustration building up with every word he said.

Slade just kept a neutral face while watching Oliver rampage around, "Ne pozvolyayte vashey razocharovaniye vzyat' v ruki vash razum i telo, upravlyat' im i uderzhivayte yego do tekh por, poka ne yest' chto-to, chtoby udarit'. Dlya togo, chtoby yego na, nikogda ne plachut. Nikogda ne pokazyvat' slabosti, nikogda ne povredit te, chto vy doveriye." He said, cutting Oliver off. Making him stop and give him a look, "Listen, Slade-"

Once again Slade cut him off by explaining what he just said, "Do not let your frustration take a hold of your mind and body, control it and hold it in until you have something to punch. To take it out on, never cry. Never show weaknesses, never hurt the ones you trust." Oliver just sighed, Slade was right...

He just needed to relax and concentrate on what he was doing....

*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver sighed and put the pills down on the dresser, he'd have to hide those later, but right now... He really felt like he needed some sleep. And with that, Oliver laid back down on his bed and snuggled up tight under the blankets just as the first snow fell down from the sky...

~  
~  
~  
~

€

¥

£

"Ollie, Ollie.... Oliver, Oliver, Olinator. Oliventor, sleepyhead... Santa Queen Claus." A voice very familiar whispered in his ear, the breath tickled his ear, something was being placed on his head and there was a poking sensation in his back.  
He willed himself not to flip out and attack the person, Oliver slowly peeled open his blue eyes to see a white face with a beard and it was freakishly cartoon ish.  
Oliver yelled loudly as he bolted up right and scooted to the edge of his bed, where he fell of backwards and landed with a heavy thump on his butt.

"Ow..." He hissed, then he remembered the weird cartoon thing. Oliver started to scoot back when his sister face appeared from the side of the bed, her eyes twinkling in amusement at her brother.  
All the while, he had no idea why the flip she was smiling.

"Thea..." He growled warningly, suddenly, a Santa hat fell in his lap. Making Thea erupt in giggles as she saw the face Oliver made, "Merry Christmas, Ollie!"

Oliver looked up at her, the annoyance clear on his face. Then, Thea held a broom over his head that had mistletoe on it.  
"Look Mr. Santa! Who's that under the mistletoe? I think it's Oliver Queen! Pucker up Ollie!" Thea said, pulling a stuffed Santa Claus from behind herself. It was the freakishly cartoon one, "No, Thea." Oliver said, taking the broom from her and putting it on the floor. He stood up and gave his little sister a face.

-  
Thea suddenly got up off of the bed and advanced in him with the toy held up, "Give him a kiss!" She said in a sing song voice, Oliver started to back up. He had never been afraid of a toy before, but he seriously didn't want that thing touching his face.  
"Thea, no. I am not kissing anything or anyone today." Oliver said, backing slowly out of the room.

Thea suddenly stopped and put her hands on her hip, "Where is your holiday spirit Ollie? Mistletoe is part of the Christmas tradition! So if you are under it and Mr. Santa sees you, then he gets to kiss you!" And with that, Thea lunged at Oliver, holding up the seriously creepy toy up. Trying to touch his face with the toy, Oliver yelled again and pulled the door open.  
He ran out into the hall, tripping over the thick rug before regaining his feet and running the the stairs with Thea close behind him, Oliver's eyes wonder to the wall, where it was decorated with Christmas decor. How did he not notice this yesterday?

Oliver shook his head, he didn't care about that! He had to get away from his sister!  
"Thea, leave me alone!" He yelled as he got to the stairs, Oliver rushed down them without a moment's hesitation. Thea was right behind him, "No Ollie! Mr. Santa gets to kiss you fare and square!" She yelled, thundering down the stairs right after him.

"There is nothing square about tha-ahh!" Oliver said as he missed a step, tripping down the rest of the way. Thea jumped up just as Oliver tripped, her arms wrapped around him and then she screamed as they both fell down the stairs.

Oliver and Thea landed hard on the bottom, Thea sat atop Oliver's back, rubbing her eyes and groaning about her ankle hurting.  
"Your ankle? Your ankle?!" Oliver yelled, doing a push up and throwing Thea off the side.  
"What about my back? And my chest?" Oliver said, glaring at her. His anger rising at his little sister, sure it was Christmas, but really? Can't a guy get a little peace and quiet?

"Children." Came Moira's stern voice, taking both of them from their arguing to look at her.  
Oliver relaxed slightly and let out a soft sigh, he shouldn't yell at his sister. She was just trying to cheer him up after being gone for five years, in fact he hadn't had Christmas for awhile... He missed getting gifts, he had to admit that.

He missed opening the presents and being happy about getting what he wanted, the awful fruitcake his mother made. Seriously, it was gross.  
He missed the hot coco, the tiny marshmallows, the laughs and happy faces of his friends and family...  
But most of all he missed the snow and the snow men him and his sister used to build.

-  
"Oliver! Oliver, are you even listening?" His mother demanded, obviously Oliver wasn't listening. Thinking about his previous Christmas' with his family...

Oliver snapped himself out of his memories, he looked up at his mother and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry mom, I was just thinking about the previous Christmas' we had..."  
Moira smiled softly as if she was remembering them too, but then that smile was gone and was replaced with a hard demeanor, "Well those are the past Christmas', we will not dwell in the past. Now as I was saying, guest will be arriving shortly and I need you two to make yourselves presentable.  
"Oliver, I got you a new suit and tie, it should be hanging up in your bathroom. I would think it would be best if you took a shower, you kinda look like you haven't slept in a long time..." Oliver just chuckled at her before standing up, "Yeah back on the island, they didn't have any beds... just rocks, grounds and if possible, a blanket." That earned a chuckle from his mother and sister, what? It was true!

But Oliver didn't feel like saying so, he just smiled as he went back upstairs. First Christmas back, whoo hoo. It is going to be spent with a bunch of people he didn't know, besides his mother, sister, Felicity, Walter, Tommy.  
Okay, maybe not a bunch of random people.

-  
Oliver walked into his room, instantly going to his bathroom where he stripped of his t shirt and pj pants. He passed the mirror when his scars caught his eye, Oliver frowned at that. He walked a little closer to the mirror, everything was still there, and he hated it more than anything!

Oliver turned quickly away from his image, spotting the suit and tie.... a red and green tie to be exact.  
He frowned, nope, no. That was so not going to happen, Oliver took the tie off and walked into his closet, he pulled his own tie out.  
A dark green one with red lines encircling it, this was a much better Christmas tie. Oliver moved those things away from the shower and over to the doorway, after that was done. Oliver eagerly hopped in the warm shower, groaning in amazement as he felt the hot water leak over his tense back muscles.  
He rolled his shoulders a couple of times before grabbing the shower puff, and a bar of soap.

~  
~

Oliver smoothed out his tie and fixed the wrinkles in his jacket, awesome. Now he was ready.  
He looked up when Thea walked in, her dark green dress was long and smooth without a single wrinkle in it. It went up and around her shoulder and decorated on that strap was red jewels, her long hair was pulled up into a bun full of curls, exposing her beautiful face. The rest of her chest was bare except for a single necklace that had a little green with a bit of red mistletoe.

He smiled at his sister and went over to her, "I see you really like mistletoe." Oliver teased as she literally gave him a death glare, "You of all people should know Ollie, that Christmas is my favorite holiday." She said, taking the arm he offered out to her.

Oliver chuckled again, he began to lead her down the stairs. Truth be told, Christmas was his favorite day... but now that has changed and he didn't really want to think about why it changed.  
Oliver and Thea made their was downstairs just as there was a knock on the door, Thea jumped at there chance to open it. Oliver stood back and allowed her to open the door and invite the guests in, Oliver smiled up on seeing James and Felicity.

But then saw a man standing on the other side of her, with his hand on her waist. Most likely her husband, nope. Not gonna happen, he was not in the mood to meet the man who stole Felicity's heart.  
What the heck was he doing?

Felicity never loved him in the first place, she was married now and there is no freaking way that she would try to fall for him now! Plus she had a kid...  
But Oliver just felt sadness instead of anger, if he would've just waited that night. Or if he decided to stay and talk instead of run out, trying to clear his mind...

-  
He was so stupid that day... if only he stayed, maybe it would've turned out better... but he wouldn't be the man he was to today...  
Yeah, the stone cold kil-

Oliver cleared his throat, pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind as Felicity, her husband and James made their way over to him. The man was pretty tall, but he didn't have as much muscles as Oliver did. His brown hair was neatly combed back, his smile white and bright as he laughed at something Felicity said. His green colored eyes sparkled, reflecting the lights that were strung up.  
So to say, he was lean and tall, very skinny and quite possibly an easy target... wait, Oliver control yourself...

The man walked up to Oliver with a smile on his face, "Hello, you must be Oliver Queen." He said, holding his hand out for a shake.  
Oliver kept his hands in his pockets, he just looked at the hand then at the man.  
"Last time I checked the news I was sure I was Oliver Queen." He said, keeping his mouth in a straight line.  
The man didn't seemed at all offended, "I'm Barry Allen, this is my wife Felicity and son James."

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "I kinda got that the first time I saw my lover in five years." He said emphasizing the 'lover', looking deliberately at Felicity. Her face was shocked and a hand covered her chest as she just stared at him.  
Barry seemed a bit offended at that, "I am sorry but, how is that was way to talk to a CCPD?" Oliver looked at him and frowned, great now he got himself in trouble with a cop. But he wasn't going to back down that easy.

"Well excuse me and my lack of manners, I seemed to have left them on the island!!" He yelled just as Thea was pushing him away from them, while apologizing.

-  
Thea got Oliver a safe enough distance from them where she started to scold him, Oliver just ignored her with bored look on his face. He was really not in any mood to listen to his sister.

"Now go to the kitchen, mom has a surprise for you. Go, go." She said, shoing him out of the living room and to the kitchen, why would the surprise be in the kitchen?  
Oliver rolled his eyes as he enter the kitchen, finding his mother talking to a dark skinned young woman. He black hair was braided and pulled over to one side of her shoulder, the only things he could see was her sharp jaw and her black dress that covered her ankles.

Moira's eyes caught her son's, she smiled and turned to woman to follow her to Oliver.

Oliver observed the woman, she had a gentle face with high cheek bones, bright sparkling dark eyes. Her chin was strong, but not strong enough to be ugly in a woman.  
She walked with confidence, she held her shoulders strong and she was just really pretty.

-  
"Oliver, this Claire Aghlul. She is a business partner's daughter." Moira said, stepping back so they could observe each other.  
Oliver was the first one to move, he offered his hand to shake, "Oliver Queen." He said, smiling a real, warm smile at her.  
She smiled back and shook his hand, Oliver felt her soft skin underneath his worn hands. Her grip on his hand was firm, but gentle.  
"I know you you are, I've seen you on TV. Welcome back to civilization." She said with a bright smile, he smiled back and released her hand.  
"Thank you, I really needed that..." He trailed off, once again forgetting a name.

"Claire Aghlul," Claire replied almost instantly, Oliver smile. But a tingling feeling came to his stomach at the name 'Aghlul'. It sounded really familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on.  
"Um, excuse me for asking this but, where did the name come from... Aghlul...?"

Claire shrugged, "I have no idea, my father just said it it an accent name... yeah, whatever." She said with a roll of her eyes, "Crazy old man."

-  
At that, Oliver chuckled. This girl had a nice sense of humor, then Oliver remembered the surprise his mother had for him.  
"Mother, Thea said that you had a surprise for me and to go into the kitchen." Oliver said politely, Moira turned to him.  
"Ah yes, I'll tell you. You and Claire Aghlul are getting married so we can untie the companies."

-  
~

Merry Christmas to Oliver Queen, the best gift in the world!  
(Since we all know he can't keep a woman, ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas again! I hope you have a wonderful one. So yeah, first chapter of him being the vigilante. Lots of surprises.
> 
> Aghlul~ ag- ul
> 
> So I will be putting two or more songs on the end from now on.
> 
> Music - Manic Drive  
> The Uprising - Pilothill  
> Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace  
> Monster - Skillet (Arrow's main theme)
> 
> Silent Night - Martina McBride/ Clay Aiken  
> Believe - Josh Groban  
> Hark! The Harold Angels Sing - Martina McBride/ Clay Aiken  
> Christmas in Heaven - Scotty McCreery


	9. Anger Out of The Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's fury emerges from deep with in, this is worse than the island. How could his mother do this?  
> Claire doesn't even know him, how can she call in love with him?
> 
> There is a lot of things that need to be fixed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild Sexual Content*
> 
> Seriously, there is a bit of smut.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

This was way too much for Oliver to handle, Felicity married, him being married.  
Wait, Moira couldn't control him!

Oliver's face showed clear anger and frustration, his blue eyes flicked to Claire and she looked equally pissed, maybe even a bit more.

She advanced on Moira who looked quite pleased with herself, "Look here-" but Claire was cut off by someone walking in the kitchen, he had a stern face and cold eyes.  
His hair was all white, well what was left of it. Wrinkles covered his face, making him look like a Japanese raisin, the old man's dark eyes were sunk in and almost closed.  
So it was hard to see if his eyes were actually closed or open. His lips were very pale and almost looked like his skin, Oliver almost recoiled when he came closer.

-  
"Jūbun'na!" He yelled, going right over to Claire and put a old withered hand to her neck. She yelped in pain as his long fingers dug into her sensitive skin, Claire was immediately brought down on her knees. Small whimpers escaped her lips as she knelt there in front of the old Japanese man, Oliver back off as Moira kept her smile on.

They couldn't just force them to marry! He didn't love her! Not her...  
"Mom, you can't just do this!" Oliver said, trying to get his mother to reconsider the awful decision she made. Who was this woman? It was the mother he remembered, she would never force him into doing something he didn't want too...

But wait... was this for the money? Unite the companies... the old man's company must make good money for Moira to want to unite them, he didn't have too. He wouldn't go alone with this, he turned to the man.

"Get your hand off of her." He growled, getting ready to smack the Japanese man's hand off of Claire, hell, he just met her. Now he was defending the woman, she was beautiful, she just wasn't his type...  
"Oliver, stop it." Came Moira's sharp voice, Oliver stopped and glared at her. Then he advanced on her, "You cannot force me into this marriage, I just met her! Do you really expect me to fall in love with a woman I just met?" He growled, trying to contain his anger. But it was seriously hard to.

"I don't expect anything from you, except for to accept what is going to happen and enjoy it. There is no way out of this, and be lucky that it isn't Thea who is getting married to his older son..." Moira paused for a moment, "Get up Claire, Oliver you will not complain or tell anyone about this. You don't have to spend time with her or have sex with her, but you will not tell anyone about this." She said firmly while the old man stood by her silently.

Claire ducked her head, Oliver could hear soft sniffs coming from her. This was unfair, they couldn't do this. He didn't want it, Claire didn't want it.

-  
"And if I do tell someone... like say... the police?" Oliver asked, the challenge clear in his voice.  
"Then I will cut you off completely, kick you out of this house and frame you for trying to steal from me." Moira said, not a moment's look of doubt was on her face. She just looked at Oliver with hard and unwavering eyes, daring him to say something.

Oliver just couldn't say anything, he was speechless. His own mother would do that to him?  
No, no... She wouldn't. But one more look to her eyes proved him wrong, she meant it. Oliver knew that now, she would do that to her own children to get her money... what kind of stone cold person would do that?!

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver woke to a tree branch snapping, he shot up, making the blanket slip off of his shoulders.  
He looked around outside, Yao and Slade were both in the hut. Slade had told him that he needed to build up his tolerance for cold, so that is why he was sleeping out side like a dog while the other two slept in the nice, warm hut.

Oliver slowly pulled the knife from his pants, looking around. He had been missing for a day, Kim Young-Al was bound to be looking for his precious Oliver... He could've sent some men out to look for them, but would they really go that deep into the woods? He didn't know, but if he was as precious as Yao claimed he was, then they would defiantly be here...

Oliver stood up slowly with his knife ready, but then he spotted the compound bow that was used earlier today, that would be handy. A spare quiver full of arrows was lying beside it, Oliver went and grabbed, silently slipping the quiver over his head and around his chest.  
He pulled the hoodie up then strung an arrow, walking to where he heard the noise. He was being as quite as possible, he stopped to listen.

-  
Then, Oliver heard rustling and light footsteps. Wary and unsure, Oliver started to head towards the noise. He didn't care what Slade or Yao would say, he was going to find out who that was and put an end to that person.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver slowly lowered his head in submission, his eyes wildly scanned the floor. He would get himself out of this, he had too.  
"Good boy, come on. We must tell everyone about the engagement." Oliver shivered violently as he raised his head, Moira just sounded plain evil, this was not the mother he left...  
This was someone evil minded, cold and dark.

Claire raised her head and looked at him, tears were in her eyes, but they were drying up quickly.  
"Claire, I am so sorry." Oliver whispered, he and Claire both followed Moira and Claire's father to the living room. His heart was beating like a drum, this wasn't the way it was supposed to go this way, what would Felicity think?  
What about Thea and Tommy?

But why should he care what Felicity thought? He shouldn't, but he does. He still loves her, even though she is married and happy. She wouldn't care if he got married, she shouldn't care about him at all because he offended her and her husband, Barry.  
She shouldn't give a damn.

But he still couldn't help but feel like he betrayed Felicity, betrayed a woman he never met...  
"I will find a way to get us out of this." He whispered softly to her, she only nodded. Sniffing to get rid of all her sadness, but there was some still down inside of her, the only thing she could do was put on a brave face.

Just like Oliver was doing, faking a smile that look oh so real, but she knew what he was feeling inside, because she was feeling herself... how could Katashi betray her like that?  
She knew, she knew he wasn't her real father. I mean, who wouldn't know? Yes she was born and raised in Japan, but she was not Japanese... She wasn't African-American, she wasn't Chinese or British or Scottish.

She didn't have a father or a mother, she was given to a Japanese cult thing... there was so much that went on his her life. It sucked, she hated her life and now that she had to be married to someone she just met. He was attractive, Claire had to admit that. And she might as well have a little crush on him, but it wasn't enough to fall in love with him...

-  
Oliver walked out of the hallway with Claire beside his side, he sucked in a breath, trying to keep his face neutral. He didn't need to let the others know that he was being forced into this, it wasn't like they were going to guess that... But he still had to fake it for his mother.

Right now he had a lot of anger all built inside, he wanted to tear his mother's heart out. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. No matter how many times she would betray him, he still couldn't bring himself to plan about killing her.  
She was the woman who gave birth to him, took care of him when he was sick, was there for him when his father wasn't...  
Oh yeah, one more thing. Forced him into this marriage!

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver hid behind a tree as he heard a voice whispering, sounding very gentle and feminine. He couldn't make out what the words were saying, he waited and listened as the woman moved closer. He didn't hear a second voice or a pair of footsteps, he prepared to pulled the string back. One, two, three!

Oliver jumped out from behind the tree and pointed his bow, eyes wide. Not quite sure what he was expecting, but what he got was a beautiful woman.  
She turned around as fast as lighting, pointing her own bow at him. Both were surprised, scared and afraid.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her, her nice dark hair was in waves around her shoulders. Her dark eyes turned from alert to curious as she observed Oliver, his face was hidden in the shadows of his hood and the darkness of night. She took a step towards him, he didn't move, as if he was being held down by the power of her eyes.

They were simply stunning, a dark brown color with edges of the moonlight in them.

But she could be one of them!  
But Oliver didn't think so, she had lowered her bow down and took the arrow off of it. Maybe he should do the same, he lowered the compound bow, but left the arrow.

-  
"Sīláidé? Nà shì nǐ ma? Nǐ kàn zài hēi'àn zhōng zhēn de bùtóng..." She said, Oliver raised his eyebrows. She knew Slade, maybe...

"Wǒ bùshì Sīláidé, nǚrén. Nǐ wèishéme zài zhèlǐ, wèishéme yào lái zhǎo tā ne?" He said, deepening his voice. Try to seem like he was someone else, he was...  
But he had no idea.

"I am of no harm to you, I am here to see Slade." She said, her accent clear in her voice. Oliver was quite surprised to find she spoke english, so he quickly transferred to english too.  
"How did you know I speak english?" He asked, letting his real voice break through. He was really confused on how she knew.

She smiled and walked up to him, pulling the hood off to reveal his face, "Its your accent." She teased, for some reason, Oliver's knees instantly got weak at her voice.

She was a beautiful woman, whom he never met nor could he trust. She smiled at Oliver again, "I am Shado, daughter of Yao. I-"  
Oliver cut her off, "You're Yao's daughter?!" He exclaimed, his eyes widened as he stared at her. He had no idea Yao had a daughter! Why didn't he tell him?  
Yeah Oliver knew he slept with someone, but Yao didn't tell him if the woman ever got pregnant and gave birth to his own daughter!

"Yeah... He went missing... a day ago... along with his friend. I think is name is Oliver... uh... Queen." Shado said, making Oliver's heart lurch in his chest.  
"Are they looking for them?" He asked, nearly in a whisper. Fear filled him up, think that they could be looking for him and Yao right now...  
"Yes they are, they're taking boats out to see if he could've escaped that way." She said, mentioning behind her where the shore was far away. Then she turned and gave Oliver a look, "Why do you care?" She asked curiously.

Oliver sucked in a breath before letting it out, "Because I am Oliver Queen."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

"Hello everyone, I hope your having a wonderful time here. Ah, I see all the presents are under the tree." Moira said coming to a stop after she came into the living room, Claire's father went and took a seat on a chair by the window.  
Oliver looked to the Christmas tree and once again was struck by how he couldn't notice that the day he came home, Christmas eve. Never once did he see that.

But he saw it now, presents under it, little James sitting eagerly with all his presents in front of him. That was when Oliver realised he didn't get anything for his friends or family... or Felicity...  
"Well, Oliver has a special announcement for us." Moira said, turning to Oliver and give him a look that said, 'put your arm around her and act like you are engaged.'

Oliver swallowed deeply as his heart rate quickened, he had to tell them... why couldn't Moira? Oh yeah, 'cause she never loved him and just wanted to put him through more hell then he's already been through.  
And possible make Felicity think that he never loved her in the first place. At that, Oliver's hands turned into fists and he gave his mother a venom filled glare. She just offered him a soft smile that was clearly evil, then she walked away to go sit by Thea. Thea smiled up at Moira then looked at Oliver, "Come on Ollie, none of us are getting any younger!" She said, her green eyes bright and smiling.

Everyone laughed, including Felicity, he almost forgot what she looked like laughing.  
Her laugh was like the sound of music to his ears, her smile was the sun to his rainy day. Oliver just sighed weakly and managed a smile, his arm slipped silently around Claire's waist, pulling her closer to his body.

She also faked a smile, but flinched when her hip touched Oliver's. And in reality, he hated it and would rather be on Lian Yu then here and seeing Felicity so happy.  
"Me and Claire are engaged..." Oliver said with a fake bright smile.

His eyes dared to wonder over to Felicity, the look on her face was heart breaking. A total look of betrayal was on her face, her mouth open in shock like when it was when he said all those thing to Barry. Her blue-grey eyes wide behind her glasses and Oliver wished he could just take what he said back, he wished he could tell her the truth.  
But he couldn't, he just couldn't...

-  
He was afraid, afraid she would reject him, and she had every right to because she was married and he had been gone for five years. Unable to tell her how he really feels...

And beside her, Barry's face fell just a little bit. Like he knew Claire some how and was sad to see her get married, he didn't notice the look on Felicity's face. Because he stood and put on a fake smile, how Oliver knew it was fake was because of Barry's eyes and because Oliver always wore a fake smile...

Thea obviously was happy and shocked at the same time, she stood at the same time Barry did, trying to ask how on earth he managed to get engaged on his second day of being back. But Moira immediately put a stop to her questioning, Oliver couldn't hear what they were saying... But he was assuming it was a lie.

Tommy got up, very happy and not a moment's doubt about the marriage, not even caring how Oliver got engaged. He was happy for them, like everyone else was... including Walter, Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance and some other dark skinned man and his wife that Oliver had not recognised coming in.

"Congratulations Oliver!" Laurel said, coming over to him and giving him a hug. Oliver hugged her back, he sighed softly. He was sorts glad that he had one of his childhood friends were here, Tommy was here too... But Oliver just didn't feel connected to her like he did with Tommy, but it was still good she was here.  
"Thanks, Laurel." He said softly into her chestnut colored hair, Laurel smiled and backed away from him.  
Next came Quentin; whom Oliver found out was a cop later on, Walter; his step dad, Barry, Tommy and Thea. Who tried to ask a question to both of them when Moira made her move to 'congratulate' her son and his 'fiancé'.

"Remember Oliver..." She whispered in his ear as another man came up.  
He was a dark skinned man with a hard face, he had a wide nose and a mouth that was set in a straight line, his nose was wide and he had a shaved head.  
He shook Oliver's hand with a firm grip, "Hello Oliver Queen, my name is John Diggle, I work for the police station and I will be staying in touch with you and your family."

Oliver just nodded as the man called Diggle went and congratulated Claire, another woman walked up.  
She had medium brown hair with a gentle face, her eyes were kind and Oliver almost instantly liked her.  
"I'm Lyla, John's wife." She said, shaking his hand. He smiled at her, "Nice to meet you." He said, his heart sinking slightly as his eyes followed Felicity out of the room with James.  
"I promise, every marriage will go through rough spots. But they will get better, that is what I promise." Lyla said, but Oliver was only half listening. He flinched upon hearing the word marriage, he just needed some sleep...

Oliver pulled away from the group, "I need some sleep, I'll see you guys later..." before anyone could protest or tell him to stay, Oliver was out of the room and hurrying up to his room.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry. There was no reason to show his pain, sadness was not necessary... so he chose not to feel it.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Shado recoiled away from him, just staring at him.  
Oliver frowned, he wasn't a venomous snake, he wasn't a disgusting rat that was rabid... He did nothing to make her want to run away, well pull away from him, because she was still here.

"Where is my father and Slade?" She demanded, her face hard. Oliver took a step back as the woman advanced on him, demanding where her father was. And if he killed him, soon, she had Oliver pressed up against a tree with a knife pressed to his throat.  
He shivered from the cool blade pressing against his throat, it was an amazing pleasure that wasn't even supposed to be. He grunted and adjusted himself, but then instantly wished he didn't. His groin pressed up against her knee that was pressed in between his legs to hold him there.

That sent a spark of pleasure through him and sent blood down to his cock, Shado looked down then up at Oliver. A smirk came to her face as she realised what she was doing to him, Shado shifted her knee so it pressed a bit harder to his aching crotch...

Oliver whimpered, what did he get himself into?! Shado gently dragged the knife over the sensitive skin on his neck, Oliver started to squirm, putting more friction on his clothed cock. He groaned loudly, if he kept this up, he just might as well cum for all he cares.

"Hey, kid! Where are you?" Came a thick Australian accent, Oliver instantly sagged in relief. Shado pulled off of Oliver and called out for Slade, "Shado?" Came his confused voice, Oliver heard the big man crashing through the underbrush. All of a sudden, the Aussie was there.

Shado ran right to him, encircling her arms around his neck and kissing his lips passionately. Oliver quietly tried to fix the bulge in his pant, making them a bit baggier and covering the top with his sweatshirt.

-  
He picked up the bow and looked over at them, okay... the kissing was going on for a very long time now... and Oliver was sure that Slade's hands defiantly did not belong where they were currently resting, and really?  
Slade was together with her? And she was pleasuring him!

Better not tell Slade what happened...

And finally, they pulled away for air. And that was when Slade noticed Oliver, "Oh, hey kid." He said, trying to catch his breath from the kissing, "This is, uh, Shado." Her said, holding his hand out to her as if showing her off.

Oliver nodded, just looking at the two of them, "I think we met."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver pulled off his tie and threw it at the wall, next came his jacket, his shoes and socks, and last his shirt. He ran a hand through his shirt cropped hair as he started to pace back and forth, this was not good. Felicity, he need to talk to her...

But looking in the mirror made him stop, no. This was for the best, she was married. He was married...

But deep down, Oliver knew this was for the worst, not talking to her would make it worse.  
Oliver didn't do anything, he just turned from the door and went to his bed. Sitting down on it and exhaling... when could he make this right?

~  
~

A tap on her shoulder made her turn and look at Barry, she tried to smile at him. But upon seeing his face, she knew he didn't like this either.  
It wasn't good, it sucked. It hurt for her...

Why did she feel as if she betrayed him too?  
"Barry-" she began, wanting to tell him something about the marriage. But she couldn't. She just couldn't do something like that to Oliver....

-  
"Are you coming back to Central City with me?" He asked, plain and out spoken...  
She just looked at him, not sure what to say... He wanted her to come back to Central City with him?  
But, he knew that she needed to stay here... But did she? What did she have to do? The marriage wouldn't be happening for a long time, and she knew she didn't want to be there...

But, again... She didn't want anything to happen to Oliver.

-  
Her eyes once again connected with Barry's and she instantly knew what she wanted to do, she want to go with him.  
She nodded her head slowly and reached for his hand, she grabbed his wrist then entangled their fingers together. All the while looking in his eyes, "Yes Barry, I'd like to go back for a few months..."  
She was silent, for a moment... thinking, she could tell him just a little bit of what she was feeling about this marriage.

"You know, Barry..." She said slowly, then stopping.  
Barry just continued to look at her with a soft face, "Its okay, Claire. I'm your friend, just tell me about it..." He paused, "It was kinda sudden... didn't you just like meet him?"

Claire sighed and pulled her hands away from Barry's, she'd have to make up a lie, but she never lied to Barry...  
"No, no, no... we knew each other before he got kidnapped, I just never told you..." She finished with a sigh, lying really, really hurt. Especially to her ex-lover and best friend.

"You sai-"  
"I'm sorry Barry, I just didn't think it was important after he left..." She said, looking away from him in shame.

Barry just sighed, "If we are going to make the train, we better go now..." Claire just nodded, she had enough of this party and she didn't even know how to work a marriage. But the only this she knew is that she didn't want to be around Oliver, "Let's go." She said, walking over to the door to wait for him.

She watched as Barry went over to Felicity and James, he pulled her in for a hug and a small kiss.  
He once again asked her if she wanted to come, Claire noticed Felicity seemed distant from her answer. But as all ways, it was a no.

Barry gave her another kiss and said goodbye to his son, he went back over to Claire and sighed, "And now we go..."

~  
~  
~

Oliver continued to look through his window as the last of the guests left the house, into the cold Christmas night... it was about time for them to leave, it was also about time for Oliver to leave as well.  
He had missed breakfast and lunch because he refused to go down there, but some people decided that they would go home for dinner, and they was when Oliver emerged from his room.

Slipping downstairs silently and into his seat, luckily for him, Felicity and James had left... along with Barry and Claire... He didn't know where she was and he didn't really care, Oliver ignored all the questions that were being asked of him, 'where did you meet?', 'how long did you love each other?', 'when is the wedding?', 'can I come?'.

Oliver answered none, even when his mother sharply said his name. He just looked up with all the evil and hate he felt for his mother, silently telling her to shut the fuck up.  
Then he finished a few more bites and went back up to his room, having lost his appetite.

-  
Now he was watching the rest of them leave, he waited a few more minutes, listening to Walter and Moira talk with muffled voices. Thea was playing with one of her knew 'toys', he could clearly hear her and did not want to imagine what that looked like.  
"I'm going to bed." He yelled from the top of the stairs, he heard a reply but didn't reply back.  
Finally, he can be who he truly was.

Oliver went to his closet and pulled out his suit, wasting no time pulling it on, then he grabbed his quiver, reaching in and pulling the Vertigo out of it.  
Oliver frowned, he needed to find Guillermo Barrera, make him tell him where The Count was.  
Oliver quickly smeared on some war paint, he locked the door and turned the lights off. He opened the window, silently balancing on the ledge as he mostly closed the window, then he jumped down on the ground.

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he made his way back to the Glades...

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver awoke to Slsde staring at him, Oliver sat up and gave him a face.  
"What?" He asked, still groggy from sleep, maybe he would need some more sleep.

Slade gave him a shit eating grin, he leaned closer to whisper in Oliver's ear.  
"I heard what you were doing last night." Then he pulled back and gave him another grin as Oliver's face heated up at the memory of that...

-  
Slade, Oliver and Shado finally got back to the little hut, all the time, Shado could not keep her hands off of him. Always giggling and talking to him in Russian, all the while, also making Oliver's pants tighter.

He shouldn't be thinking about this! Shado was with Slade, and he shouldn't. But his erection needed some relief.  
"Alright, good night." Oliver said as he laid down on the ground, pulling the blanket over his body.

He actually felt excited for this, Slade and Shado gave him a look. But they both ran into the hut.

Finally, Oliver pulled his cock out of his pants, it was dripping with precome. Oliver rubbed a hand over the head, gasping in pleasure. He gathered up the precome and rubbed it up and down his length, and then he started pumping.  
Oliver whined in pleasure as his hand roughly stroked it up and down, he threw his head back and allowed a moan to build up out of his throat.

Oliver continued to pump it faster and faster, his mind started to show him pictures of Felicity, then Shado.  
Fuck, he just met her and now he was masturbating to her face?! Damn that's messed up.  
But right now Oliver didn't care, it wasn't his fault she gave him this erection, now he had to get rid of it.

Oliver bucked into his hand, a warm feeling came to his gut and he struggled to reach it, he twisted his hand a bit and that did it for him.  
Oliver was coming to the face of Felicity, he let out a loud moan as he came all over his hand.  
"Fuck." He panted.

It was great, Oliver let out a sigh and wiped his hand off on his pants, he'd take care of that later. He then pushed his softening dick into his pants then rolled over, feeling really relaxed.

-

"We're you thinking about Shado?" Slade whispered, Oliver growled and pushed his face away. There was no way he was going to admit that...  
"Actually, I was thinking about the girl I in left Starling City." Oliver said, half truthfully.

Slade chuckled, "Alrighty, come on. You have some training to do." Oliver groaned, but allowed himself to be pulled up by him. This was going to be a really, really, long day...  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver quickly made his way across the Glades, going right to where he last saw the person.  
And there the man was, but only he wasn't in rags or around a fire. He was in a suit, talking to some other man in a suit, Oliver was in no mood to be waiting for them to finish their little conversation.

So he just strung an arrow and shot the other man in the hip, making him go down. Then Oliver strung another one and started to walk , going right over to Guillermo. He punched him as soon as he got close enough, the man fell over on the ground. A groan escaped his lips as his face connected to the ground, "Who is the Count?" He yelled in anger, delivering a sharp kick to his side. He wasn't even giving him enough time recover from all the pain coming to his body, Oliver growled and stepped back.  
"Tell me, now." Came Oliver's deep, menacing voice.

"I'll never tell you who he is.." Guillermo said, spitting out some blood, "you'll have to kill me."

Oliver strung another arrow, "Then I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that is that. Sorry the end is fast.
> 
>  
> 
> Sīláidé? Nà shì nǐ ma? Nǐ kàn zài hēi'àn zhōng zhēn de bùtóng... - Slade? Is that you? You look really different in the dark... some Shado said to Oliver, thinking he was Slade.
> 
>  
> 
> Wǒ bùshì sī lái dé, nǚrén. Nǐ wèishéme zài zhèlǐ, wèishéme yào lái zhǎo tā ne? - I am not Slade, woman. Why are you here and why do you seek him? - Oliver replying to Shado.
> 
> ~  
> ~
> 
> Not Gonna Die - Skillet  
> My High - Tinashe  
> I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace


	10. A Night Out On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is out on the town again, armed with his deadly bow. He get himself another mystery and a very special spot on a very special list...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry for the huge delay. Wow, crazy. Stayed up till midnight writing a new story called Pain Without Love, go check it out.
> 
> Oh, and I hope you guys had an amazing New Year!

Oliver let the arrow fly as Guillermo just stared at him, daring him to make a move. It landed in the middle of his back, causing Guillermo to scream.  
The man rolled over on his side, still screaming in pain, "Who is the Count?!" Oliver yelled loudly, stringing another arrow.  
Guillermo was silently whining in pain, Oliver growled as he lost more of his temper.  
"You better tell me..." He growled lowly, Guillermo continued to gasp for breath as he lay on the ground, he looked up at Oliver, pain clear in his eyes.  
He motioned for Oliver to come closer, Oliver eyed him. Should he trust the man?  
What the hell could Barrera do? He was helpless because of all the pain Oliver caused him, but Oliver had a knife hidden in his belt, he rested his hand on it as he bent down to hear what the injured man had to say.

Words was not what he got, his hood was pulled off by Barrera. Revealing his face, Oliver jerked back, closing his eyes as if that would help him conceal his identity.  
He could hear Guillermo breathe out Oliver's name, "Queen... you're the vigilante?" He asked in pain, Oliver growled and pulled his knife out.

This man wasn't supposed to know his name or identity, "Wait!" Guillermo said, his eyes widening in alarm, he held his hands up.  
"I-I can keep your secret," he said, trying to convince Oliver. He obviously didn't believe him, "No, I can't trust you."

"Fine, at least let me give you something... from your father..." Guillermo said, rapidly losing his breath. He slowly pulled a small notebook out of his pocket and handed it to Oliver, the blonde took it and looked at the front then the back.  
"Robert Queen had all the names of the people who stole from him, did wrong or did not meet his exceptions." Guillermo gasped, Oliver opened it and saw multiple lines on the first page, he narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
Then he turned the page and saw names, all written in his father's hand writing. He was shocked to see this, he had a lot of questions.  
"How did you get this?" He demanded, closing the book firmly and glaring at Guillermo. Oliver looked at the book, then at Barrera. He had stopped breathing.

-  
Oliver growled in anger as he pulled his hood back up, great... now there were two mysteries and he wasn't any closer to finding them out!

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Slade's fist came up, aiming for Oliver's jaw. He ducked, dropped himself down and did a sweeping kick, in an attempt to get Slade down.  
It almost worked, Slade jumped over Oliver's leg and landing down hard on it. Oliver cried out in pain as he felt Slade's whole weight come crashing down on his leg, Oliver twisted in his side and used his left leg to deliver a kick to Slade's nuts. Slade groaned in pain and fell back off of Oliver, but then, Slade recovered from that and got back into fighting stance.

Oliver stood quickly and got into his fighting stance, he tried to keep the pressure off of his right leg. It was throbbing hard, making Oliver want to just fall down and cry.

Slade instantly went for Oliver's injured leg, "When ever you are in pain, do not show it. They will go instantly for your injured spot and will not stop until you are dead." Slade said, delivering a hard kick to Oliver's injured leg.

He tried not to make a noise, succeeding in that. He firmly put his foot on the ground and did a round house kick to Slade's ribs, Slade's hand quickly closed around his ankle and started to pull his weight to the side.

Oliver panicked and did the one thing he knew how to do.  
He hopped up in the air with his right leg, twisting his body quickly, yanking his ankle out of Slade's grip.  
He side flipped, his heel connected to Slade's cheek, sending him down as Oliver landed on his left foot then on his right. His back faced Slade, but then he turned, once again in his fighting stance to see Slade on the ground.

The Aussie was soon up, blood trickling down his split lip. He grinned at Oliver, "That was amazing, give me your next best shot."

Oliver smiled, proud that Slade was proud of him. Then, Oliver once again went for Slade, the pain in his leg long forgotten.

*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver growled and tightened his grip on the book, then he remembered the other man he shot, he could have some info.  
Oliver went over to him and started to slap him, "Wake up." He said, then he grabbed his electric shocking arrow. Oliver flipped it on, he looked down at the man then at the arrow, he put it to the man's heart and held it there.

The man jolted up, screaming. Oliver pulled the arrow away and set it next to his feet, he then pulled out his knife and put it to the man's neck, "You have five seconds to tell me who and where The Count is before I slit your throat, then, I'll kill you anyway." Oliver said in a very deep voice, emphasizing his threat by pushing the blade harder against his neck, drawing the tiniest amount of blood.  
But he wasn't sure if he could actually go through will killing an innocent...  
He didn't have much trouble killing Barrera...

And also, these men where not innocent, they work for a drug lord who's drug is killing people! So they were far, far from innocent. And Oliver had every right to kill them...

-  
"One." Oliver growled.

The man looked around, trying to get his bearings back together, when he saw Oliver, he froze with fear.

"Two." Oliver growled, pressing the blade harder.

The man finally realized what was happening, "Wait, I-I don't know his real name I-"

He was cut off by Oliver pushing the blade harder, "Three."

"He is holding up in an abandon warehouse near the edge of the Glades!" The man said, shivering in the cold.

Oliver briefly stopped his counting, he sighed under his hood. It was most likely the building he wanted to buy...  
He'd just have to get the cops over there even though he told himself no more cops, but the building is what he wanted and he did not want blood stains on the ground... so he'd just have to have the cops help him.

"And he'd rather be called Count Vertigo..." the man said, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. Oliver glared at him from under the hood, he then looked to his knife then back up at the man.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver groaned in pain as his arm was being pulled back, he needed to get out of this before Slade or Yao found out.

"Ready to give up yet?" Came the sneaky woman's voice, her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun and her brown eyes sparkling.  
Oliver looked at her through his dark, shaggy hair, "No." He tensed his arm and began to pull, Shado's feet lost their grip on Oliver's shoulders as he wrenched his arm away from her strong grasp.  
She allowed Oliver's arm to slip through her grasp, Oliver rolled over and was up on her feet as soon as Shado was.  
"You, are really strong." He said breathlessly, he never knew women could be that strong, but Shado proved to him that they could.

She just smiled a perfect smile, the same one he'd seen when she went out side with Yao to watch Oliver train with Slade.  
They caught up a bit and Yao wasn't that surprised that she was back, apparently, she was acting as a spy for Yao while Kim thought that she was just another useless guard.  
And also, unknown to Yao, she was sleeping with Slade.  
So Oliver didn't say anything to him about it, he didn't say anything at all...

And after he had finished training with Slade, he went off to go take a walk. And then all of a sudden, Shado took him down and pinned him to the ground.  
Luckily for Oliver, his body wasn't reacting in the way it did when he first saw her.

He kinda thought that this should arouse him more than last night, but his body didn't react that way. He still thought she was beautiful woman, but he refused to accept he thought that way about her.  
Felicity was supposed to be his one and only, Oliver still didn't believe himself, he had to make the best of a bad situation...

-  
Shado just smiled brightly at him, "You're strong, Queen." She said, easing herself out of the fighting stance, Oliver smiled at the compliment.  
"Thanks," then he thought about Shado's relationship with Slade and the stunt she pulled last night, "So... uh, I know this isn't any of my business... but, how long have you and Slade known each other?" He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It wasn't his fault that he was a bit jealous of Slade having the only girl on Lian Yu! Sheesh, if anyone was in his place, they'd feel the exact same way.

Shado just smiled at his question as she started to lead him back to the camp.  
"Well, me and Slade have been together ever since he came back to the island, a year after you got here. It was just supposed to be a one night stand, but it wasn't. Slade told me not to get attached to him, when he should be been telling himself that.. He always came back for more, to kiss, to touch, to hold or just to lie there... Slade is the one who is attached, he told me attachments make you weak, so that is why I am not attached... I'm just here to provide him comfort. When ever I can or whenever he wants..." Shado said, finishing with a soft sigh.

Oliver walked with her in silence, so... that is why she found enjoyment in messing with Oliver?  
But why did she kiss Slade?  
Why couldn't she keep her hands off of him?

And before Oliver could asked the question, Shado stopped him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the ground, that was when Oliver heard him...  
"Bǎng qǐlái, xúnzhǎo dì dìfāng! Tāmen zài nǎlǐ? Nǎlǐ shì Shado? Nǎlǐ shì àolìfú?"

It was Kim Young-Al.

*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver used the piece of cloth from the man he killed to clean his knife off, Oliver pulled out his phone, good thing for him, his phone number was blocked and he managed to get a bug in it that made his voice sound electronic and disoriented.  
He didn't want anyone to recognise him, this was to be the phone he takes out at night, then he'd have to get a personal phone. Shit...  
Oliver sighed, he had not time to regret that. He needed to get 'Count Vertigo' before he ran off, and seriously, what was with bad guys and that building?

Why should he buy it?  
His mind told him two things, to keep the bad guys out of it and for it to be his lair... He can't just keep he suit at the mansion, sooner or later, someone is going to go poking around in his room and find out all of his secrets. And these were his secrets that no one needed to find out, his and only his...

"Nine-one-one, what's you're emergency?" The woman said, Oliver took in a deep breath.  
"A warehouse on the edge of the Glades is being used as a holding hose for Count Vertigo and his men. I suggest you get there before I do." He hung up without saying another word to the woman, then, the vigilante was off in the night.

-  
Oliver landed safely on a building, he held onto the edges and leaned forward a bit, listening to the guards outside talk. They were talking about him!

Well, not about Oliver Queen him... the vigilante him.

-  
"Didn't you hear? There's a new vigilante in town, he took down one of Count's customers last night and had him arrested!"  
"Aw come on, you're talkin' nonsense." The man said showing the other one away, the other one laughed.  
"It's true! He wears a hood, a green hood! He also uses a bow..." the first man said, regaining his balance.

"Ooh," the second man said in fake terror, "I hope he doesn't come and get me." Then he started snickering.  
The first man shook his head, "You're really asking for it..."

Oliver didn't give them another second, he easily sent an arrow in both their necks. They went down silently, Oliver then strung another arrow and shot it at the wall, it went in deep and Oliver turned the recording thing on. He needed to get this evidence, and where the fuck where the cops? He called them fifteen minutes ago!

Oliver sighed and jumped down, he inches around the building, trying to listen to the voices inside.  
"Now, our first testing will begin." Came a loud voice, footsteps echoed through the large empty space.  
Muffled whimpering could be heard from inside, Oliver quickly strung an arrow before rounding the corner. Pointing his bow at Count Vertigo, he was leaning over a woman with a needle in his hand, "Drop the needle and let the woman go." Oliver said.

It sounded stupid to him, he didn't even know what was in the needle, but if it was in the hands of a drug lord, then it can't be good.  
The man turned to Oliver, his black trench coat flapping as he turned, his square jaw was set as he glared at Oliver. His blonde/brown hair was all whacked up and his brown eyes looked furious, his shoulders tense.

"Ah, the hooded man! The one who nearly killed one of my customers, how nice of you to pay me a visit." He said, a wicked grin taking over his face.  
Oliver didn't move, he was ready to let his arrow fly and end that man.

But all of a sudden, sirens were heard and loud guns shots, distracting Oliver from Count Vertigo. And of course, the man had a gun. He shot Oliver in the shoulder, then injected the woman with whatever was in the needle.

Oliver yelled in pain and whirled on the man, but he was already gone, Oliver dropped his bow upon seeing the woman start to jerk around in the chair. He ran over to her while holding his arm, "Oh no, oh no." He hissed, looking her up and down her. Foam dropped out of her mouth and her eyes started to roll up in her head, she gripped onto the chairs hard.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped. The woman took in a deep breath of air and looked at Oliver and then she screamed the loudest Oliver had heard any one scream.  
"No, no. Stop!" He said, trying to make her calm down. He didn't need any one thinking he was trying to hurt her, but it was too late for that. The police came in and pointed their guns at Oliver, he stood quickly and tried to make a run for it.

"Stop or we shoot you!" Came Detective Lance's voice, Oliver groaned silently under his hood.  
Fuck, he had to get out of this and fast. It was almost sunrise, he had to be home soon because he had a meeting with Malcolm Merlyn today and he needed to look like he didn't stay up all night trying to catch bad guys.

-  
This was definitely going to get him on the hit list, Oliver turned quickly. Punching a cop in the stomach then his face, grabbing his arm and stretching it over his own shoulder.  
He pulled the pistol from the man's grip and fire at the rest of the officers.

They returned fire while trying to take cover, Oliver took his chance and kicked the cop in the stomach, making his gasp for air.  
Then, Oliver made his escape, grabbing his bow before running out.

Oliver jogged all the way to his mansion, good thing it had stopped snowing, now the snow was slowly melting away. This state really warmed up fast...

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Shado's strong hand grabbed his shoulders and forced him down to the ground behind some bushes that were at the back of the camp, just behind the hut.

"Search the whole place for them! I need Shado and Oliver!" Kim yelled, flinging his pistol around in the air.

Oliver silently moved the bushes apart to see what was going on, Yao and Slade were kneeling down in front of Kim, Kim paced back and forth behind them.

"Where is the girl? Where is Oliver?" He asked, walking around to face them. Yao just glared at him, "You'll have to kill me before I tell." He growled, Kim just glared down at him before back handing him across the face.

Shado gasped as Yao's head snapped to the side, he remained like that before raising his head up and glaring at Kim, "You hit like a girl." That earned him a punch to the face.

Oliver grabbed Shado to prevent her from jumping through the bushes and tearing Kim a new one, "No, Shado," he hissed in a hushed voice, "Your father knows what he's doing..."  
She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes, Oliver slowly backed away from her and looked through the bushes again. His stomach was doing little flip flops and his heart was pounding, why was he feeling this way?

Because, he knew something bad was going to happen.

-  
"I will find them, and you will watch me rape your daughter. Right. In front. Of. You." Kim said in a dangerously low tone, bending down to his his level.  
Oliver's gaze briefly flicked to Slade, he growled and tighten his hands into fists, he was most defiantly pissed off.

Yao said nothing, "You're a fucking little pussy that can't even do things for your useless ass."  
Kim's face twisted into a whole new kind of ugly, his anger showed clear on his face and he waisted no time pointing his gun right at Yao's head.

Shado lurched forward with a short scream, Oliver smacked his hand over her mouth and wrapped an arm around her middle.  
"Oliver! Vy zabotites' o moyey malen'koy devochki! Zashchitite yeye i Ren-"

Kim pulled the trigger, Shado screamed and Oliver picked her up. He started to run, there was no going back now...

*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver woke to his phone ringing next to his bedside table, he groaned and opened his eyes.  
Last night he sowed his shoulder up from where Count Vertigo shot him, next he looked at his father's note book. One name after another, there were so many and there were very few notes about them.

But there was this one that said, 'Whoever finds this, needs to kill every last one of these people. They have wronged this city, they do not deserve to live.'

Oliver pondered over that for a few minutes before giving up and tossing the note book in his bedside table and falling asleep on his bed.

-  
Oliver woke with a groan, he reached over and grabbed the phone with his go of arm, his other one was really sore and he wasn't sure if he could draw the string back tonight. He might just have to hang back tonight, "Hello?" He asked, his voice groggy and annoyed.

"Oliver Queen?" Came a female voice, Oliver sighed, "This is he."  
"Mr. Queen, you are an hour late for your meeting with Mr. Merlyn, and Mr. Merlyn doesn't like it when people are late for meetings." She said, Oliver looked at his clock, three after nine.

"Thea actually got me a meeting?"

"Yes, Mr. Queen.."  
Oliver tossed the covers off of his body, "Do you think I could come in for a meeting at eleven?"

The woman was silent for a bit, and just when Oliver thought she hung up, her voice came back, "Eleven on the dot, you Queen's are always known for being fashionably late." She laughed on the other end and Oliver laughed with her.  
"Then I'll be there fifteen minutes before hand." He said with a grin, walking over to the window and looking out.  
The woman laughed, "See you soon, Oliver."

He smiled and hung up, then he stretched his body up, wincing as his right muscles screamed in protest. Oliver then worked both his shoulders, he yawned and turned to his bathroom. Muttering something about it being a good thing no one asked him to be CEO again...

-  
After a brief shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed. Oliver headed down the stairs to see where everyone was, Thea was just chilling on the couch; a further investigation found that she was sleeping on the couch.

Walter and Moira were nowhere to be found, so for now, he was all alone. Oliver walked into the kitchen and went over to the TV in there and turned it on, he walked away and started to make himself some eggs, toast and bacon.

Then he heard something about a 'Particle Accelerator ', he turned around and looked at it.  
"It will power all of Central City with clean energy..." the news lady said, Oliver turned away.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Central City, no one gives a damn about that." He grumbled, cracking an egg.

"Police reports say that the vigilante is still on the loose, no one knows who he is and why he is doing this. Just last night he broke into a warehouse own by Malcolm Merlyn, the police were there to raid it because a mysterious caller said that the drug lord, Count Vertigo was holding up in there.  
"The police think that the voice may have belonged to the vigilante... as soon as they got there, there was this hooded man with a bow, looking like he was ready to kill a woman who was injected with Vertigo. The hooded man then attacked Officer Smith, giving him a broken arm and wrist. He then escaped and no one knows where the vigilante is..."

Oliver slowed his stirring as he watched the news, this wasn't good. He wasn't supposed to get the attention from the police! But he now had the attention of the media, oh shit, this was not good...

-  
"Ollie," Thea said, walking in the kitchen, "whatcha' makin'?" Her head turned to watch the news as Detective Lance started to talk on screen about the vigilante.  
"Oohh, we have a vigilante in town." She said with a grin, Oliver rolled his eyes and turned the TV off.  
"Don't listen to every thing you hear on TV..." He grumbled.  
"Okay..." She said, giving him a weird look.

"Trust me, there is no vigilante." Oliver said.  
"Maybe he's a hero." Thea offered.

Oliver looked up, his blue eyes dark, "There will never be a hero for this city."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or Later ~ Breaking Benjamin  
> My Last Breath ~ Evanescence  
> Shadows ~ Red  
> Vengeance ~ Zack Hemsey
> 
> Bǎng qǐlái, xúnzhǎo dì dìfāng! Tāmen zài nǎlǐ? Nǎlǐ shì Shado? Nǎlǐ shì àolìfú - Tie them up, search the place! Where are they? Where is Shado? Where is Oliver? ~ Kim searching and questioning.
> 
> Oliver! Vy zabotites' o moyey malen'koy devochki! Zashchitite yeye i Ren - Oliver! You take care of my little girl! Protect her and run ~ Yao yelling to Oliver is Russian.
> 
> Alright, I think I got everything.


	11. Through the Eyes of the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is through the eyes of Felicity, what she feels when she sees Oliver for the first time in five years. She sees someone that sparks her interest, who is the man she sees at night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is a little fast at the end, but still.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> If you love Olicity, then check out my fic, If The Fates Allow.

He was back.

Oliver was back, that was all she could think about. He had been dead for five years, and now he was back. Looking as good as when he left, it was shocking for her to see him, to see him with her son... they clicked, just like that.  
She was married, at first she didn't feel guilty about it. But now, she does. She felt like she betrayed him, but that is stupid. She didn't know he was alive, she had to move on, she couldn't dwell in the past...

-  
Felicity thought that meeting Barry Allen was for the best, over the past few years had been amazing, but very difficult. He lived and worked in Central City, she lived and worked in Starling City.  
He had tried to get her to move back to Central City, she tried it for a month and found herself missing Starling City... She missed Thea, whom she had grown close to...  
Moira who was like a mother she never had, Walter, like a father she wished she had...

But Joe and Iris, they were great people. It felt like she had a sister when she was around Iris, but it wasn't as strong as her bond with Thea, they both lost someone that day.

A brother and a lover...

~  
~

After seeing him for the first time, Felicity's heart ached with a yearning to be with him. For him to wrap his strong arms around her, she just wanted to be close to him again. Just wanted to breathe in his scent and feel close to him again.

Then she felt shame for thinking about him in the way she couldn't have him, she was bound to another man that she loved dearly. But her yearning for Oliver was strong, and once or twice when she got back to her apartment, she had to refrain herself from calling the mansion and demanding to talk to Oliver. The pour her heart out to him, tell him everything, what she felt, what happened...

But she didn't, instead, she called Barry at his work. It was Christmas Eve, the worst and the best one.  
Oliver came back, but she had to tell Barry. He didn't seem particularly fond of Oliver, whenever she talked about him, she could always see the spark of jealousy behind his green eyes.  
Like he was jealous that he couldn't be what Oliver was for Felicity, be a rich man, be the CEO of an amazing company...  
She always reassured him that he was the only one she wanted.

-  
Barry picked up on the third ring, Poker Face playing in the back ground, "Hey Felicity!" He said.  
Felicity tried to swallow the nervous lump in her throat, she had to make sure she didn't cry, because of how much she missed Oliver...  
Felicity took a deep breath to calm her nerves, there was no way she could sugar coat this, "Oliver is back." She blurted out.

She sighed, Barry was silent.  
What could he be thinking?  
What should she tell him? That she wanted Oliver? That she wanted Barry too, even though she can't have both?

"Okay."

Okay? That was all he had to say was 'Okay'?!  
Felicity wanted to scream at him, to cry and tell him that it was breaking her heart.  
But she didn't, "You're coming to the Christmas party... right?" She asked softly, wishing she knew what he was thinking, what Oliver was thinking...

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be at the apartment tonight, I'll ask Joe if I can't take the rest of the day off." He said, sounding way tired and way older than he actually was.  
"Okay." She whispered softly, her finger twirled around in her blonde hair as she waited for him to hang up.  
She stopped him before he did, "Hey Barry?"  
"Hmh?"  
"I-... I love you." She said softly, squeezing her eyes shut.  
"I love you too." He said, then he hung up.

-  
Felicity slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up, just staring blankly at the frosted window, then, she cried.  
She ducked her head and cried, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to stop them, to stop James from hearing it. But he already did, he was a smart little boy.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked, looking up from his spot on the table. He set his action figure down and his toy dinosaurs, Felicity quickly rubbed at the corners of her eyes, trying to make it look like she wasn't crying.  
"I'm not, baby. Mommy just had an eyelash in her eye, it makes her eyes water." Felicity said, turning to face him. She gave her son a smile which he happily returned, it almost broke her heart seeing him so happy.

"Mommy, remember Ollie, the big man back at Miss Moira's house?" James said, returning to playing with his action figures and dinosaurs.  
Felicity nodded and sat at the table with him, "Yes I do, why?"

"You seemed to know him, mommy... did you?"  
Felicity sighed, "Yes, James. I used to know him, a really, really long time ago."  
"Did you love him, mommy?"

Felicity clenched her jaw and stood up, "James, come on its bath time."  
"Mommy..." He stated to whine as she scooped him up, "No, James. I don't want to hear about it, it's bath time. Then we are going to go night night." She said, carrying her son right to the bathroom.

"Okay..." He said with a sigh.

~  
~

By the time she was done with giving James a bath, it was already seven and she felt like collapsing. She didn't know why she was so tired, maybe it was from seeing Oliver. Just thinking about him made her heart flutter in her chest, Felicity inhaled sharply as she set James down in his bed, Star Wars posters decorated the walls, his bed spread was Star Wars, his curtains, his Pajamas, every thing.

"Good night my little Jedi." Felicity said, bending down and kissing him on the forehead.  
James just smiled, "Goodnight mommy."

Felicity turned on James' nightlight and went to hers and Barry's room, she slowly pulled off her shirt, then her pants with her back facing the open window. She reached behind herself and unhooked the bra clasp, Felicity let it slip down off her arms.

Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight shining through his window, Felicity suddenly tensed, feeling a pair of eyes on her back. Stronger than the ones she usually felt, like someone was actually watching her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned towards the window, she walked over and looked out, her arms pressing closer to her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. She scanned the alley, looking to see if anyone was there.

Something moved to her right and she turned to look, there, a man stood.  
He wore a green hood, a quiver on his back, a bow in his hand and the most blue eyes she had ever seen under the hood. The rest of his face was shaded by the shadows made by the building.  
Her breath caught upon seeing him, she continued to stare at his blue eyes until she closed her eyes for a really long time, waiting to see if he was actually real.

Felicity opened her eyes, they immediately found the man, he still stood there. But he lowered his head and backed up into the shadows, they swallowed him up and he was gone.

That sent a shiver up Felicity's spine, she had just allowed a man she never knew, to see her in her underwear... but it didn't feel like she didn't know him.

For some reason, it felt right to let him see her. It felt like she had known him, but she hadn't ever seen the man. Not in her life time.

Why was he holding a bow?  
Why did he have arrows?  
Why did he wear a hood?

-  
None of those questions really mattered, but the real and important questions was, who is he?

~  
~

It was late at night when she heard Barry come into the bedroom, she heard him undress before slipping in bed silently.  
Her back faced him, he pressed his chest against her back. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer, but Felicity had other plans.  
She rolled over to face Barry and pushed her face into his chest, she couldn't cry in front of him. She tried not to when he proposed, but she couldn't help the waterworks.

When their dog died, she didn't cry. She held it in. She forgot about being sad.

When she was fired, she didn't cry. She wasn't sad, she was ticked.

But now, now that Oliver was back... She cried, she cried because she missed him, because she wished she knew he was still alive, because she still loved him...

~  
~  
~

Felicity pulled her hair up into a neat bun, she pulled her glasses off and put her contacts in. She took a step back and smiled at her reflection, a beautiful white dress with light snowflakes decorated it, the straps hung loosely over her shoulders and the dress hung loosely over her body.  
She felt better today, she was going to get over Oliver and try to be friends with him.

But that would be difficult for her, it was hard to get over him. It would be and always will be hard, it felt as her heart belonged to him even though it was a one night stand...

It just felt like so much more than that, like there was a promise in that night... she could really remember that night because she was drunk, not as drunk as Oliver...  
But enough to only remember bits and pieces.

-  
"Felicity, you ready?" Came Barry's voice, he walked into the bedroom, just right outside of the bathroom.  
Felicity turned around and gave him a smile, "What do you think?"

He gave her a soft smile and walked over to her, kissing her on the lips, "You look amazing." He said, Felicity sighed softly. She grabbed his red tie and pulled him closer, a suggestive look took its place on her face, he grinned as their lips connected again. Barry slipped his arms around her waist and settled them down on her butt, he slowly rubbed up and down as her arms went to encircle his neck.

Soon, Barry had complete control over Felicity's mouth. He just explored every inch he could, he pulled her forward until their hips were touching and he was rubbing up against her.

Barry let out a groan as his lips left hers to attack the skin on her neck, Felicity moaned and moved her head to the side, allowing him more room.

Her hands ran up and down his black jacket, feeling the strong shoulder blades underneath it. She whimpered as he found her sweet spot, just right behind her earlobe, he latched on.  
Kissing and sucking and biting on it, making Felicity groan in ecstasy. She whimpered and pushed harder against him, Barry's hands traveled up and down her back, sending shivers up and down her arms.

Suddenly, two things happened.  
Barry bit down on her sweet spot, making her yelp in surprise, pleasure and a bit of pain.  
Then, James called out for them.

-  
Barry pulled away from Felicity and looked at James, "Mommy...?" He asked, clearly confused about what they were doing.  
Barry walked over to him and knelt down, "Remember what Daddy told you about when him and Mommy are alone?" He asked, James nodded and started to swing his body from side to side, his little green and white tie swinging back and forth.

"Mommy and Daddy like to be alone so they can make little, tiny hearts that can't be seen by my eyes." James said, a smile coming to his face as he looked into Barry's green eyes with his blue ones.  
"Good." Barry said with a nod, ruffling his dark blown hair. James laughed and hugged him, "Okay, Daddy." Then he turned around and jogged back to his room, Felicity chuckled at them and walked up behind Barry and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"You're such a good father..." She whispered near his ear, he just smiled and rubbed the top of her hand, "I love you, Fel."  
"Love you too." She said, pulling away from him and going over to the mirror in the bath room. Felicity frowned upon seeing what couple of hickies behind her ear, Barry chuckled when he saw them.

"Forget the bun then..." She said with a short laugh, dropping her hair down from the bun.  
Barry came to stand beside her as he went his hair to get it down, "Mhm too bad, I liked your hair up." He said, glancing to her from the corner of his eye, "Shows more of your pretty neck, but when your hairs down. It frames your face. So I like both." He said, moving behind her again.

Felicity smiled softly as his hands brushed over her neck to move her hair to one side, he slowly and softly kissed up her neck as she closed her eyes. Her mind slowly started to wonder to Oliver, that's when her eyes shot open. And found Barry's green eyes, "Don't worry," He murdered against her skin, "I'll be nice."

He knew she was thinking about Oliver, she told him everything about Oliver. He knew that she loved for a really, really long time before they ever had sex.  
She never knew if it would be a one night stand, but for some reason, it felt as if there was a promise in that night.

They talked, after they were finished with sex.  
She couldn't remember what they were saying, she could only remember lying there, listening to Oliver talk as she trailed her fingers over his chest.  
Then it was her turn to talk, but she had no idea what she said. She could barely remember.  
Then, they kissed.

-  
Not hot and hungry, gentle and sweet, full of passion and promise. Then, she fell asleep, next to him.  
The man she loved for so long, and then, he was gone...

Felicity just shook her head and smiled at him, she took her contacts out and put her glasses back on.  
"It doesn't matter, he had his chance. But he blew it." She said, giving Barry a hug. But deep down, she knew she would give him every chance he needed...

~  
~

They only arrived a few minutes late because James was being really difficult about putting his seatbelt on, but eventually they forced him to wear it. Then they promised him all the candy canes he could eat, he got happy about that.

Thea let them in, Felicity smiled as she felt Barry's arm around her waist, this would be an amazing Christmas party.  
But then she saw Oliver, all dressed up in his suit and tie, a smile on his face and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. She couldn't help but want to melt right then and there, she wanted to run away and hide from him.

She did neither of those things, Felicity remained calm and looked over at Barry.  
"You look amazing." She said, making him laugh.  
"You said that three times already!" He said, giving her a little nudge.  
Felicity smiled, "Well, it's true."

They came up to Oliver, Barry offered him a nice smile. Oliver didn't return it and Felicity felt herself start to get nervous, why wasn't he smiling?  
Why wasn't he talking?  
Did he approve of Barry?

-  
Wait, she didn't need Oliver's approval! She was her own woman!  
But... was that really true?

Barry stretched out a hand towards Oliver, he just looked at it then back at Barry. His mouth was set in a straight line, "You must be Oliver Queen." Barry said, lowering his hand, a smile still clear on his face.

Felicity looked at Oliver, wondering why he didn't take Barry's hand.  
"Last time I check the news I was sure I was Oliver Queen." He said, his mouth still held in a firm line, a spark of challenge was behind his eyes.  
Felicity frowned, this was not like Oliver. Not like the one she met yesterday day...

Barry still didn't seemed offended, like he was seeing how long it would take until he himself got upset, "I'm Barry Allen, this is my wife Felicity and son James." He said, looking at his wife then at James.

He already knew that Oliver knew that, he was just testing him. Felicity was tempted to make his stop, but she didn't... She kinda wanted to see how this would play out.

"I kinda got that the first time I saw my lover in five years!" Oliver said, his voice full of venom as he emphasized the word 'lover', he deliberately looked at Felicity as he said it.

Felicity's whole world came crashing down, he call her his lover. Right in her face and her husband's face!! She couldn't believe it, she was mortified and happy at the same time, but mostly shocked at his rudeness.  
What did he mean by lover? Why did he look at her? Did she see a look of regret in his eyes?

Barry didn't seem to like that at all, his face instantly got stormy, "I am sorry but, how is that any way to talk to a CCPD?" He asked, his eyes hard as he glared at Oliver, daring at him to make another remark.

Oliver didn't look like he was going to go down that easy, "Well excuse me and my lack of manners, I seem to have left them on the island!!" He shouted as Thea came up, her hands on his chest as she pushed him away. All the while apologizing to Barry and Felicity, she couldn't bring herself to think horrible thoughts about Oliver. She just couldn't, she could forgive him right away...  
But how and why?

Because she still loved him? Still wanted him?

It doesn't matter because she forgave him already.

-  
"Barry." Felicity whispered, stopping him before he could complain about Oliver.  
"No, no." He said, rubbing his hand over his face quickly. Felicity let go of James hand, "Go find Thea, honey." James nodded and ran away from his mother and went into the living room where he had seen Thea a few minutes before.

Felicity then turned back to Barry, "I know that he has been gone for more than five years and I know you two loved each other and I know J-."  
"Barry," she growled, warning him that she did not want to talk about that. He held his hands up, signalling he wasn't going to talk about it.  
"Okay, but still, I had no idea he was on an island!"

"Neither did I! He was supposed to be held up in a city in Arabia, but he was on an island apparently. Gosh, Barry. I missed him so much." Felicity said, she ran a hand through her blonde hair. Tears threatened to spoil behind her glasses, Barry just sighed and hugged her sympathetically.

"I know..." He whispered softly, she sighed into his neck and nuzzled closer to him.  
She could never have Oliver, no matter how bad she wanted him. She just couldn't...

~  
~

Her heart stopped, her mind stopped, her breath stopped. She just stopped working, her heart strained upon seeing Oliver's smile, his hip so close to Claire's...

He was getting married... was this to get back at her? To show her he never loved her?  
Just to show her that all he used her for was a simply fuck toy?!

Felicity stood after Oliver's eyes connected to hers, if she wasn't mistaken. She saw a flash of regret, hurt and sadness.  
But she knew all that was a lie, his love for her, the regret in his eyes... every thing...

~

Barry asked her to come to Central City with him, she didn't want too. Claire was going with Barry and she knew that had been on and off lovers before her, but she didn't care. She couldn't think about that, only about Oliver and how happy he was. She saw him go upstairs a few minutes ago, he didn't come down. What was he doing?  
It didn't matter, she wanted to go. She needed to go...

After Barry and Claire left, she took James home and made up a lie that he had to go to bed tonight, Felicity left after saying her goodbyes. Then she hurried home, a weird sensation had grown in her stomach as she got closer to her apartment.  
Her mind wondered to the man she saw last night, she wanted to see him again. She had too.

-  
Felicity put James to bed the moment she got home, it was around the time she first saw the man. Out side of her window, she was eager to see him again, nothing else was on her mind.  
Not Barry.  
Not Oliver.  
Not Claire.

Only him.  
She opened the curtains and looked around the dark alley, she tried to find the man with bright eyes. Nothing moved in the darkness.

Disappointed filled her, then she reminded herself. She only seen him once, that doesn't mean he'll come back.  
But just in case, Felicity looked at the clock, 7:36. She'd wait a few more minutes, 7:37 was when she saw him yesterday.

It turned seven thirty-seven. Felicity turned to look out the window and she saw him.

She saw the hooded man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The One That Got Away ~ Civil Wars  
> I Will Always Love You ~ Whitney Houston
> 
> Sorry that it's fast and that it took so long, might as well make this have 30-35 chapters because of how long this is taking...


	12. An Exciting Day (With a Special Guest Star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to the meeting with Malcolm Merlyn and Thea meets an interesting man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh. I got nothing.

Oliver sighed as he served the sunny side up eggs to Thea, he placed two pieces of crunchy bacon on her plate. Just the way she liked it, then the toast popped up and he grabbed it, he also took the fresh jelly and butter.  
Oliver set them by her plate complete with a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed of course.

"Uhh, Ollie?" Thea asked, giving him a weird look as he sat down across from her.  
He looked up from his newspaper and met his eyes with hers, "What?"

"Um, you just fixed me breakfast and served it to me and gave me a freshly squeezed cup of orange juice. Last time you made me breakfast was never." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.  
"Are you sick or something?" She asked.

Oliver shook his head, "Nope, just wanted to say thank you to my little sis for getting me an appointment with Malcolm Merlyn today." He said, going back to reading the newspaper, a satisfied smirk on his face as Thea's eyes got wide.

Realising she forgot to tell Oliver about the meeting, "Oh, I'm sorry Ollie. I meant to tell you yesterday, but mom said to leave you alone in your room while you thought about the marriage."

Oliver frowned, "Don't talk about mom or the marriage." He said darkly, he was still ticked about that and still figuring out a way to get himself and Claire out of it.  
So far he only came up with two things, have her fake her own death or him fake his. That would render his mother heartbroken and sad, it is what she deserved for doing that to two unfortunate souls that didn't love each other.  
Or there was another possibility... He could visit her while he was being a vigilant... mmhm. Yes. That would teach her good, Oliver's eyes had a wicked gleam in them as he thought about that.

Tonight will be a good time to visit her...

-  
"Ollie!" Cried Thea loudly, he flinched at how loud her voice was. That pulled him out of his dark thoughts to face his sister, "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed that he was pulled out of his thoughts.

He would pay a visit to Moira tonight, give her a good scare. He wouldn't hurt her or anything, just scare her to no end. It was a little cruel that he planned that, but it was more cruel to force your child into a marriage he didn't even want!

"Oliver!" Thea yelled, apparently he wasn't paying attention to her again.

"Ahh," he said in mocking terror, he waved his hands around, dropping the newspaper in his lap. "Thea." He mocked, glaring at her once he was done whining at her. She just sat there with her arms crossed, glaring at him, "What, Thea? I'm listening now." He said, folding the newspaper up and setting it down on the table.

"If you are buying the warehouse.... what money will you use to buy it with and what are you going to do with it?" She asked, cutting into her eggs, letting the yok run down the rest of the egg and onto her plate.  
Oliver was a bit mesmerizing by it, it kinda reminded him of the blood that ran out of the man's neck last time.

Spilling over his hands and dripping down his hands down on the ground below to freeze on the ground later on in the night.  
Oliver sighed and pulled himself away from those dark thoughts, he wasn't the man in the hood right now, he was Oliver Queen, talking to his sister!

-  
He frowned lightly, what money?  
He still had money from his bank account... right? And if he didn't, if his mother took all his money out and put it in hers... He would have to have a little chat with her once she got back from where ever the fuck she went...

"I should still have some money in my own bank account..." He trailed off, hoping that Thea would fill him in.  
"Ohhh, you mean the money mom gave me after you disappeared four years ago?" She said a bit sarcastically, showing a bite of toast in her mouth.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his sister and frowned, she looked up at him and smiled a bit.  
He disappeared five years ago, "Mayhaps you forgotten that it was five years ago." He pointed out, raising his eye brows in the processes.

"Yes," she said mater of factly, tilting her head to one side as she looked at him, "but." Thea said, holding up one of her fingers. She cleared her throat after wiping her mouth off, "She gave me half of your money, and who's to say that I didn't already spend it?" She said, a wicked gleam now came to her eyes.

"Thea!" Oliver wailed, wait. He stopped wailing for a minute, where did the other half go to?  
"What about the other half?" He asked urgently, Thea raised her eyebrows up and looked at him.

"It went to Felicity..." She said, making at face at him like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why?!" He asked, his anger coming through. Why would Felicity possible need that money? And it was not his mother's right to give it away!  
But he was dead for more than five years....

"You really don't know, do you?" Thea asked, tipping her head as her forest green eyes connected with Oliver sea blue ones.  
Oliver growled low in his throat, he was tired of not knowing things!!

"Thea, no. I don't." He said, running a hand through his hair that was still all messed up from bed.  
"Wow, Ollie. I feel so bad for you right now." Her tone had changed to hard and angry as she stood up, pushing the chair over as she did. It scratched against the wooden floor before tipping over, Thea flinched a bit at the sound it made, but Oliver kept his face completely blank.

Thea turned and started to walk muttering something under her breath, "Well, damn it Thea! It's not like I can care about something I don't even now about!" Oliver yelled, standing up, ready to follow Thea but stopped himself. She needed her time alone, "Ask Felicity! Apparently she hasn't told you yet."  
Oliver frowned at that, didn't tell him yet?   
What did that mean?

What did Felicity not tell him?  
What did he not tell her?

-  
Oliver sighed and picked up the rest of the food, he sighed again. There was still a very large portion of it left and he didn't want to throw it away, Oliver looked out to the backyard. It was worth a shot...

He opened the back door with the plate still in hand, he looked around to see if any dog was hanging around. Luckily for him, there was.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver sighed as he washed his hands off in the creek, he had just recently drank his fill while trying to get Shado to drink some as well, she just refused it.

She didn't eat, didn't drink, hell, he didn't know if she even slept!  
He had tried to comfort her the best he could, but it was hard... she wanted no part of Oliver, all she did was slap him away...

-  
Oliver stood up straight and started to walk back over to where their makeshift camp was, a bunch of rocks in a large circle, protecting them from the wind and cold at night.  
He always offered her to sleep beside her at night, you know... for warmth, comfort...  
She always said no, he knew she was still hurting for her father and possible dead lover... they didn't hear a second gunshot after running away...  
So he might still be alive, but Oliver didn't count on it. Even if he did escape, it would be hard to be on your own... He did it a few times, survived on the island.  
But this place changes you, twists you into something you would never see as yourself. It was awful.  
Oliver knew.

Because he was experiencing it.

-  
Oliver just plopped down on his blanket that he managed to grab, there was another blanket that Shado his in the forest along with some supplies, it was supposed to be fore 'just in case'.  
But it happened and Oliver wished it didn't.

He looked at Shado, her back faced him and her long dark hair hung out behind her, she was hunched over staring at the rock. Shado shivered as a breeze came through, making Oliver pull the blanket over his body.

He wanted Shado to be warm, so he called her over. A sudden rumble in the sky made him look up, the sun was setting just as storm clouds were rolling in. Great. Just perfect.

Hopefully it won't rain, it it did, it would get the whole camp muddy and possible the creek could overflow and come up to them.  
Both ways will a fucking disaster.

-  
Oliver looked up as Shado's shadow looked over him, he looked into her eyes and found them red and a bit puffy, her pupils were a bit bigger than they were supposed to be.  
He couldn't help but let his eyes trail down her body, he stopped upon seeing how hard her nipples were.  
That sent a little bit of blood rushing south, Oliver cut a whimper off, not again...

"Shado...?" He began, only to be cut off by her sitting in his lap and pushing a kiss to his mouth.

 

*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver stopped upon seeing the dog, it was outside of the fence, right next to the little forest they have behind their house.

The dogs ears were large, pointed, triangle shaped ears that swerved with ever movement Oliver made and every sound going on somewhere Oliver couldn't hear.  
He had a pretty large chest, that puffed out with every breath. His long legs locked ridged, they were muscular and strong, his paws were a bit splayed out to the side with incredibly long claws that flexed and dug into the soft ground beneath him.  
The dogs shoulders were strong and wide, his spine completely straight and his large, bushy tail was lowered.

His large eyes were wide as he stared at Oliver, he had misty blue eyes that took in Oliver's every detail, his black nose worked. Silently getting Oliver's scent in, deciding if he was friend or foe.

The dog jaw was set, but he opened it to lick his chops and yawn, showing razor sharp teeth.

-  
Oliver was starting to think that this dog was more of a wolf than a dog, the strange coloring it had.  
Brown, white, black, a bit of grey and some cream.

But anyway, Oliver still wasn't going to let this food go to waist, "Come here, boy. I got some food for you, and you don't look you've had a good meal in a while." He muttered the last part, raking his eyes over the dogs ribs.  
He could almost count every last one of them...

The dog flicked his ears in uncertainty, not sure if he could trust Oliver or not. But eventually, his growling stomach made him slip through the bars and move over to him. The big wolf-dog walked slowly up to the food, growling at Oliver as he did so. Lowering his head and tucking his tail, Oliver stood up slowly.  
The dog flinched upon seeing how big he really was, but his hunger was stronger than his fear.

Oliver backed up to the porch, "Okay, bud. You eat that and I'll be back soon, I just got to go to a meeting." Oliver backed up on the porch and finally turned when he back up against the door, he opened it and walked inside. Relaxed and happy that he just fed someone who actually liked his cooking!

He looked out the window and watched as the dog eagerly ate all of the food. At least he could make someone happy...

Oliver checked his watch, "Shit!" Oliver then sprinted up the stairs and to his room, because damnit!  
He was going to be late for his fucking meeting!

~  
~  
~

Oliver smoothed out his tie as he stepped out of his sister's car, "Thanks Thea! I'll see you later!" He said walking up the steps to the huge building owned by Malcolm Merlyn, it was really impressive. He only remembered a small building here five years ago, Thea honked behind him to grab his attention.  
He turned and looked, a quizzled expression on his face, "You're welcome, oh, and say hi to Felicity for me!" And with that, she sped off like the crazy Queen she was.

Oliver frowned for a bit, Felicity was here? Or was Thea just pulling on his foot?  
He couldn't understand her!

Oliver groaned audibly, he sighed and turned around, he'll just have to find out himself.

Oliver put on a pleasant smile as he entered the Merlyn Global Group building, it was a lot more impressive than his company, well his mother's. But his dad started it, ah! Enough!  
Oliver frowned and wiped those thought away, no he did not need to think about his father or his mother. Both who betrayed him and disgraced the family!

He looked up at the lady at the front desk, his mouth dropped open upon seeing those beautiful blue-grey eyes and blonde hair that was pull back into a ponytail to reveal her pretty face, her face was equally surprised.

He let his blue eyes skim over her pink dress, it was beautiful. She was beautiful!  
He cleared his throat when he remembered she was married and he was here in business, "Mrs. Allen." He said politely, letting the name roll over his tongue, it left an awful aftertaste, it was enough to make him went to cringe.  
Oliver like the name 'Smoak' much better, but he didn't say so.

"Mr. Queen," she said hurriedly, her fingers quickly worked over the keyboard by her side. Her eyes were glued on the computer screen to avoid looking at him and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt at that, he slid over a bit so he was in the computer screen, a small smirk playing at his lips.

He was returning to his old playboy self, but only with married woman...  
"You're here for a meeting with Mr. Merlyn at eleven." She said, trying to ignore his stupidly hot smirk, trying to ignore how big and blue his eyes were.  
They were not together, they'd never be together and it was just him messing around. He wouldn't overstep the boundaries that she silently set up, he was different, she could tell that.

He looked stronger, tougher, like he could go through anything without sheding a tear.  
It was like he could go right through fear and not feel a single thing...

Well, that is what she just thought about him...

-  
They were both silent as Oliver nodded to her first question, his belly was turning and butterflies were fluttering in his chest. His eyes slowly trailed down her body, her hips, her long legs and the way the dress hugged every part of her body to show it off.  
It made him weak in the legs just thinking about her, she turned abruptly and came face to face with a love struck Oliver. He was love struck, but she was too blind to even see it.

"Oh!" She said, seeing his blue eyes so close to hers, his breath ghosting over her lips. That was how close they were, his lips, pink and full, ready to kiss.  
Eagerly awaiting her mouth from the day he left and still to this day, he would never stop wanting her.  
He skin, a nice light tan. It was so light it was barely there, but up close she could see it clear as day and she loved it.

His cheeks, decorated with his stubble. The warm, scratchy stuff she missed running over her body...

Oliver closed his eyes and leaned forward a bit, everything thing wrong with his life, everything wrong with him... was suddenly gone. Just him and Felicity and no one else.

Just as he lips were going to touch her pink lips, he stopped, his breath catching in his throat as he realised what he was getting ready to do. He pulled away rather quickly, his hand slipping off her arm while his hand dropped off of his chest, his blue eyes were a bit wild and she felt hurt.

What was wrong with her?   
Did he remember that he didn't like her?  
That he was getting married?!

For her, it felt weird. A strong sensation, urging her to press her lips to his. But she resisted it, let Oliver take a hold of the situation. Doing this, it gave her a thrill, kissing another man besides Barry...

It shamed her, now she could not believe what she almost did! Her heart ached for Barry, because he was losing his wife.  
Her heart ached for Oliver, because he was having trouble with his emotions.

-  
Oliver felt so ashamed of himself, he wouldn't kiss her! He shouldn't have tried, he promised himself he wouldn't!  
Oliver just looked away from Felicity's eyes, he couldn't tell which emotion was the prime one in her eyes.

"Shit, I-I just need to meet Malcolm." He muttered, he made his way to the elevator and pushed the button a thousand times, just wanting to get up to the office to avoid talking to Felicity.

The elevator doors opened as soon as Felicity got the nerve to call out to him, he froze before entering the elevator. Oliver turned, waiting to hear her yell something like 'I never want to see you again'. Her mouth opened and she seemed to stop what she was previously going to say, instead, she said, "His office is on the thirty-third floor, good luck..." she paused a bit, "Oliver."

Oliver felt his heart melting at how soft her voice was, she didn't hate him!   
She wasn't going to get her husband over to arrest him!

He felt like jumping for joy, shouting his love for her, even kissing her. But he refused all of those things, he managed to keep a straight face as he nodded at her, mouthing 'Thank you'.  
And it was a thank you for all the things she has done, for him and for his family and those around her...

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver's hips jerked up, felling how hard she pressed down on his crotch. The heat, the want, was so strong. He felt his body start to give in to her demands, he didn't want to.  
But he did.

He wanted her ever since he laid eyes on her, a week and a half ago.  
She was the exact opposite of Felicity. And that is why he loved it so much.

Oliver pulled his lips away from hers, "No! Shado!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and halling her away from him. Her hands scrambled for something to hold onto, they settled on his biceps and she whimpered at him.

His blue eyes searched hers, what did she want? Why was she like this?  
"Shado, what's wrong?" He asked.

Her hips stated to grid against his again, sending a spark of pleasure through his body, but he refused to give in. He gripped her tighter to where it actually hurt, she yelled loudly before pulling away from him. Tears were clear in her eyes, as she realised what she was getting ready to do.

"I'm sorry Oliver," she whispered.

Oliver just stared at her, he couldn't tell what she was thinking, why she did that and why she was acting like it was a big deal...  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver let out a deep sigh, he leaned back against the elevator wall, his knees going weak think about Felicity. He didn't care anymore, he just didn't care.  
If she was married.  
If she had a kid.

She didn't do anything when he was going to kiss her, so maybe she could have some feelings left for him.  
Oliver exhaled before standing up straight and smoothed out his tie, he looked up as the elevator doors opened on the thirty-third floor.  
He came face to face with Laurel, "Laurel!" He exclaimed the same time she said, "Oliver!"

Oliver stepped out of the elevator, looking his childhood friend up and down, a small grin coming to his face. She was all dressed up in police outfit, a dark blue color and a badge on her shoulder. Her usually curly hair was pulled up in a bun with a police hat on top of her head, she looked really adorable and he couldn't help but make fun of her.

"Looks like that job of become a cute policewoman finally came true." He teased, a lopsided smile coming to his face as his blue eyes sparkled.

Laurel growled at him while blushing like mad, she pulled her hat off of her head and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "You tease."  
He just snickered and looked up from her, he saw John Diggle and Quieten Lance talking to Malcolm Merlyn. The snicker disappeared from his face once he realised why they were here, because of the hooded man.  
Because of him.

He had to act like he didn't know, so he frowned, as if he was concerned. But really he was nervous inside, will they find out? If so, what will they do to him?  
Would he be considered a criminal? He only did this because Slade told him to watch over his city!!

-  
Oliver sucked in a breath through his nose to settle his nerves, they were not going to find out.  
"What's going on? Why is the police here?" He asked, looking down at Laurel as she started to lead him over to the three men.  
"Well, last night, there was a call from someone. It was from a blocked number, you've saw it on the news... right?" She said.

Oliver shook his head, "No, I didn't..."  
"Well, we got a blocked call. The man, I'm assuming it's a man from what they told me, said to be at Malcolm Merlyn's warehouse a few miles away from the Glades. Because a drug lord was staying there! Can you believe that?" She scoffed, "Any way, I didn't get to go because dad is too over protective of me. Anyway, they got there and found a man in a hood standing over a woman who had been injected with a large dose of Vertigo. The then attacked one of our officers and put him in the hospital, so we are here to see if Mr. Merlyn knows anything..."

Oliver nodded, trying to stop his heart from beating to loudly, "I am actually here to talk about buying the foundry." Oh shit, wrong thing to say.

Because she stopped and looked at him, curiously looking at him.  
Oliver quickly explained his other reason, "I wanted to buy it since the day I got back, being here I really have nothing else to do except for catching up with friend and stuff... so I was thinking about buying it and turning it into-" damn it, think Oliver! "A nightclub...?" He said, making it sound more like a question than an answer.  
Seriously? How could he turn a steel foundry into a freaking nightclub?! Now he was going to have to go through with it... maybe it wouldn't be that bad, Oliver had a thoughtful look on his face as his mind wondered over to creating something with his bare hands.

Not to mention, he did that quite a few times in the past...

"Oh really?" Laurel said, sounding curious and Oliver knew he was going to be bound to this and there was no getting out of it.  
He groaned inwardly, but nodded to her question.  
"Maybe you could serve me a couple of drinks there." She laughed, leading him forward.

-  
Diggle and Lance looked up as the two came up, Malcolm had a strained smile on his face and Oliver had no idea why.  
"Mr. Queen." Diggle said with a simple nod of his head, Lance just gave him a face.

Oliver snickered lightly at him, Lance never really did like Oliver. Because he mostly flirted with both of his daughters and even made Sara lose her virginity. Not with himself of course!  
That story doesn't really matter right now...

Lance just rolled his eyes briefly, "Hey, Diggle." Oliver said, a grin on his face, going over to the taller man.  
"Why are you here?" He asked, turning to Oliver.

"I, uh, had a meeting with Malcolm. I was going to see if I could buy the steel foundry a few miles away from the Glade, I just really need something to do so turning that into a nightclub would be perfect." He said with another grin, hoping that would take all the suspension off of him.

"Well, you know that that place was used as a place to hold up a drug lord..." Diggle said, as if that would make Oliver back down. He already knew because he was there when it happened, but they don't know that and it would be best if they didn't.  
"Yeah, Laurel told me. That still doesn't make me want to change my mind, Thea showed me the place after I got back and I immediately fell in love with it." He said, now, of course Malcolm and Lance were listening with interest.

"Sorry, Queen. But the foundry is under investigation." Lance said, his gaze hard as he stared at Oliver, daring him to make a move or say something against him.

"No, no." Malcolm said, coming forward with a smile. He offered his hand to Oliver, he took it and shook it with his own firm grasp, "Mr. Queen, I am surprised you're here. To buy my steel foundry, why?" He asked pleasantly, his dark eyes curious as he searched Oliver.

Oliver pulled his hand away and smiled, "I thought you just heard why." He said, his voice kinda had an edge to it, not really knowing why.  
Oliver and him were not very good... mhm... what could you call it? Friends?

Because Oliver showed Tommy the good life, going out, drinking, spending money and girls. Yeah... Malcolm didn't like that at all. He was probably glad when Oliver had been pronounced dead.

Malcolm chuckled, "I guess you're right, if that'll be all, Detective Lance." He said, his voice had a warning edge to it, signaling he was done talking to them.  
"Well, sir. You can't just sell him the foundry! We still need to investigate it, collect evidence and all that stuff." Quentin said, he sounded a bit desperate as he talked, his hands balling up into fists.

"Quentin, come on." John Diggle said, grabbing onto his shoulder. Lance threw a nasty glare at Oliver, "I will be investigating that foundry, Queen!"

-  
Oliver didn't flinch at his voice, instead he smirked, "Okay, I'll invite you over for some drinks!"  
Quentin just growled under his breath as him, Diggle and his daughter walked to the elevator.

"You have no self restraint, do you Queen?" Malcolm said, inviting Oliver into his office.  
Oliver chuckled, "Can't say that I do."

"So, you intend to buy my foundry to turn it into a nightclub?" He asked, sitting down on one of the comfy, black, leather chairs that he has in his office.  
Oliver sat from across from him, "Why don't you just buy something that is already built?" Malcolm asked, pouring a drink for both of them. Which Oliver gladly accepted.

"Like I said, all I really have to do is catch up with friends. Really boring, and so buying a steel foundry would be the perfect excuse to keep me busy for a few months." He said, it was the most perfect lie he could think of... but now he had to go through with it and if he didn't, they'd think something is up and he didn't want that...

~  
~  
~

"No, Sara-"  
"Thea, you listen to me! You need to tell your snot nosed brother to stay away from my father's case! He doesn't get the foundry, my sister or anything else he wants! I do not give a damn if he just came back from a five years vacation in a fucking deserted island!!"

Thea flinched at how loud Sara's voice had gotten, "Jeez, okay. But I cannot keep a leash on him, I cannot tell him what to do and so he will do as he wants which means he's going to be buying that foundry-warehouse thing if he wants to! But I'm sure he'll let your father investigate there if he needs too." Thea said, waving her arm out. Her purse swung back and forth as she did so.

"I doubt that. He is just a stuck up little jerk." Sara snapped, Thea frowned, "So you're calling my brother a jerk? Why do you hate him all of a sudden? I mean, he got you your first boyfriend and he helped with some of the cases..." Thea paused for a minute to think, they did used to be very good friends. But ever since his 'death', she had been upset and distant until she moved to Colorado. Thea called her and left her a message the first day he got back, she didn't get a return call and so Thea called her today and told her about everything that was going on. Then, Sara just started to freak out on her.

"It doesn't matter, Thea. Just keep him away from the foundry." Sara said, sounding like she forced it through her teeth.  
"I can't right now, he's in a meeting with- hey!" Thea yelled as her purse was snatched out of her hands, she pulled the phone away from her ear and started to run after the man who took off with her purse.

Thea could hear Sara yelling at her from one end of the phone, but she didn't care. She just had to keep up with the man, he had a red hoodie on with jeans and was really fast.

"Stop!" She yelled, running as fast as she could to keep up with him. Shit, this guy was fast.  
Thea was tempted to throw her phone at him, but that would only mean her phone gets broken. The man turned a corner and Thea followed him, coming to a stop when she saw there was a fence in front of him. He stopped, looking up at it, the purse hung limply in his hand.  
"Give me the purse back and I won't press charges." She said strongly, gripping her phone tightly in her fist.

The man turned, his blue eyes were striking and the sharp cut of his jawline rendered her speechless as she started at him. But his blue eyes had a dark side to them as he looked at her, all of a sudden, he ran at the wall, went up, grab onto the pence post and flipped himself over. He landed and took off again.

"Damn it." She hissed, Thea put her phone up to her ear, "Sara?"  
"Yeah, Thea are you okay? What happened?" Sara asked, Thea huffed out a breath, watching as the man rounded the corner out of sight.  
"My purse just got stolen."

-  
"Hey Thea!" Laurel chirped as she made her way over to where she was sitting in the police station. Thea looked up with a annoyed look on her face, "My purse was stolen."

Laurel suddenly frowned, "I didn't know that..."  
"Well now you do, your dad and some other man went out to look for him." Thea said, letting out a sigh.  
"We'll find him." She said softly, "My mother's necklace was in it." Thea said, sniffing loudly.

"Don't worry, Thea." Laurel said, silently wondering why her mother's necklace was in her purse.  
"We will get this guy."

~

Sure enough, an hour later, Quieten Lance came through the door with a young man in a red hoodie. He was handcuffed and walking quietly beside him, he had obviously been in cuffs before.  
Thea and Laurel followed Detective Lance to an interrogation room, the man was sat down and the cuffs were taken off. Then, Detective Lance got a file out.

"Roy William Harper... Jr." He said, looking up at the young man named Roy.  
He exhaled through his nose.

"Where's a senior?" Lance asked, sitting down.  
"North Cemetery." He said, clenching his jaw shut.  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"You and an army of bookies, can I go?" He asked, still glaring at Lance with his sharp blue eyes.  
"No, you've been ID as a suspect for a purse snatching."  
The young man said nothing.

Lance opened up the file, "Its a nice resume you got here. Petty theft, BNE, robbery, petty theft, stolen car! Nice to change thing up once in a while, petty theft." Lance made a face at the young man, "You got something against banks?"

"Well it is hard to run with one under your arm." He said, making a small face at him.  
"Maybe you'll learn new skills in prison."  
Roy closed his eyes, "Look, I don't want to steal. Okay? I don't have any other choice."  
Lance scoffed.

"My mother she- she has a problem..." He said, his voice sounded like it was starting to strain.  
"Yeah, her son's a moron."  
"No!" Roy said strongly, tears looked like they were welling up in his eyes, "Vertigo."

Thea's lips parted upon hearing that.  
"She got hooked on Vertigo six months ago. She kicked it, I guess she did enough that... it messed her up." Now his eyes were full of tears and he was fighting to keep them back.  
"She not the same, her medical bills-" he exhaled, "I'm just trying to help her get out from under. Look, we're not privileged enough to have as much as other people. Okay?"

Thea sighed, "Fine... let him go. It's just a damn purse right?" She turned and walked out of the station, not regretting what she just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so boring.


	13. A Day of Amazement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally got the foundry he had been wanting since he got back, it is the perfect place to keep a secret lair and a nightclub? Wait, what?  
> Oliver will be held to be making a nightclub in the foundry and he might need some help from a spoiled rich kid.
> 
> Thea has to talk to Roy to at least try and get her stuff back, I wonder how that went? And why did the sky turn red? When did Moira buy a gun?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so, so, sooo sorry for being away. My life is completely insane. Seriously, but there will be some amazing sex scenes in this. So enjoy....

*  
"Look, Shado. You have to talk to me, about Slade, about your father and about us!" Oliver said as he walked up behind her, good thing for the both of them, it didn't rain last night and everything was completely dry.

Shado ignored him and just continued to was her hands off in the creek, like he had been doing yesterday. He huffed out a sigh, she was beautiful, and he felt a connection to her... He had gone for two years without the touch of a woman. Maybe it was time to move on...  
He'd probably die on this island, only thinking of Felicity and never seeing her again.  
And Shado was here and she was willing, she was willing to help him forget about the past. But did he really want to?

"Oliver, I can't. I just embarrassed myself last night, I mean it's hard to talk to you, but it's harder to look at you." She said, she sighed and he saw her shoulders shake.

"Please." He whispered, "I lost an amazing friend that day too." He spoke softly, his heart aching thinking about Yao, "We can't have this tension between us, I still need to learn how to defend myself. I still need to learn how to speak other languages because what if I have to negotiate my way out of something but I can't even speak their language?"  
"Would you even be willing to risk it?" She asked, standing up. Her dark hair spreading in waves around her shoulders, Oliver was confused.  
Risk what?

-  
"Risk talking to Kim? He wants you and he wants me." She was silent, only taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "He'll kill you." She whispered. Her shoulders started to shake as small sobs wracked her body, "He-he doesn't h-have any m-m-more use fo-or you... so h-he will just e-end you." She whimpered between sobs and hiccups. She turned around quickly and pressed her tear streaked face into his chest.  
Oliver held his arms up in the air for awhile, not really knowing why the hell she was acting like this.

Sure she was messed up about all of this, but how long did this go on? Oliver softened up and gently wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close, he wouldn't known what to do if he lost his mother or Felicity...  
He just tangled his hands in her hair and started to gently comb them out, whispering soft words into the morning air. Oliver let her cry on his chest.  
He'd let her cry for as long as she wants, this was hard. He knew it was and he knew he'd never have a better mentor than Yao... He learned a lot from him in the two years he'd know him. His best friend, his only friend on the island...  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Thea and Oliver both came home at the same time, Oliver had gotten a ride from Malcolm Merlyn's personal butler!  
That was pretty awesome, Thea had to admit. They should really have someone to drive them around places because Thea was tired of driving herself all over Starling City.  
It seems as if Malcolm and Oliver had gotten really chummy together, it was weird. She narrowed her eyes as Oliver walked up the driveway, the biggest and stupidest smile on his face. As if he won the lottery.

While on Thea's part, she looked pretty glum. And she was because Roy Harper happened, stealing her purse and then all of a sudden not having it. It had her mother's necklace in it and believe her, she felt horrible for Roy's mother. Vertigo. That was the worst drug there was out there!

She sighed, just hoping that he wasn't lying and he wasn't actually using the money to get himself Vertigo. He didn't look like he was lying, he was about to fucking cry!

No one was that good of an actor, were they?  
"Hey, Chipper!" He called, raising a hand in greeting. She rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname he gave her when they were way younger. She used to throw wood at him, don't ask why.

"Why are you acting so happy?" She spat, she couldn't help but be a little bit pissed at Roy William Harper Jr. she'd have to track him down after Oliver was done talking to her.  
'Cause with that face, she knew he wanted to tell her all about his day.

-  
"I got some news." They both said at the same time, Oliver smirked at her, "Fine. But, me first."  
Thea rolled her eyes and pushed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, she opened the door and stood back, "You first." She said with a fake pleasant smile.

He grinned at her and walked in, a slight bounce in his step as he walked over to the kitchen, "I need some scotch!"  
"While you're at it, pour me some." She yelled, shutting the door and kicking off her high heels.  
"No, Thea, you're only eighteen." He said, some clinking of glasses sounded and the drink was being poured.  
"How'd you know?" She teased, a small smile on her face as she came into the kitchen. He made a face at her as he handed her a glass, it was filled with a light brown liquid. His was a bit darker and he gave her a smile, she raised an eyebrow but took a drink of what Oliver offered her.

It was the most bitter tasting thing she had ever tasted, it was sharp and burned her throat as it slid down. She started to cough, as she did, Oliver pulled the shot glass away from her.  
"Oh, God. That is disgusting! What is that?" She asked, trying to clear her throat.  
"Whiskey." Oliver replied and Thea could practically hear the smile in his voice.  
"Ass." She grumbled, getting herself some apple juice.

Oliver just chuckled as he pulled the chair out from the table, he sat down and started to sip on both drinks, he watched Thea intensely as she walked over with her glass of apple juice.  
"The meeting with Malcolm was fan-freaking-tastic!" He said, a smile came to his face again.  
"I can tell." Thea said, nodding her head as she took a sip of her apple juice.  
Oliver just grinned, "I got the foundry." He said in a sing song voice, making his sister cringe and roll her eyes at him, "Well that's fan-freaking-tastic." She said sarcastically, he totally ignored her sarcastic tone and continued talking about his meeting.  
"At first I thought he was going to reject my offer of twenty-five thousand dollars, but he didn't. He lowered it back to its original price." Oliver seemed really happy about that, "So now I have to turn into a nightclub!!"

"A nightclub?!" She shouted, clearly shocked that he was going to try to make a warehouse into a freaking nightclub, "How is that even possible? You don't know how to build things and you don't know how to manage a night club." She said, crossing her arms and giving her older brother a glare.

"I know, but that is why I'm having Tommy, my best friend, help me with building stuff. He is good with it and you know... He knows how to renovate and stuff..." Oliver said, trailing off and thinking about his friend who has never worked a day in his life.  
"You know he is a spoiled rich little brat who never worked a day in his life and he never will until Malcolm cuts him off from all of his money." Thea sighed with annoyance, sure that Oliver would never get Tommy to help him with the warehouse.

"We will see little sister, now, leave me alone so I can go call him." And with that, Oliver Queen stood up and pulled his phone out, dialing his best friend's number.  
Thea rolled her eyes and stood up, since she had nothing to do and Oliver didn't seem really interested in hearing about her horrible day... she might as well go track down where Roy Harper lives.

~  
~

Thea looked up at the small house, this was really where he lived? Seriously, she knew the Glades were a crappy place, but this was just gross.  
Thea shook that off of her mind and walked up the withered and broken stairs up to the front door, she took a deep breath and just hoped that he didn't have a knife or a gun on him.

Thea raised her fist and knocked on the door, she took a couple steps back and waited expectantly. The light outside turned on and she heard shuffling around, the door opened and the handsome man's face appeared. It instantly looked annoyed, he rolled his blue eyes. And went to shut the door, she panicked, "Wait!" She said.

He stopped and frowned at her, "How did you know I live here?" He scoffed, "Let me guess, rich person connections?"  
Thea frowned, slightly offered at him, "How did you know I was rich?"  
He held up her mother's real diamond and sapphire necklace, "Because of this." Making a smug face at her, Thea widened her eyes and snatched at it, but he moved it before she could grab it.  
"I don't think so..."

Thea reached up on her tip toes, desperately trying to reach it, even though he was about as small as her, he still had longer arms then her. And then, he seemed to take pity on her. Because he shut the door.

Thea took a step back and scoffed, that plan really went well. Ugh, she'd just have to tell her mother about it even though, it could possible mean that she would never get another expensive thing again.  
Just as she was ready to walk away, the door opened. Roy Harper was standing there, his face emotionless, in his hand he held her black purse. The young man reached out and gave it to her, "Here, take it." He looked back inside his house as if he was hiding something, like guilt.

Thea took it slowly before quickly rummaging through it, "Everything's there." He said, stopping her from looking through the rest of her purse. She believed him, "Okay. Except for these." He said, holding up two things. Her cigarettes and the necklace, she glared at him, he completely ignored it.  
"Can I offer you some advice?" He asked.  
Thea heaved a sigh, "If you must."  
"These, are a bad habit, I suggest one of those electronic ones. And, this." Roy said, shaking the necklace, "Would look better on you than in your purse." He said, handing it to her and offering her the slightest of smiles.  
Then it was gone, "Better get going." He said, ready to shut the door.  
"Yeah..." She said, turning away from him.

~  
~  
~

"Ugh, hello?"  
"Hey Tommy, how are you?" Oliver asked, a bright smile on his face. As he walked back and forth in front of the window.  
"Oliver?" Tommy asked, sounding like he had just woken up from a hangover.  
"Uh, yeah." He said, trying to stiffle a laugh at his friend. Oliver sucked in a breath to calm himself down.  
"Mhm, what do you want dude? I have a serious headache and it's killing me." He whined and Oliver heard him moving around, Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Okay, I'll make it quick-"  
"Good." Tommy whined.  
"Okay, I bought the steel foundry from your father and I am planning on turning it into a nightclub, I have no idea how renovate and I need you to help me." Oliver said with a smile, hoping his friend would help him. He really needed this.

"Hey, did you hear on the news, there was this guy they're calling the Hood in that same foundry." Tommy stated and Oliver heard him get up and walk around, he sighed, knowing Tommy would do something like this.  
"Yes, Tommy. Now, will you help me or not? I'll pay you." Oliver said, and it was true, he would if that is what it took.  
"No, man. I don't have to work a day in my life because I have all the money I could ever want. Soo... find someone else." Tommy said, Oliver groaned loudly and was tempted to throw his phone at the wall, but he didn't.

Then, he heard Malcolm's voice.  
"I'm cutting you off." He said, his voice sounding far away, "So you need to get a job right now, or I kick you out."  
Oliver could practically see the horrified look Tommy gave to Malcolm, "But dad, you can't do that!"  
"I can and I am." Malcolm said.

Oliver pulled the phone away from his ear and set it down on the coffee table, this argument might take a few minutes. Or a hour, so Oliver, had some time to kill. What about the dog he saw outside...?

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Oliver walked back inside and wiped his hand off on his pants, maybe they were done arguing. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear, he heard Tommy exhale and a loud flopping noise was heard, "You okay, Tom?" Oliver asked, walking himself upstairs as soon as he heard the front door opening. He knew it was his mother, he just didn't want to talk to her because she was such a back stabbing-

"No..." Tommy said with a long sigh, "My dad cut me off, you heard, right?"  
"Would I make you feel better if I said no?" Oliver asked, quietly shutting the door to his room.  
"Ugh, I don't know... yes?"  
"Then, no." He said, smiling to himself.  
"Okay..." Tommy was silent for a few minutes, "I guess I'll take that job then... how much does it pay?"  
"Sixteen dollars an hour." Oliver said, he'd do all the math later. Tommy made and approving noise, "I'll be over tomorrow around noon." He said. Oliver chuckled, "Make it nine." He said.  
"No." Tommy said, sounding firm with his decision.  
Oliver sighed and walked to his closet as he picked up his bow, "Nine or I lower your pay check to twelve dollars an hour." He said, picking up his jerkin while cradling the phone with his shoulder.  
"Ugh... God, Oliver. You drive a hard bargain, I'll see you tomorrow at nine-thirty." And with that, Tommy hung up and Oliver just laughed loudly.

He hung up the phone and picked up his quiver.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver breathed in Shado's sweet scent, she smelled like honey and nectar and he just wanted to taste her.  
He knew it was selfish of him, but last night she wanted it and he didn't have time to think about how much he actually wanted her.  
He wanted her, right here and right now.

His cock immediately started to get hard as her dark brown eyes held a question in them, Oliver gingerly brushed his clothed cock against her thigh. He heard her take in a sharp breath, feeling his member.  
A shiver ran through her spine and he could feel her hand come up to cup it, Oliver groaned lowly as his knees started to go weak.

She pressed hard on it and he had to grab onto her shoulders to steady himself, storm clouds were rolling for the second time in two days, this time it was going to rain. Oliver knew that, but he didn't care. He just needed Shado, he needed her now and her teasing wasn't helping him.  
He couldn't help himself, he needed the contact of a woman and her she was, ready and wanting for him.

"Fuck," he whimpered as he rolled his hips forward, "I.. I n-need you... on..." but Shado was already down on her knees, his crotch right in front of her.  
She mouthed at it through his pants and he moaned loudly, because, fuck. She was such a tease.

"Shado..." He moaned as she fished his length out of his pants, he closed his eyes as her breath ghosted over the head. The slit was leaking precome and he wanted nothing more than for her to lick it all up.  
Shado popped the head into her mouth, her teeth lightly scraping over the crown and he bucked a bit. She hummed around him and he whined, wanting her to get on with it.  
She started to go down inch by inch on his cock, "Yes, yes." He whined, putting his hand on her head. He encouraged her down on her cock until he hit the back of her throat. Oliver allowed her to get used to his size before pulling out of her mouth and pushing back in with a slow pace.

Thunder sounded above him as the sky got darker, the rain was coming.

Oliver didn't care, he continued his slow pace until he was sure she was used to it, then he sped up a little bit. His hips driving harder into that hot moist mouth if hers, he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't talk, they would just fuck tonight.

Shado made a slight gagging noise, he slowed down and let her off. She looked up at him, then, she dived back in. Using her teeth and her tongue, teasing his balls with her free hand, making Oliver moan and tip his head back. A single rain drop landed on his forehead and he didn't even care.  
He felt the tingling in his spine, he wanted to finish it. But not in her mouth, inside of her.

-  
"Shado." He said, tugging on her hair and she came up slowly, she looked at him through her lashes and he pulled her up for a harsh kiss. Shado kissed him back while slowly pulling his pants down.  
After that, they both made quick work of each others clothes. By now is was raining pretty steadily and both of them were drenched. He didn't care, he just sat down on a near by rock and motion for her.  
Shado walked up to him until her breast were pushed up to his face, he groaned and took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and started to suck as if milk was going to come out. She moaned and tangled her hands in his long hair, she pushed him harder on her nipple as his other hand came up to tease her other nipple.

Shado pulled him away and he looked up at her through the rain and his hair with his baby blue eyes and she bent down for a nice kiss. His hands slipped on her waist and he picked her up, he turned her around and put her on his lap. Right in front of his hard, leaking dick.  
He rubbed her waist and kissed her shoulder, she wrapped her hand around it and lifted herself up. She guided him to her entrance and slowly slid down on his cock until he fully sheathed inside of her.

They both groaned at the sensation and Oliver loves how warm she was. How tight and wet she was, it was the best feeling and he didn't know how on earth he could go another day without feeling this.  
He waited until he was sure she was good with his size and girth, then he grabbed her hips again and lifted her up and down until she got the idea.  
She pushed herself up and down his length, the pleasure was so overwhelming and the rain made it that much better

Oliver thruster up to hit the sweet spot in her, making her cry out and putt her head back on his shoulder while a hand came up to rest against the side of his head as her breathing became labored. This time, Oliver took over and stared to move her up and down on his cock while kissing her shoulder. His orgasm was right on the edge and he was desperate to reach it.

-  
What they didn't know, was a certain someone was watching them from behind a rock. His anger ready to boil over as he watched them make love... watch him make love to his lover...*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver smeared on his war paint, the sun had slipped down over the buildings and now it was his time to go out and hunt.

He first needed to take care of Count Vertigo before he took care of his mother, he slipped out of his neighborhood unseen. The Glades is where he would be hanging out, he knew that. But where?  
Oliver scanned the Glades below him before jumping down and silently making his way to an empty where house where a few homeless people gathered around. By the bugle in their costs, he was sure they had guns, only one way to find out.

He dropped down and pointed his bow at the men, "Take off your coats and lay your weapons on the ground." The men just looked at one another, one slowly reached into his coat and pulled out a large gun.

Oliver waisted no time shooting him and his buddies, Oliver then entered the warehouse, alert and alive. He couldn't see anything that would count as dangerous, except for all the Vertigo lying around, Oliver decided to call the police.

"Warehouse, in the middle of the Glades. Vertigo everywhere."  
"Wait!" It was Detective Lance, "Who are you?" He asked.

Oliver didn't falter with his answer, "The Hood."  
He ended his call and did a quick sweep of the place before being convinced that no one was here, then, he left to go take care of his mother.

~  
~

Oliver silently opened his mother's window, his bow was out, his gloved hands were ready to pull and arrow out. He wouldn't hurt her, he promised himself that. It was just to scare her into enough to make her back out of the marriage.

Oliver enter the room and spoke in a deep voice, "Moira Queen, you have failed this city." He said, waking her up. She jolted up in bed and looked around wildly before spotting Oliver standing by the window in his hood.  
She opened her mouth to scream when Oliver pointed his bow at her, "Scream and I'll put an arrow through your mouth." He threatened, Moira slowly closed her mouth and continued to glare at Oliver.  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice sounding stronger than it should. Oliver narrowed his under the hood, "Your son, Oliver Queen was forced into a marriage that he did not want. Why?" He said, his voice menacing.

"Who are you?" She asked.  
"A question for a question is not the way I do things!" He growled, his eyes hard.  
"And I never asked how you do things." Her eyes were hard and her lips set in a thin line, "Why do you have an interest in my son?" She asked, her eyes curious.  
"I am not interested in your son. I am here to only do justice for those who cannot." He stated, knowing Moira would have no idea it was her son.

Moira scoffed, "How did you hear about this?"  
"That is none of your business." He snarled, he let his arrow fly close to her head.  
She yelled and ducked so it wouldn't hit her, "Let him out of the marriage." He said, stringing another arrow.  
"You can't-"

All of a sudden, there was a large booming noise. A single yellow flash of lightning came down from the dark sky that was now turning blood red, Oliver turned to the window. His eyes wide, what the hell just happened?

-  
Behind him, a gun cocked, he turned quickly. But that's when Moira pulled the trigger.


	14. Dark Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is shot, by his mother. He can't fix himself, even though he thinks he can. He can't do thing alone, that's why he needs someone he can trust, someone to be there.  
> Someone to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE "LEFT BEHIND" 10x03
> 
> OMG, I saw the episode last night an I was all like; #feels.  
> There was so many feeling in that episode, I was sad and crying, shocked, a angry and happy.
> 
> Omg, I did cry. I cried for everyone one and I am so going to punch Stephen Amell! How dare he tweet back on the mid season finale, ' It was a good run' ugh. Actors I swear. Poor, poor Felicity....
> 
>  
> 
> Any way, since I am really lazy and you people are really awesome...  
> Just pretend Oliver got his foundry a week ago.  
> The talk with Tommy happened a week ago, but the part where he went to see his mom happened a week later. So yeah.

The bullet ripped through his shoulder, bringing with it the hottest burn of pain he had ever felt, suddenly, he was seeing stars as his head connected with the ground.  
A groan of pain rippled through him, he had to get up. Before she could come over and see who he really was, Oliver rolled over on his side, pushing himself up on his elbows.

His breath was coming in short gasps, he forgot how bad it actually hurt. Not to mention he only been shot by arrows and not guns, it was a blazing fire that wouldn't stop, followed by a steady trickle of blood. He was puffing out short breath as the sky slowly started to turn back to its natural deep midnight blue color.  
Why did the sky turn red?  
How the hell did Moira get a gun past him?!

Oliver looked around the room, his hand pressed to his bleeding shoulder. Where was she? He didn't see her in the room, Oliver grunted loudly as another spark of pain ran through him. He had to go, he had to hurry up and fix himself.  
Oliver turned to the window and without a moment's hesitation, jumped out. He landed on his feet, but had to do a roll to avoid hitting his head on the hard ground.

Oliver stood and slipped his bow over his chest, then he took off running. He couldn't just go to the hospital, they'd question what was wrong, how it happened.

Oliver just couldn't pretend the vigilante came through his window and forced him out and shot him for no reason. He couldn't have anyone find out, he needed someone who he was sure he could trust.

~  
-  
John Diggle walked out of his bathroom and looked around the bedroom, he didn't see Lila there. So he frowned and instantly expected the worst, he reached into the nightstand where he kept his Glock. He clicked it on safe mode to make sure he wouldn't accidentally shoot Lyla for getting a glass of water.

The tall man walked out his room and looked down the dark hallway, the kitchen light was off and Lyla was no where to be seen...  
"Lyla," he called in a hushed whisper, no response. He clicked off the safe mode and silently pulled the slide back, he crept down the hall and turned into the kitchen.  
He didn't see any one, then he looked on the floor and saw Lyla lying there with a glass of red wine spilled on her white nightgown. John rushed to her side, sitting the gun on the ground beside him and checking Lyla's pulse. It was there, steady and full.

"Mr. Diggle." Came an inhuman voice, John stood up in an instant and pointed his gun at the dark form sitting on one of his chairs in his living room.   
The man's face was shaded by the shadows and he appeared to be hunched over in pain, he then raised up the a hand and the jingling told him that it was bullets that was supposed to be in his gun.  
"You only have one bullet Mr. Diggle." The man stated, allowing them to slip through his fingers and dropped to the carpeted ground.  
"That's all I need to shot you." He said, his voice deep and threatening, "What did you do to her?" He asked, his voice still firm. He had to know his wife would be okay.

"Why shoot me when I've already been shot?"

The question hung in the air for a long time without an answer from John, then, the man spoke again.  
"Your wife will be fine, I just tranqued her. She'll wake up in five hours, which is enough time for you to help me." He said, shifting in the chair so the light from the kitchen showed a bit of his hood and John recognised him as the vigilante Lance was calling The Hood.  
He was here in his apartment and all he had to do was press his safety button under the table, a few feet away. He couldn't move without the man seeing him, so inching was the only way he could get there.

"Why do you need my help?" He asked, keeping his gun trained on him as he slowly inched towards the table. The way the man grunted again meant he was obviously in pain.  
"I need your help." Was all he said.

"You help us with that Vertigo raid a couple hours ago, why?" He asked, he was now by the table, all he had to do is press a small button.  
"My help for your help." He stated simply, "Don't expect anyone to come if you push that button." He moved his hand and pulled down the hood, but John still couldn't see his face.

"I am trying to do good in this city." The man said in a human voice, it sounded familiar. Too familiar, John turned the light on the the living room.

His eyes widened upon seeing Oliver Queen sitting in his living room with a gunshot wound to his right shoulder, a deep forest green, leather jerkin on, leather pants to go with that. A hood completed the outfit, war paint was smeared around his eyes that were glossy with pain, pain. Not tears...

Blood was trickling down his open shoulder wound, he looked Oliver up and down, clear surprise on his face.  
"You're...?" He started to ask, but Oliver cut him off with an answer.  
"Yes, yes." He said, pushing himself up to stand. He staggered a bit to the right, "Please, John." Oliver said, his eyes pleading.

"Who shot you?" John asked, lowering his gun. Oliver clenched his jaw, "My mother," he muttered softly, how could he be so stupid to not know?!

He never thought she would ever touch a gun, because it was how his father died, a gunshot to the head..  
He should've known.

"Why?" He asked, getting a hand towel, slowly walking over to Oliver. He just glared at him while heaving breaths in and out, the pain was so bad he swore he'd pass out.  
John walked up to Oliver, the gun still in his hand but slightly lowered, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He growled, his blue eyes flickered with pain and anger at the same time when he looked at John. John just stared at him, his bow and quiver were nowhere to be found and he could only see a small knife in his boot.

John pushed the towel to Oliver shoulder, hard. Oliver growled and pushed back on the towel, "Come on, I need this." He growled.  
"You know it would help if we went somewhere where I could move around." John said, pushing harder.

This time, Oliver let out a strangled yell, "I know, I have a place and as you can see, I'm not really fit for driving." Oliver said through his teeth, trying to keep the noises inside.  
"And if you can, keep the questions for never." Oliver said as he pushed John off of him and pulled the hood back up, "Is that all you need?" He asked.

Oliver shoot his head as he want over to the window, "Meet me in the back alley in five minutes."  
John opened his mouth to say something, but Oliver was already out the window. Why was he agreeing to do this?

John picked up his sleeping wife and carried her to their room and set her down on the bed, he sighed then went over to the dresser where he reloaded his gun.  
He had no idea what Oliver was capable of, he heard of what happened to the one office, poor guy. Oliver could turn at any second and John wanted to be prepared, he killed people before.  
But they were bad people!

It still doesn't matter, a murderer is a murderer and there was no way he was going to let Oliver get away with murder. He will see where Oliver keeps his stuff, then, he'll turn him in.   
Why?  
Why would he do that?

-  
Here he was, agreeing to help a man, but turn him in after he was done helping him.  
Oliver Queen, the Hood, came to him.  
Him. John Diggle for help, he could only be willing to trust him.  
But why him? He had only met they guy a few days ago, the Hood had been in town for more than a week and now he was showing his face to Diggle.

John put the gun in his pants and grabbed a coat before walking out of his apartment and shutting the door behind him, soon enough, John was in the back alley, looking around.  
He didn't see the Hood, Oliver, he didn't see Oliver.

"Diggle." Came a hushed voice, he turned to see Oliver with his hood up, he was standing at the entrance of the alley way, "Follow me."  
John looked around before following after Oliver as he led them through the city under the cover of the shadows, no one was out, no cars, no people.  
Nothing.

And Oliver was taking them right to the Glades, the snow crunched underfoot, John didn't even notice it was snowing. Soon, their tracks would be covered up by freshly fallen snow.

"Where are you taking me?" John asked as Oliver continued to limp through the city, stumbling out into the road every now and then. His deep voice was back as he answered, "I'm taking you to my base, where you can fix my wound."

John didn't say anything, what was there to say?  
Okay?  
I'm gonna take you to prison?

"Why can't you fix it yourself?" John asked, still staying behind him, John Diggle had many questions... but it seemed Oliver didn't want to answer the important ones.  
"There are plenty reasons why, choose the one you think best describes me." He said gruffly as he continued to walk, wincing every time he swung his shoulder, he was trying to keep it as still as possible to stop the blood flow.  
He couldn't put his gloved hands over it because he had been in contact with all his weapons, that could get the wound infected and he didn't want that, he needed his arm to stay strong so he could use his bow.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver steadied his breath as he held the wooden bow in his hand, the wood felt unfamiliar to him. It wasn't smooth, it was rough against his palm, making him stretch his arms to pulled the string back.

"Remember, Oliver. Breathe." Came Shado's voice behind him, he just left out a breath through his nose and tyres to relax his muscles.  
He looked back at the target she set up thirty feet away, he let the arrow fly.

He missed its mark and Shado came up beside him and took the bow from him, "You're thinking too much."  
"No one ever accused me of that before." Oliver said with a half smile as Shado just shook her head, a smile was playing on her lips as she showed him how to do it again.

"Just because it's a different type of bow doesn't mean you should not know how to shoot." She said, giving it back to him. He frowned and looked down at her, "What does that mean?"

"It means a different type of bow shouldn't change how you shoot."

Oliver hummed in the back of this throat and pulled out another arrow, he placed it at the nocking point and steadily pulled it back.  
"Breath Oliver, there is no rush. To shoot an arrow, you must become it." She said, adjusting his posture and he couldn't help but smile.

In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out.

Breath.  
Breath.

Oliver opened his eyes and let the arrow fly, it hit it's mark dead on. He smiled and lowered the bow, "I did it!" He said happily, he didn't know how he forgot how to shoot a bow.

He didn't forget.  
The bow was just... different...

It was big, not polished and it was harder to draw it back.  
"The bow's too big." Oliver complained as he took another arrow, making Shado chuckled.  
"No, Oliver. You are just not used to it, yet."

"There's a lot of things I'm not used to..."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver led him into the foundry, his legs gave out as he reached the middle of the room. Oliver collapsed with a loud yell, pain running up his arm from landing on.  
John was looking around the foundry before hearing Oliver cry out, he went over to his side and helped him sit up, "You have medical supplies?" he asked, feeling weird thinking that he did.

"Yeah." Oliver said through the pain, motioning to the broken locker on one side of the foundry. Diggle left him sitting there before standing up and jogging over to the locker where he pried it open, a couple medical kits fell out along with a towel.  
"I gathered those up before I got you." Oliver explained as John picked them up and slowly made his way over to him. Oliver's eyes were trained on the wall across from him, trying to steady his breath, trying to make the pain go away.

John's shadow looked over him and Oliver's blue eyes flicked to him briefly, "I'm not going to hurt you." He growled, angry that he couldn't trust him.

It wasn't John's fault, it was his, he set himself up as a bad guys and cops were trained to take down bad guys. So it was his own fault that he chose to trust John Diggle, he could've gone to Tommy, to Felicity, to anyone else that he could possible trust.  
Someone that wasn't trying to take him, the Hood in. But he chose John Diggle because he felt he could trust, felt he could tell him certain things that needed to be told.

"Listen, John. I swear on my sister's life that I will not hurt you, you know how close we are." Oliver said, making John look at him their eyes connecting.

John seemed to be deciding something, he nodded once before sitting the kit down, "I'll help you, then you tell me why your mother shot you." John said as he started to cut Oliver's suit, he hissed at him and moved him off.

He did not want his suit cut, he reached his leather hand up to his zipper and unzipped it, revealing his scared yet toned body slowly. He grimaced as he pulled off the jerkin all the way, wincing as he moved his right arm.

His arm, it was all red and swollen, it was infected.  
He had been shot a week back by Count Vertigo and it hadn't healed right, the pain was crazy when he moved his arm, but he was able to dull it by not thinking about it.

John was concentrating on Oliver's arm, "Damn." He muttered, looking at the bullet wound right below the new one.  
"This is infected," John said, mentioning to the week old wound that wasn't healing properly. Oliver nodded and put his head back on the wall, "Okay, Okay. Just... fix it."  
"I'm gonna need to cut into the infected area, you have a knife?" John asked, Oliver pulled out his knife and handed it to John, handle first.  
"Why aren't you cleaning the other wound?" He grunted, not able to keep his mouth shut because that was just who he is.

"I'm just going to wrap it, I'll clean it in a minute." John said, he set the knife down beside him as he started to wrap his shoulder. Oliver shifted so his shoulder was facing John, "Why did your mother shoot you? We're you trying to kill her?" He asked, putting presser on the new wound, making Oliver grit his teeth in pain.  
"I would never kill her. Even if she tried to kill me, what do you take me for Diggle?! A murder? I would never hurt my family!" He growled when the presser subsided a bit, Oliver exhaled, why would they think he'd kill his own family?

Maybe because he killed before, taken lives without even caring that he did so...  
"No, Oliver. I never said that you would try to kill your mother, but you are a murder. You killed a man, they blame the deaths on you."  
"I have killed many men in my past, but I never killed an innocent man." Oliver said firmly as the large man finished wrapping his shoulder, Diggle looked him in the eyes and he saw that he didn't believe him, he didn't care what Diggle believed.  
It was true, he would never kill an innocent.

-  
It was stupid of Oliver to just go and have John help him, he barely knew the guy and yet he revealed his secret identity to him. He had to, he knew he couldn't sow his own arm up, he did it when Count Vertigo shot him.

It was sloppy, uneven and he was just tired as fuck that night and he wasn't really worried about an infection, but a couple day after talking to Tommy about the foundry, he found that his arm had been getting stiff and it was hard for him to do anything with the renovation which made Tommy really annoyed and complaining that he had to see a doctor or he'd quit.

Even though he was joking.  
Oliver also found that is was harder to draw his bow back, it hurt like hell and spread a fire through his arm. But he pushed through it to get through all the bad guys and he wasn't a step closer to finding Count Vertigo, more of his drugs were getting passed out and more people were dying.

Oliver was angry, really angry and planned on putting an arrow through his skull.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver sighed as he went to retrieve his arrow, he was supposed to shoot the target that Shado set up in front of the creek, but his aim was off and he missed.  
By a lot.

It went right over the creek and to the forest on the other side and now he had to get it or else. That was all Shado said and he thought she meant that she wouldn't give him any food tonight, he didn't really mind because he had stopped eating to preserve the food for Shado, he knew she needed it more than he did.

And no one wanted to go hunting just yet, Kim Young-Al was still out there and going alone was basically a cry to be captured.  
And neither of them were really thinking about how dangerous it would be to send Oliver off on his own.

Oliver got to the other side of the creek and began to look around, he groaned and made it further into the woods.  
He saw no purpose in going to get that single arrow when they could make another one.  
But, what Shado says, goes.

Oliver feet crunched on the dead leaves, "Go get the arrow, she said. It essential we have all of them, she said." Oliver grumbled under his breath as he looked for where the arrow was.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. Oliver turned, expecting it to be the arrow.

-  
"Don't move." A deep voice threatened, Oliver tensed upon hearing that. What he saw, was not his arrow. It was the antlers of a deer, he heard someone walk up behind him and he flexed his hands waiting for them to come around and face him.

The man finally did and he saw the mask he wore. It was a balaclava mask, one side black the other side orange, "Oliver Queen?"  
"What's it to you?" He spat, he was getting angry. And angry Oliver was not good, sometimes he could be unpredictable.

"I need you down on your knees with your hand-" he was cut off immediately when Oliver suddenly punched him in the throat, the man started to make a strangled noise and Oliver made a run for it.  
What he didn't know was there were other people following him, he got halfway across the creek when someone landed on top of him.

He knew Shado was still there, he had to make sure that they didn't capture her, "Run Shado! Run! I'll be fine, just go!" Oliver was suddenly cut off when a rag was put into his mouth, acting like a bit.  
He growled through it and continued to make muffled noises as the person tied the gag tight behind his head.

Oliver saw a flash of black hair, and he knew it was Shado who was running off. He slumped in relief, putting the side of his face in the cold water, letting it rush over his chin.

Shado was safe, that was all that mattered.

-  
Oliver grunted in pain as the man pressed his knees hard into Oliver's back, a hand tangled in his long hair, yanking his head back, his neck straining and a fire growing in his chest as he saw the man.  
A man in a half black half orange mask.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver yelped in pain upon feeling the sterile water rush into a now open, week old bullet wound.  
Oliver muffled his screams by shoving one of his gloves in his mouth, he bit down hard as John cut open his wound a little bit more to put something in it.  
He felt John use the knife to cut away skin on his arm, getting rid of the dead tissue.

Oliver panted around the glove, trying to calm his heart rate. It was almost over with, almost over.  
"We need to wait ten minutes until those wet bandages dry." John said, moving away from his shoulder.  
Oliver hummed in the back of his throat as he pushed himself to sit up right, John joined his side and just stared at him for a long time before Oliver sighed, knowing he wanted to ask questions.  
"I wasn't try to kill her... I just..." Oliver paused, his mother told him to not let the information slip out to the police, would she find out?  
If she did, what would she do? Would she do something worse that what she previously threatened?  
Would she get put in jail for it?

Ah, what the hell? He really had nothing to lose, this city was going to hell anyway.

"I was trying to get her to back out of my marriage." He said with a sigh, moving his injured arm, wincing slightly as he did so.  
John seemed to be thinking about that, his face scrunched up in thought, "I thought you proposed to Claire?"  
"No, no... I was forced into the marriage, my mother needed more money because of my capture. She is business partners with Claire's father and he has a lot of money... so quick way to get rich apparently." He said with a dry and humorless laugh, Oliver rubbed his forehead with his good arm and sighed.

"Does she know?" John asked, looking at Oliver and he could silently tell that he was judging him, behind those dark eyes, who knows what he was thinking about him...  
"No... no one was supposed to." He said, his voice dropping as he thought about what he did, he couldn't kill John and he wasn't going to. He would probably just take Oliver in, because the police was after him even though he was helping them!!  
Starling City had changed a lot, he just couldn't believe the police, treating people who were trying to help the city.

It was unbelievable.

-  
John was silent for a long time, "I won't tell anyone." He finally said in a hushed voice.  
Oliver thought he heard wrong, his head snapped to the side and he looked at John Diggle for a long time, thinking he heard wrong. But John's eyes were hard and Oliver couldn't detect a moment's of hesitation.

A smile slowly spread on Oliver's face as he nodded, "Welcome to the team."

And Oliver never regretted the decision to have Diggle join the team.

~

~

~

~

~

Oliver got home just as it was turning morning, around five, he stumbled in the front door and saw his mother and sister standing there in the living room with Felicity and James, all of them were wearing black and not facing him.

Oliver looked around, weirded out by their strange behavior. He shut the door slowly, making sure it made enough noise to get their attention, Thea and Moira turned, confusion on their face.

"Where were you?" Thea asked, tears in her deep green eyes, her voice broke as she spoke and Oliver made another face.  
"I was at the foundry, I had to check a few of appliances, you know how Tommy's always complaining about the lights and the toilets..." He said, a small smile coming to his face, but it was gone when Felicity turned to him. Her eyes were all red and puffy, her mascara had run down her cheeks, leaving streaks of black. Reminding Oliver of some woman in a scary movie.

"What's going on?" He asked, his heart sinking and butterflies growing in his stomach, something was wrong. Really wrong.  
Thea sucked in a breath and let it out, tears started to run down her cheeks, "Barry's dead, Oliver."  
"Claire died as well." Moira said, tears were visible in her eyes too.

-  
Oliver's lips parted as his heart dropped to his stomach, it was like seeing Slade filled with Mirakuru.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver blinked away the light, why was it so bright?  
Where was he?

Then he remembered Shado, where was she?

Oliver suddenly woke up, jerked his head to the light. A shock of pain ran through his head, his arms ached and his chest was on fire, what happened to him?

He couldn't remember anything after getting tied and gagged, he heard footsteps, heavy and strong footsteps.  
Oliver coughed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes, trying to get away from the light that made his headache worse. He felt the light being block, someone stood over him.  
Oliver let out a breath before opening his eyes, expecting Kim Young-Al.

That's not what he saw.

Slade. He saw Slade, his eyes had a wicked gleam in them, his smile was pure evil and Oliver could count every vein in his neck.  
"Well Oliver." He began, Oliver was too dumbstruck to say anything other than his name, "Slade?"  
He thought he was dead! He thought that he died alongside Yao, but he was here. Right in front of him.

"H-how?" Oliver said, his voice breaking and his hand trembling where they were tied behind his back, Slade truly looked like a monster. A crazy monster that was going to eat him, "I-I thought you died." He whispered, his voice cracked again and he hated how weak he sounded.

"Mirakuru kid, it's the fucking miracle."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring Me To Life - Evanescence (For the Arrow episode 10x03)  
> Graven Image - Zack Hemsey  
> Civilian - Wye Oak
> 
> OMG, can't wait for next episode.
> 
> (broke the all caps button, oops :( )


	15. You've Got to Hang On to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen; owner of a nightclub, CEO of his father's company, rich.  
> The Hood; dark, murderer, unknown.
> 
> Felicity knows him, she's seen him. Up close, she's almost gotten to touch him. But he always pulled away, will this love last?
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> Oliver has a little bit of difficulties today with his best friend, his sister, his bodyguard and pretty much everything, why can't he just have a normal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, new updates;
> 
> I shall be post chapters now on Wednesday or Thursday  
> Expect about 40-45 chapters  
> And a new bad guy!!

Oliver let out a breath as he pulled up, swinging his body forward and lifting the bar up.  
He repeated this motion, pull up, swing forward, lift the bar up, repeat.

He reached the top, there was no going down. He put his foot out on one of the pegs at the side and put his hand on the side of it, his right foot also braced itself on the pegs.  
He lifted the bar up then jumped down, landing and pushing himself back up right.  
"Why do you do that?" Came Diggle's voice, Oliver looked at him as he put the bar back up. Oliver huffed out a breath, sweat dropped down the side of his head, trickled down his neck and to his chest. Trailing down his abs until it was soaked up by his sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hips.

"Your not helping, Diggle." Oliver said as he began with his training, pull up, swing forward, bar up, repeat.  
Diggle rolled his eyes as he continued with the small computer he had in front of him, currently, they were in Oliver's unfinished foundry basement whilst Tommy was upstairs trying to put up drywalls without Oliver's help.  
He knew he was being selfish, but Tommy said that he'd have some people over to help him continue with the building.

They had gotten far since the four weeks Oliver had the foundry, the bar was set up near the wall, forty-five feet long. Shelves behind the bar that was going to be for the alcohol later on.

Most of the place was open space that Oliver was going to use for chairs and tables along with a DJ stage with huge boomboxes everywhere, lights shooting in every direction of every color with a large dance floor and an upstairs which would hold more chairs and tables with no room to dance.

-  
Wow, he was going off the grid with all this thinking shtuff. It wasn't like it was going to happen, but so far it was going good.  
All he had to do was get all the lighting for it, some staff, more accessories...

All of a sudden, there was pounding on the door, making Oliver stop with his work out and Diggle stop with looking for Count Vertigo. John slowly pulled his gun out and pulled the slide back while Oliver jumped down from the bar and landed gracefully.

He pulled his bow from the rack and put an arrow up to it, "Yo Oliver!" Came Tommy's voice, Oliver relaxed and lowered the bow.  
"Yeah, Tom? What's up?"  
"What are you doing? It's almost six and I told you I have dinner with my ass of a father!! I also need you to sign off on the alcohol arriving today!" Tommy yelled through the heavy door, it was locked on the inside and only him and John Diggle had the key.

"Okay, hold on." Oliver said, sitting his bow back on the stand and putting the arrow back in it's quiver. Oliver snatched up his sweatshirt, "Find anything, Diggle?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Currently, they were looking signs of Vertigo/Count Vertigo, there had been no more reports of the drugs around the city and Count Vertigo hadn't been showing his face around town for awhile.

So he took this laptop from Queen Consolidated, it was pretty teched up, but the problem was that Diggle was most certainly not a hacker.  
Oliver knew a few things about hacking, so he showed them to Diggle then told him to figure the rest out.  
Diggle also sometimes had to multitask during stuff and doing it on that one laptop took to long and made it slower, he also kept complaining about it, telling him to get his own personal hacker.

Because he was his fucking bodyguard!!!

Oliver told him he'll try to recruit someone with computer history, he wasn't quite sure who that person would be...

-  
"No, Oliver." Diggle said with a sigh, making a face that meant he was getting ready to tell him something important.  
"I know Diggle, I really have to get you some new computers." Oliver said as he turned away from him and started to walk up the stairs, "No, that's not it." John said, stopping him from going farther up the stairs. Oliver walked down a couple of steps so he could look at Diggle. He frowned at his bodyguard, "Then what do you mean?"

John gave him a face saying 'you know what I'm taking about', Oliver raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, waiting for Diggle to explain.  
"Felicity."

-  
The only name that could make his heart clench in pain for her, the only name to take his ego away, the only name that could make him feel love for her again.  
And of course he told Diggle everything, he told him how he felt about Barry, Felicity, his mother and just everything. He was being there for Oliver, a shoulder to lean on.

"Ever since the death of Barry Allen, her husband, you have been acting weird. Listen, Oliver. I know about what happened to the two of you in the past, what happened to you when you came back from the dead." Oliver was about to speak when John stopped him by raising his hand, "Let me speak, I know how you feel about her Oliver. Okay, it's normal to love her even though she already has a man. But now, he is dead and you have been avoiding her, she works for you! She is your employ." He growled out, crossing his arms.

Oliver looked at the stairs as he listened to Diggle, it was true.

-  
Three weeks ago when Barry died, when Claire died. He felt awful, just horrible for the both of them.  
His heart ached for Felicity and poor little James that will never know how his father died, his heart ached for Claire's family. He never knew what it was like to loose a child, he he probably never will.

A few days after the incident, he finally learned what killed Claire and Barry.  
When the sky turned red, that was S.T.A.R. Labs turning on their particle accelerator on for the first time. Something happened to it, it was turned on during a storm.  
Lightning struck just as the particle accelerator failed, it hit Barry, knocking him over onto a shelf on chemicals. He was dead on compact and there was going to be no funeral, they were just going to cremate him.  
Even though Oliver didn't like him, he still thought that was horrible way to treat a dead person, not even allowing his family to say goodbye to him...

How Claire died, was still a mystery to Oliver. They told him, yes, but he couldn't understand why it happened.

She was working with animals that night, wild animals, actually. In a animal sanctuary, they had wolves, elephants, all kinds of birds and big cats.  
It was weird that she'd go there, he knew she liked wolves, that was something Moira told him during the memorial service.  
She was with the wolves that night and they attacked her, bitting into her skin. A bird attacked her with it's razor sharp claws, a cheetah got into the pen and shook her body like a rag doll and after that the elephant picked her body up and threw it in the river that runs out to the sea.

So all the animals were in the same cage? Same area all together without killing each other?  
He doubted that was possible, he wasn't the best with animal, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that story, there was no evidence of that happening.  
They didn't have her body, they didn't have any footage of it happening, so how could he believe them?

He couldn't and he wasn't.

-  
And then, his mother gave him the company. Made him the CEO of it, then, Felicity got rehired at Queen Consolidated and there was no way Oliver could avoid her because she was his secretary.  
She did everything for him, got him his morning coffee, meetings, arranged the files on his desk, stayed up late doing something with the business....

Oliver rarely said anything to her, only said 'thank you'd and asked her questions about the company. He knew she was still hurting, she was hurting really bad and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her and tell her how much she ment to her.  
But he couldn't, he didn't have the balls, he didn't have the stomach to take it if she told him that he was being selfish.

He couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk having his heart ripped out of his chest again.

-  
"Damn it, Oliver!! Get the fuck out here, and stop being crazy!!!" Came Tommy's annoyed voice, oh, shit. That's right, Tommy had no idea that Diggle was down here.

"Sorry, Tommy." Oliver said, not bothering to say anything about the crazy part. Oliver avoided John's gaze as he continued up the stairs, he opened up the door, forcing Tommy back.

"Who were you taking to?" He questioned as Oliver shut the door, hearing the door automatically lock behind him.  
Oliver looked at him and raised his eyebrows, "What? I wasn't talking to anyone." Oliver kept a straight face as Tommy led him to a man with a clipboard, "I think you're the one that's crazy." He said, allowing a snicker to come up to his face.

Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes at Oliver, "Oliver Queen?" The man said, Oliver gave a short nod and took the clipboard, he signed it and the man thanked him.

And then all the boxes of alcohol came in, we're talking half a dozen boxes of all kinds of alcohol. Vodka, whisky, rum, tequila, brandy, liquor, scotch and so much more stuff.  
"What the hell Tommy?!" Oliver cried, seeing all the boxes after it took the other men half an hour to get all of them out.  
"What did you do?" He yelled, opening some of the boxes and looking in.

"I bought alcohol!" Tommy said, sounding more happy than worried.  
"Why did you buy so much and where we are we going to put it?" Oliver asked, his face a mixture of anger and annoyance. Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend's face, only Oliver could manage that look.

"Well, this is a nightclub, right?" He asked, walking around one of the boxes and grinning from ear to ear. Oliver narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Yeah..." He said watching as Tommy circled him with a predator like grin on his face, "Soo... since you put me in charge, I couldn't decide which one we'd use the most..."

"So you bought half a dozen boxes of each?" Oliver said, crossing his arms and growling lowly at Tommy.  
"Exactly, that is what happens when you put me in charge of a lot of money." Tommy said, a snicker came to his face.

Oliver sighed and picked up a bottle of brandy, "Okay, where do you suppose we put it?"  
"In the back room, not your batcave, the back room." Tommy said, clearly stating that his 'batcave' was the basement.  
"That would take forever." Oliver pointed out, sitting the brandy down in the box.

"So? We can do it, and it's not like you have anything to do tonight." Tommy said, taking out some rum.  
Well, Oliver actually did have something to do.

He had to take care of the city and it wasn't like Diggle could take car of it, Oliver groaned out loud and hung his head in defeat.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Came his lovely sister's voice, Oliver turned and smiled brightly.

Thea walked in with her purse slung over her shoulder, one hand help a cup of coffee and the other hand held young James' hand. Oliver's heart clenched upon seeing him and he though back the conversation him and Diggle had not that long ago...

"Thea, my wonderful little sister that I love dearly!" Oliver called, a smile on his face that clearly meant he wanted something from her. Thea chuckled at him and rolled her eyes, letting go of James' hand and ushered him to go look around.

Tommy looked up from checking the alcohol, "Hey, hey, hey!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of Oliver and Thea, "No kids allowed in the nightclub." He said, making it the most obvious thing in the world.

Thea rolled her eyes and flung her hands up in the air, "Hello! There is nowhere else for him to go, he has to stay here because I am going out with a friend."  
"Now wait a minute." Oliver began just as Tommy scoffed at her, "No kids allowed."

-  
"Okay, Oliver, I'm going out with a friend around one o'clock. I can't take James with me even though I told Felicity I'd watch him, so I have to leave him here with you." Thea explained with short hand motions, Oliver cocked an eyebrow, listening to her.

This 'friend' sounded interesting, who was it and why has he never met this 'friend'?

"Fine." Oliver said, stopping her mid sentence of explaining why Felicity needed her to watch James, he knew well enough why.

-  
She couldn't take looking at James or looking at any of the pictures with Barry and her in them, he's seen her.  
He's seen her at night, she would look at a picture in her bed room and turn it over because it had his face on it, then she'd cry herself to sleep. Even though she knew he was standing there, she knew he was standing there, watching her.

She just didn't care, maybe she thought the Hood was her guardian. She never went into the police station to report that she's seen the Hood.  
Why?

Why did she keep his secret?

-  
"Buut," he said when Thea started to thank him, "I need you to help me and Tommy put all the boxes up."  
Thea stopped mid sentence and frowned at him, her green eyes got stormy for a second as she stared at Oliver. Finally, she sighed in defeat, "Okay, but you have to get me a job here when it opens." She said, starting to grab a box.

Oliver snorted, "What about watching James, I thought I was doing that for you."  
"No," Thea grunted as Tommy showed her where to put it, "That's called a favor from a big brother to her little sister."  
Oliver chuckled, "I'll put in a good word for you with the boss."

Thea gave him a thumbs up, "Sounds good! Thank you!!"

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
"Wha..? How?" Oliver whimpered as he shifted in his chair, his hands were tied behind his back and it was not a comfortable feeling. He groaned in pain as Slade just laughed from above him, enjoying the show this weakling was putting on.

"Please, Slade!" Oliver cried out as the ropes bit into his skin from all the struggling, suddenly, Slade stopped laughing. He looked down at Oliver, his dark eyes angry, "What do you want me to do, Oliver?" He asked with a growl and Oliver flinched at how evil his voice sounded.

Oliver forced himself to look Slade in the eyes, his hard and unwavering, but Slade's look was harder. He looked away, "What did I do to you? I didn't do anything!!" He yelled as he pulled on the ropes again trying to get to him, Slade took a step back, his eyes dark.

"You didn't do anything?" He asked, "You didn't do anything?!" He roared, he turned to the side and punched the wall, leaving a large dent it it.  
And for once, Oliver noticed that this place was not made of drywall or stone... He couldn't place what it was, not until he felt the room rocking, he scrunched his face up.

"Were on a fucking submarine." Slade hissed as he went over to one of the tables and picked up a large knife, once again putting the fear of God in Oliver.

-  
"Slade, no... stop! I'm sorry Slade! Please, you have to believe me!" Oliver begged, of course he didn't know what Slade was all pissed about.  
Slade walked up to him and pointed the knife at him, "You don't even know what you did!"  
Oliver put his head down before tipping it up, his blue eyes begging him to stop through his shaggy blonde hair, "Tell me Slade, I'll fix it." He said, and for a minute, Slade seemed to be thinking about that.  
Finally, he spoke, "You can't fix what you did, kid. You just can't fix it."

-  
Slade advanced towards Oliver, the large knife raised up and Oliver started to struggle, he had to try and get Slade to come to his better sense, he knew that this wasn't the real Slade.

"Slade! Please!" Oliver said, his last attempt at trying to make Slade realise what he was doing, even though he had only known him for a short time, he was a really great mentor.

Slade stopped right above him, he looked down and said in a deep voice, "Remember when I said 'never help anyone who says please', they are weak." He hissed, the knife slashing across Oliver chest.

~  
~

Oliver's cries of pain were heard by all who were in the submarine and a few feet outside.

Kim Young-Al looked in the direction with a wicked smile on his face, a man named Billy Wintergreen stood there beside a man of the name Edward Fryers... they all stood, listening to Slade torture Oliver.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver pulled on his suit, he put on the war paint and finally got his bow. Diggle was watching him the whole time, he had his arms crossed and his mouth set in a thin line.

Oliver knew he wanted to talk, but he didn't want to, he had something he wanted to do tonight before he even thought about going after Count Vertigo. Well, he might as well satisfy his bodyguard, "Yes, Diggle. Please give me another one of your lectures." He said with a sigh, his hood was pushed down to reveal his war paint stained eyes and his short cropped hair that was currently all whacked up.

"Where are you going? It isn't even dark yet and don't you think that your mother would be worried about where you are?" He asked as he looked down in front of a box he had, Oliver sighed, "I told Thea and Tommy that I'm going to be staying late, trying to fix the nightclub." Oliver said, he took a step over to Diggle and sighed, running a gloved hand over his face.

"Okay, but, I do have something to do with Lyla tonight. So, here is what I'm going to do." Diggle said as he picked up the small box and handed it to Oliver, he opened it without questioning what it was and looked in it. He pulled out a little bud, "An earpiece?" Oliver asked as he put it in his ear, trying to hide a smile at his bodyguard's thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I will help you while I am at home with Lyla." John said as he started to gather his stuff up, Oliver smiled at him, he pulled his hood up, "Thanks, Diggle. I knew you would be a good friend." Oliver said as he walked past him to the exit.  
"Be careful, Oliver." He turned and smiled at him, "You know me Diggle, there is no 'being careful' in what I do."  
With that, the hooded man was off into the night.

~  
~

Oliver steadied his breathing as he looked through Felicity's window, just hoping she'd see him. Right now, she had her back facing him, a light colored night gown was draped over her beautiful frame. He just wanted her to see him, finally, she turned her head. She turned all the way around, her hair up in a bun, no glasses.

Oliver's heart clenched upon seeing her, he shifted in his crouch, hoping that this was enough to make her look at him, she saw him. Her eyes got wide and she moved over to the bedroom window, her eyes glued on him.  
He had her attention, that was all he wanted.

Oliver raised his bow and shot a grappling hook arrow on the apartment building she was in, he hoped she'd get the idea about what he wanted her to do. He pulled himself up on the edge and pulled the hood down a little bit further, would tonight be the night to tell her?  
If not tonight? Then when?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Felicity's footfalls coming frown the stairs leaning up to the root, he made sure to stay turned so she couldn't see his face.

Felicity finally came out and let out a cold gasp, she saw him. Her guardian, her hero.  
"You're here." She whispered softly as she took a step to him, daring him to run off, daring him to be fake, daring him to be a dream... He stayed right where he was, her breath caught.... Here he was. Right here.

"Who are you?" She asked, stopping within a few feet of him, facing his side.  
"The Hood, if you'd watch the news." He told her, his voice deep and threatening. But Felicity wasn't afraid of him, she scoffed, but lowered her voice, "You know what I mean."  
"I cannot tell you." He said as he started to walk around, mostly to calm his nerves, Felicity hasn't run off. This was good, he hadn't made any mistakes.  
"Why? Why do you hide? It's not right, people need to know who you are." Felicity said, going up to him, right in front of him, making him stop.

He froze and looked down at her, he hoped the shadows concealed his identity, she just stared up at his eyes, or where she thought to be his eyes.  
"I kill people." He told her, flat out.  
Felicity was silent, her eyes trailing down his body, he felt like he was being scanned by her. Then, finally her eyes came back up to lock eyes with his.  
"In your eyes I'll just be a killer." He whispered, wishing that he hadn't said that because of the look she was giving him, a mixture of anger, sadness and despair.  
"No." Felicity stated firmly, grabbing onto Oliver's face. She reached into his hood and grab his cheeks, her cold hands sliding over his stubble. She forced his head to look at her, Oliver breath caught in his throat, he couldn't move. She had him locked in her gaze, "No, in my eyes, you are a hero. A saviour, and you will save this city." She said in a whisper as she slowly pulled his face closer to his, Oliver breath caught again, his heart hammered in his chest.  
He was going to kiss the woman he loves so dearly.

Her hands started to slip behind his neck, pushing against his hood, he could feel that, he should pull away. Make her stop pushing his hood off, but their lips were so close on each other and he could feel their breaths ghosting over each others lips.  
All of a sudden, sirens rang out. He sharply pulled away from her and turned to where it was coming from, he ran to the side and saw police cars speeding to the main part of town. He looked back at Felicity, her blonde hair slowly blowing in the cold January night, how he wished he could kiss her.

But he couldn't, the city was calling to him.  
"Go save this city." Felicity whispered, Oliver took one last glance at her before jumping off the building.

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Slade didn't stop with the knives until it was dark, he didn't stop until Oliver's screams had stop, he didn't stop until Oliver's head hung down with sweat dripping down his face.

Slade threw the bloody knife to the side just as a man in a orange and black mask walked in, he looked at the man, "Ask him whatever you like, I'm going to find the traitors daughter." He said, with that, the heavily built Aussie passed the man and walk out of the room.

The man watched Slade leave, then turned back to the young man who was now slowly regaining his breath, blood continued to pour out of Oliver's wounds that Slade had created.

Oliver finally felt the burn, the horrible agonizing pain that made him want to scream, made him want to kick, just do anything to stop the pain.  
But Oliver couldn't do that, so he just cried. Even though he promised himself that he would never cry, no matter how much pain he was in. He broke that promise, he broke down, he was broken and there was no way to fix him.

Someone who was once whole, was now broken into little pieces. No one could fix him. This was a whole knew him. The one that only knows pain.  
Oliver looked up through his wet, matted blonde hair. He couldn't see the man's face and he knew he didn't want to, his baby blue eyes were still leaking tears as he begged.  
"Please," he whispered, his heart ready to give up, "please, just kill me. It hurts, it hurts so much. Just kill me." He said softly as a sob wracked his body, the pain just spread, a constant fire that he would do anything just to get rid of it. A small scream broke through Oliver's lips as a new burning came to his chest, the man was using a large knife to cut across his chest.

"Please! Kill me! Make it fast, please!" Oliver begged as he continued to cry, he didn't understand why the man was doing this. He had no idea what he did to him, to Slade or to anyone else.  
All the man did was make a noise behind his mask and connected his eyes with Oliver's.

All he saw was darkness and evil.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver landed on his feet and ran to his motorcycle, he climbed on and started it. Oliver sped after the police cars, managing to stay a lot of feet behind them, he didn't want to be discovered.  
Oliver turned on his earpiece, hoping Diggle had his on as well. Sure enough, a couple seconds later, Diggle's voice came over, "Oliver!" He said.  
"Talk to me Dig." Oliver said as he turned his bike down a random alley, "What's going on?"

"North Bell Avenue and Cross Roads Boulevard, a robbery is in progress!" Diggle shouted, sound like he was in the bathroom, "Where do I go, Dig?" Oliver asked as he narrowly dodged some homeless people, "Keep going straight for a few blocks, take a right, keep going until you reach the train tracks. The bank will be on your right." Diggle told him, Oliver nodded and accelerated the bike. Soon enough, he got to his target.

Oliver stopped the bike and jumped off, he shot another grappling hook arrow on the roof, he could hear the police sirens, he had to hurry and take care of this.  
Oliver landed soundlessly on the roof, he walked over to the side and looked down, too late, the police were already here.  
Oliver scanned them and found that Laurel and her father were there, guns drawn as the advanced to the door. Quieten was barking out orders to his men as the entered the building, Oliver had a brief panic attack, this was bad.  
But who's to say they couldn't handle it it?  
Oliver stayed where he was until he heard gunshots and screams, he reacted quickly after that, jumping off the building and running in without another moments thought.

Oliver looked around and heard it was coming from the back room, he had to be quiet, he had to disarm them, the police and the robber, he didn't want anyone to get hurt.  
Oliver entered the back room just as the robber snapped someone's neck, "No!!" He yelled, string an arrow and firing. From the body, he could tell the robber was a female.  
And right as he shot the arrow, wings came out of her back and blocked the arrow. She turned around, her black wings out stretched and her green eyes blazing. She swore a mask, so obviously it was hard for Oliver to see her face, but he could see what color her skin was. It was a light brown color and Oliver couldn't help but be awe struck at thing, wings, green eyes, how was that possible?

Before he had time to think about it, she threw his own arrows back at him. Oliver moved his body from side to side to avoid being hit by his arrows, he looked back to the woman, but he didn't see her. But he did see debris, he ran up to it and looked up, he heard a flap of wings and watched as the woman flew away.  
He took a couple steps back, still in awe of what just happened.

Who the hell was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Because of You - Kelly Clarkson  
> The Sound of Winter - Bush  
> Purest Heart - Blake Neely  
> Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap
> 
> -  
> OMG!!! New bad guy! Urg, girl...


	16. A Different Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the story from Thea's point of view, from Roy's point of view and from Felicity's. Get a look inside their mind and see how they feel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, New chapter. Hah, well next one up next week should be a good one... I hope, lol.
> 
> I hope all you guys enjoyed Arrow last night, hah, finishing this hours before Arrow comes on. Lol, any way, enjoy. And if you want, you can also check out my new series; Olicity Smut

Thea pulled a shirt over her small frame, today, she was off to see Roy. They had become friends over the three weeks, ever since Barry died. No, Thea wasn't that close to him, but she knew him and he was the sweetest thing. But that day, she wasn't crying for herself.

She was crying for Felicity, for him, for James and Oliver. He still didn't know, she doubted Felicity would tell him, she was still hurting and it hurt to look at James; Thea knew that. It hurt her, it hurt Moira and it hurt Felicity.  
James still had no idea what was going on, why he wouldn't see Barry ever again, he wouldn't know until he was older...  
He still wouldn't understand why he died, how it happened... He just wouldn't know.

Maybe by then, Oliver would know... maybe...

-  
Thea sighed and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, she put in her ear rings and then put on a necklace and some bracelets. She grabbed her 'Kissable Red' lip stick and put it on.  
She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure everything looks good, then she laughed at herself, she was getting all dressed up, for Roy. Wow, he probably doesn't like her. And if he did, he was really good at hiding it.  
Dressing up and putting make up on was just one of her ways of saying; 'hey I like you, come back to my house so we can fuck each other'

She snorted at herself and rolled her eyes before turning around and walking out of her room, it was a Saturday and Felicity was going to work for half a day today. She had asked Thea to keep an eye on him, Thea agreed, she would do anything for her.

But the problem with today was, she was going to see Roy and she had James with her. She told Felicity that she would watch him, but sometimes she needs a little time to herself and her big brother was in his nightclub... oh, yeah. That would totally work.

-  
Thea came down the stairs and called for James who was currently sitting on the couch watching a TV show, he walked over to Thea and smiled at her, "Where we going, Aunt Thea?"  
Thea smiled at the little nickname James gave her, "Well, James, I'm taking you to my brother's warehouse so he can watch you while I go hang out with some friends." She told him as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse, she reached down for James' hand and he let her take it.  
"Does mommy know?" He asked as she led him out to her Cadillac, she bent down and picked him up, sitting him in the back seat in his new carseat that Moira bought for him. Thea gave him a smile and buckled him in, "Now don't you worry about that, I'll tell her."  
"Mommy says I have to stay here tonight, can I sleep in Ollie's room?" He asked hopefully before she shut the door, Thea sighed and looked up at the sky. A bit of tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, she quickly wiped those away, not wanting to ruin her mascara. That wasn't the only reason, she didn't want James to know how upset she was when he mentioned Oliver's name.  
Especially coming from him.

She looked back to James who gave her a bright smile, she smiled back and sniffed. Thea nodded once, "Yeah, sure. Why not?" She shut the door and went around to the front, "It's not like he'll be coming back tonight."

~  
~

Thea unbuckled James and let him out of the car before grabbing her coffee, she had stopped at Starbucks because she felt like she needed some morning coffee.  
It was only ten and she felt half asleep, or maybe it was just the extra sugary coffee.

Thea grabbed James' hand and led him in the half complete foundry, she couldn't help but admit, she was pretty excited for her brother's night club opening. Thea smirked as she entered, she could possibly have Ollie hire her as a bartender, she saw her brother and his friend walking around a bunch of boxes she assumed to be alcohol.  
"Hey guys!" She called, "What's up?"

Oliver looked up at her and one if 'those' smiles came to his face, "Thea! My wonderful little sister that I love so dearly." He said, a big smile on his face as he walked up to her.  
Thea couldn't help but roll her eyes at his face, he defiantly wanted something from her. She chuckled a bit as his face fell slightly, but picked up again when he saw her smile. Thea let go of James' hand and waved him off, "Go head, go look around, but don't touch anything."  
James nodded and walked off, just as Oliver was getting ready to say something, Tommy said something.  
"Hey, hey, hey!"

Thea and Oliver turned to him, a bit surprised at his loudness, Tommy quieted down a bit, "No kids allowed in the nightclub."  
Thea groaned under her breath, the way he said it, it just made her want to punch him in his smug face. Because he made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, she hated when people say it like that.  
Then she remembered that James wasn't even supposed to come hang out with her and Roy, she tossed her hands up in the air, "Hello! There is nowhere else for him to go, he has to stay here because I'm going out with a friend." She told them, then placing her hands on her hips.

"Now wait a minute," Oliver said as he raised his hand at the exact same time Tommy scoffed and said, "No kids allowed."

Thea sighed again and turned to her reasonable brother, "Okay Oliver, I'm going out with a friend around one o'clock. I can't take James with me even though I told Felicity I'd watch him, so I have to leave him here with you." She said, moving her hands around. Something she did when she was annoyed or something, "The reason why Felicity needs, me, specifically me, is because she has work an-"  
Thea was cut off by her brother, raising his hand again, "Fine."

-  
Thea smiled brightly at her brother as she started to thank him, Oliver cut her off again.  
"Buut, I need you to help me and Tommy put the boxes away." A devilish smirk came to his face and Thea frowned, crossing her arms as her eyes got stormy.  
Should've known he wanted something in return.

Thea soon gave into to Oliver, she sighed in defeat as she grabbed a box, something came to her mind as she started to follow Tommy to another room, "Okay, but you have to get me a job here when it opens."

She heard Oliver snort behind her, "What about watching James, I thought I was doing that for you."  
"No," Thea grunted, trying to hid a smile at her brother's face, "That's called a favor from a big brother to a little sister." She told him, following Tommy after he got a box himself.  
"I'll put in a good word for you with the boss." He joked, she smirked, fully knowing he would get her job, "Sounds good! Thank you!"

Soon enough, after a hour later, all the boxes of alcohol had been put in the storage room and Thea was getting ready to see Roy, butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, making her nervous and jittery.  
Why?

She had never been like this before when she was around Roy, but lately, she picked up that he was making her shy around him, blushing a lot more often and feeling sparks whenever they touched each other.

She couldn't hide it, she was in love with Roy. Just thinking about it made her head get fuzzy and her heart beating faster.  
Thea steadied her breath, she gathered up her purse and coat, "Alright, thanks Oliver! I'll see you whenever." Thea said as she started to walk out, suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her and spun her around.

Thea yelped and looked up into the face of Oliver, she relaxed and gave him a smile, "Ollie, you scared me." She told him honestly, he smiled softly and gripped her shoulders a bit tighter.  
"Listen, tell your friend that if he hurts you, he'll have hell to pay." He said, his blue eyes hard and unwavering.

Thea opened her mouth in surprise, trying to ask her brother what he meant, how he knew about her friend... but no words escaped his lips, he just smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her head, "Be careful Thea." He said as he let go of her shoulders and turned around, walking back to his basement.  
Thea blinked a couple of times before turning around and walking out, Tommy was standing beside her car, looking in it.  
"Hey!" Thea called, Tommy looked up and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, hey Thea!"

Thea smirked at Tommy and walked up to him, "Like what you see?" She asked, a flirty smirk on her face. Tommy made a confused face, "If you mean the car, yes. If you mean something else, I'm not going to tell you." Thea laughed out loud at Tommy being weird.

"Where'd you get this?" Tommy asked, walking around it, Thea looked down at her car, it wasn't even that new, maybe about a year. But, you know the men, always lovin' the cars.  
"Uhh, the dealership by the... um... ah, shit. Oh, the dealership by the docks." Thea said as she stuttered, trying to figure out where she got it. For her sixteenth birthday, her mother grabbed her and took her there and she picked out her own car.

"Hmh, are they cheap?" He asked, coming around to face her. Thea shrugged, "Depends on your definition of 'cheap'." She said, he frowned at her and crossed his arms.

"Like twelve hundred to two thousand." He said with a huff, Thea nodded, "Oh yeah, they have a lot of cars for that amount." She said, "Now, if you will get out of my way, I have a friend to meet."

"Hey, Thea!" Tommy called, she turned her attention to him, "Don't forget to make him use a condom."  
Thea's mouth fell open at what he said, how did he know?!

Tommy winked and enter the nightclub before she could say anything to him.  
Thea groaned lowly, hopefully he wouldn't tell Ollie if he didn't already know she liked this guy.

~  
~

Roy looked up upon hearing a sharp knock on the door, he stood up and wiped his hands off on his jeans. The man walked over to the door and pulled it open, smiling when he saw Thea.  
"Hey." He said, opening the door a bit wider to step out, he smiled sweetly at Thea, glad she was here.

-  
These past few weeks had been different for him, ever since Thea came to his doorstep in the pouring rain, make up and tears running down her face with her brown hair sticking to her neck.  
He had felt something for her, he didn't despise her like he used too, he felt warm and fuzzy inside when she talked, when she looked at him. It was a strange feeling that he'd never felt before.

She had told him that one of her close friends had died and he felt sympathy for her, he comforted her, telling her it was just the storm before the sun. She brightened up the mood a bit by saying, "That's not even the right saying." She managed a small laugh and he did too.

She had asked him to come to the memorial service, but he couldn't, he told her he had work to do. She accepted that and fell asleep with him, he allowed her to take the bed while he slept on his ratty couch. She woke up the next morning and hurried home without another word, he thought he did something wrong, but the next day she called him.

While he was 'working', Thea told him that the memorial service was going on right now, she also said that she wished he could be there with her.  
And he instantly regretted that he didn't go, he should've gone with her, not go out to steal purses from women. After that, after she hung up. Roy went out looking for trouble, he fought some gangsters that were trying to steal, just like he had been.

He beat them, but they beat him pretty good in return. He tried to make sure Thea stayed away, but like the pestering Queen she was, she did come back.  
She saw the damaged they did to him and she demanded him to come to the hospital, good thing for Roy, he could tell a good lie or get himself out of something.

So he ended up not going to the hospital he's been feeling fine, now, Thea's taking him out shopping, which he will not admit that he's excited for it.

Any chance he can get to hang out with Thea, he'll take it.

~  
~

"Ready to go? Shopping partner." Thea teased, not able to help with the last part. Roy rolled his eyes, but grinned at his friend, "Yes, Thea, I am. Let's go." He said, closing the door behind him and walking down the steps, heading over to her Cadillac.

Thea locked the doors with her keys just as he reached for the door, he looked up at her, a confused look on his face, she giggled a bit at it.  
"Sorry, I know how much you love the car, but we are going to walk."

Roy was about to protest when he just shook his head and smiled at her, "Alright, where to, Queen?"  
Thea smiled and mentioned to him, she walked down his steps and out of the driveway, "So, I found this really nice store that sells women's clothes aaand," Thea said, dragging out the 'and', "men's clothes, because we both know you need a different color to wear." She said, glancing at his red hoodie as he fell into step with her. He frowned and looked down at his hoodie, "What? What's wrong with my hoodie?" He asked, he looked at her, then at his hoodie again.  
"You don't like the color red? It's my favorite color!" Roy babbled as he made some hand motions, flinging his hands up in the air.

Thea laughed at her friend explaining himself, "Whoa, whoa. Chill out, I'm just saying you need more colors in your colorless rainbow." She said, sniffling a chuckle.  
"Oh." Was all Roy said, felling silent as they continued through the Glades.

He wondered why on earth she wasn't afraid of the Glades, all the people that could hurt her. Maybe it was because he was here...  
Did he make her feel secure?  
Did he feel like she was protected? Did she know he would do anything to keep her safe?

What did she know? Did she know he was hopelessly head over heels in love with her?

"Ah-oh, yeah, yeah." Thea suddenly sang, Roy looked up at her, "What are you doing?" He asked, but she ignored him.

"The situation turned around...  
enough to figure out,  
that someone else has let you down so many times,  
I don't know why."

"What situation?" He asked, confused with her suddenly singing.

"But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it!"

"Say what?"

"So tell me that you love me  
Yeah,  
And tell me that I take your breath away." She sung, dancing around a bit as Roy watched her.

"And if I don't?" He asked, not sure to what he was actually asking.

"Maybe if you take one more,  
That I would know for sure,  
There's nothing left to say, but tell me that you love me any way."

"I don't think you'll ever know for sure." He smirked.

"So tell me that you love me anyway,  
Ohoho,  
wakin' up beside yourself  
And whatcha feel inside is being shared with someone else!"

"What do I feel inside?"

"Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it!"

Roy felt his heart pounding in his chest as Thea continued to sing the song.

"So tell me that you love me,  
Yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away,  
Maybe if you take one more, that I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say, but tell me that you love me anyway."

Roy smirked a bit as he watched her dance, some people gave her looks as she sang acapella, but she didn't care.

"Show me,  
Look what we found, is turning around everyday.  
I can hear what you say, now I know why, I know we can, make it!  
If you tell me that you love me,  
Yeah,  
And tell me that I take your breath away.  
Maybe if you take one more..." She sang, her voice dropping down seductively.

"So tell me that you love me!  
Yeah,  
And tell me that I take your breath away.  
Maybe if you take one more, that I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say, but tell me that you love me, anyway." She finished as she collapsed onto Roy, he smiled and grabbed her hips without meaning too.

-  
"Was I good?" She asked, a bit out of breath.  
"No," Roy said, smiling down at her, "You were amazing."  
Thea laughed and stood up straight, "I attracted a lot of attention, did I?"

"Yeah, but, I don't care." Roy said as they walked side by side with each other.  
"No judgmental zone." Thea said, motioning to the place around her and Roy, he chuckled at her. She turned to him and offered him a smile, he gave her a warm simile just as they entered the outskirts of the Glades.

"We should be safe here," Roy said with a nod, Thea smiled and edged a bit closer to him without knowing she did.  
"Alright, here we are." She said, stopping in front of a store. He looked up at it, "JC Penny's?" He asked, she looked at him with a grin. He shook his head at her, "You continue to amaze me."

Roy entered the store without another word, Thea followed her friend and they had a wonderful day of trying stuff on.

~  
~

-A COUPLE HOURS LATER-

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked, leading Roy out of JC, he held a lot of bags containing the stuff that he liked and that Thea agreed to buy for him as long as he'd wear it. Roy promised her he would wear the different colored hoodie.... as soon as his red one doesn't fit or goes missing.  
Then, Thea muttered something about taking his hoodie away from him.

-  
Roy followed awkwardly behind with all of these bags, he didn't even know how much he had!  
"Thea..." he whined, the bags were getting heavy.  
"Oh come on, don't tell me a tough gangbanger like you is getting tired of carrying a little bit of bags." She said, turning around to face him as her purse swung on her wrist.

He frowned at her and held the bags up, "I have five bags on each arm." He told her, that was a lie, he still didn't know how much he had and he was sure she wouldn't buy him ten bags of clothes.  
"No, you have three bags on each arm, three of those are for me too." Thea pointed out, taking a couple steps closer to him. Roy grunted and shifted his weight, "Then if their yours, you should take them!" He told her, Thea shook her head.  
"Is this really how you thank me for buying you clothes?" She asked, looking through her light hair that had fallen over her eyes.

He sighed softly and shifted the bags, "I think I'm good now."  
"Good." Thea said as she walked into the road, ready to go over to the Glades. Roy looked down at the ground for a minute before looking up and to the right.

His heart dropped down to his feet in dread, a white pickup truck was heading right her way at full speed, the man in there had crazy hair and his eyes were even crazier.  
"Thea!" Roy yelled, by that time, she noticed the pickup, but she froze. Instead of moving, she just stopped.

Roy dropped the bags and ran at Thea, shoving her hard to the other side of the road with him just barely being missed by the truck, it was clear that the man wanted to hit them.  
Roy hit the ground on his side, the wind rushing out of him, pain exploded through his arm and side.

Thea sat up as soon as her head stopped spinning, she turned to Roy and crawled over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and rolling him over on his back, a mask of pain was on his face as all he could do was let out pained breaths and groan every time he moved an inch.

"Oh my gosh!" Thea cried as she gently pealed his hand away from his arm, "You're bleeding!"  
"Yeah," he gasps, still out of breath, "That's usually what happens when you fall down." Roy grunted and threw his head back in pain, luckily, he wasn't stupid enough to bash his skull on the sidewalk.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Thea said as she helped him up, he grunted in pain, leaning heavily against her. Thea placed her hand on his side lightly, not wanting to put pressure on it.

"How the hell are we going to get to the hospital?!" Roy asked, looking around, the car was too far away and with a rich girl helping an injured boy would totally mean trouble for them, and he couldn't put Thea in harm's way.  
Roy shifted his weight and grunted, "I have a friend."

~  
~  
~

Felicity let out a sigh as she rearranged the papers on her bosses desk. He wasn't here today and he wouldn't be here tomorrow, she wasn't looking forward to see him, she wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone.

Her whole world was grey, grey and dreary. Her husband is dead, the one she loved, the one who helped her with her life. He was gone because of a freak accident and she couldn't stand looking at James, because she was too ashamed to tell him. She was too ashamed to tell James that her father was dead, it hurt too much.  
And now that she was a widow, her feelings for Oliver grew stronger and she hated herself for them.

She should not feel this way about him, you know he has to know... telling him would be best. Stop hiding the truth from him! He deserves to know that-

There was a sharp knock on the door that scared her, Felicity jumped in surprise and looked up to see Moira standing there, a look of concern on her face. Felicity willed herself to calm down, she turned back to Oliver desk and put the papers down, clearing her throat and looking at her boss's mother, "Mrs. Queen, I was just making sure that your son had all his papers."

"Thank you Miss Smoak." Moira said, she had started to call Felicity that in the work place now that her husband was dead and she was left all alone, she didn't care. Honestly, she just didn't care anymore. And sometimes she wondered if she would be better off dead than still alive.

"Listen, hun... does Oliver know?" She asked softly, Felicity looked at her and shook her head, "I-I just don't think either of them are ready." She whispered softly, Moira just nodded in understanding, "I understand, please, go and take the day off. Lord knows you need it." Moira said sweetly with a smile, Felicity nodded, not able to smile because of how grey she felt inside.

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen, I'll see you on Monday." She said, and with that, Felicity grabbed her coat and purse, she walked to the exit and looked one last time at Moira before walking out.

-  
The walk to her apartment was long and slow, she was mourning, still. She loved Barry a lot and she would do anything to spend one more day with him.  
Anything, she missed him that much, there were not word to describe the pain she was feeling.  
Her world had fallen down on her and there was no way to fix it, could love fix it? Could someone who she once loved fix it?

That was just crazy talk, it was just her depressed mind wanting comfort for her loss, but Oliver most certainly wasn't going to provide that comfort. So she'd have to find comfort the way she new how, The Hood.

~

Felicity entered her apartment and sighed, she put her keys and her purse down, resting her head against the wall, she let out a small sobbing noise, how much does she have to go through to have a happy ending?!  
Hasn't life put her through enough hell?

But, life had also given her ups; a beautiful son, a loving husband, great friends, The Hood...  
Was this life even worth it? Felicity looked to the kitchen where a nice shiny blade was lying on the kitchen counter. Felicity looked at it for a long time, it would get rid of all her troubles, all her grief, all her pain....

But in her death, would bring more troubles, more grief, more pain....

-  
Felicity turned away from the kitchen, going to the living room, she yanked off her coat and threw it down on her couch. Her blue-grey eyes found a picture hanging on the wall, it was when James was first born. Felicity was lying in the hospital bed, holding her baby boy close to her so she could look closely at his eyes...  
Thea had taken that picture and Felicity vowed that even if his father wasn't there, she'd still protect him...

If his father wasn't here, which he isn't. They were all alone in the world, Felicity sighed softly, she ran a hand through her hair and tried to keep the tears from falling.  
The broken woman turned from the picture and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

To dress for tonight, to fall into a dreamless sleep that leaves her empty. Tomorrow has no promise, tonight has no promise either. Except maybe, maybe the chance of seeing the Hood. But it was a slim chance, she hadn't felt his presence in a long time.

Tonight was no different when she entered her room, she didn't feel his burning eyes on her back, she didn't feel anything except for her pain. Felicity slowly changed from her clothes into a silk nightgown that came down to her knees, small shoulder straps. But after she had just put that on and put her hair up in a bun, she felt his gaze. The burning gaze that gave her goosebumps, she turned and looked through the window.

There was so many shadows, she couldn't pick out which one was his. So she just stared into the darkness, waiting for him to show her he was out there. Something shifted to her right in the alley, she looked and the hooded man leaned forward slightly, showing off his green, leather hood.

Felicity quickly moved to the window, hoping to get a better glance at him. If he wanted her attention, he most certainly had it.  
All of a sudden, in one quick motion he raised his bow and shot it at the roof above her, Felicity watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.  
What was he doing on the roof? Was he looking for someone?  
Or- did he want her up there with him?

With that in mind, Felicity couldn't think of any other reason, and if she was putting her life in danger just because she wanted to see the man who was keep her sane, she didn't care.  
Felicity didn't even bother to grab her coat, she was out of her apartment in a second and heading up the stairs to get to the man.

-  
Felicity burst through the door, out of breath and filled with emotions and questions. Would he still be here? Did he leave already? Was she fast enough to catch him?  
There he was, standing there with his face turned away. She let out little gasp, it was cold out here and she could finally see him.

What should she say to him? She had no idea what there was to say, but she said the first thing that came to her mind, "You're here." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep warm. Felicity took a step over too her guardian, maybe he wasn't here... maybe it was just her dream, no. It wasn't, he was still standing there, facing away from her.

She had another questioning for him, "Who are you?" Felicity knew it was a stupid question and it most likely wasn't going to answer.  
And he conformed her suspicions, "The Hood, if you'd watch the news." He growled, his voice deep and disoriented. She knew it was t his real voice, so that wasn't going to help her figure out who he was, but he did have a little bit of a snarky attitude.

She scoffed at him, "You know what I mean." She said, lowering her voice.  
He started to walk around, his bow in one hand, swinging slightly as he walk, "I cannot tell you."

Of course he would say that, what could she possible expect from this man? Why did she try so hard to see past who he was on the outside? Why does she feel like she knows him? She has no inkling of who he really was, he wasn't going to tell her. So she had to find out herself, she had to fight back.

-  
Felicity snapped, "Why?" She asked, starting to walk up to him, "Why do you hide? It's not right, people need to know who you are." She told him as the blonde stopped right in front of the really tall man, he seemed to freeze when she stopped in front of him.  
The shadows hid his identity from her, but she didn't look away from where his eyes were supposed to be.

Him and Felicity just stared at each other for a long time before he spoke, "I kill people." He said, it was flat out with no emotion in it.

Felicity was silent, she knew he killed people, she just had that feeling he did... but she really didn't want to believe it. She sighed softly through her nose and looked down his body, she finally looked up to where she supposed his eyes were.

"In your eyes I'll just be a killer." He whispered, his voice sounded more human than she'd heard it all night. Anger built up in her, how dare he decide what she sees him like. But it hurt her that he thought she'd think he's a killer, yes. He kills people, but it's for the sake of keeping this city safe even if she didn't agree with it.

"No." Felicity said firmly as she reached up and into his hood to grab his face, her cold hands slid over the warm skin and over the stubble that scratched the palms of her hands. She forced the hooded man's face to look at her, "No, in my eyes you are a hero, a saviour, and you will save this city." Felicity said in a whisper as she slowly started to pull his face down to hers, their lips inches apart when she slipped her hands in the back his hood, rubbing on the back of his neck to distract him from what she was actually trying to do.

Push his hood off, see who he is. It was that simple, nothing more nothing less.  
Their lips were so close, breaths ghosting over each other and Felicity felt her heart speed up. Was this right? Kissing another man after her husband died three weeks ago just to find out who her hero was?

She didn't have to ponder that any longer because police sirens rang out from behind her and her hero pulled away from her sharply, going over to the side of the building where the sirens were coming from, his hands tightened into fists as he looked over, he looked up and his blue eyes connected to hers, almost as if he was asking for her permission to leave.

Strands of hair that escaped Felicity's bun breezed around her face as they looked at each other, "Go save this city." She finally said, he looked down once before looking back at her and jumping over the side. Leaving Felicity standing there, wondering what was going on, praying that he would be okay.

Felicity stood there for a while before realising how cold it was and that she had to go to bed because she needed to pick James up tomorrow, the woman uttered a sigh and turned back to the stairwell, she entered it and looked one last time where her hero disappeared. Then, she entered the darkness and walked herself back to her apartment where thoughts about the hooded man plagued her sleep.

She could not escape him and the love she felt for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell Me That You Love Me - Victoria Justice  
> This Land Is Your Land - My Morning Jacket  
> Hold On - Tom Waits
> 
> Omg!! There was so many feels in Flash, lol. The song that Caitlin and Barry sung was the song that the cast of Arrow sang in real life. It's so funny, I love how funny drunk Caitlin was. Lol, loved it.
> 
> Pretty sure there will be a lot of feels in Arrow.


	17. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is having a real hard time figuring out who and where Count Vertigo is, who and where the woman with swords is and who the hell is the man hanging out with his sister!
> 
> So, Oliver is a bit stressed and he tries to cool himself down, but, I doubt that this is really his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is a very long and very boring chapter. Lol, anyway I hope all of you enjoy and enjoy Arrow tonight!
> 
> #Arrowisgoingtochangeforever!

"Damn it." Oliver curse at another failed attempt to connect the wires, he growled. His patience was wearing thin and he only had so much, Oliver closed his eyes and let out a breath, trying to calm his heart rate so he didn't freak out again.

He had been growing a very short temper lately, it wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't his sister's, it wasn't his mother's, it wasn't James', it wasn't Diggle's, it wasn't Tommy's. It was his own damn fault.

-  
He let this villain in his city, he let her kill dozens of people! All on the list that his father left him, either she had another list... or something else. Because every person he was going to take out the next night was already reported dead, nine people off of his list! Already, he knew his father wrote that no one should live on this list and that whoever finds it shall kill them.

But he felt like this was specifically for him. Not for her, his father wrote it out for him!  
But why would he be encouraging his son to become a killer? It didn't matter, how ever he could do it, to make Starling better, to make it safer... He would do anything, kill anyone...

To protect his family.  
He was no where close to figuring out who almost killed Thea and her friend, he was no closer to finding out who the woman in black was and he was no closer to finding out where Count Vertigo is.

-  
Oliver growled in frustration and picked up the device he had, throwing it at the bottom of the staircase just as Diggle stepped down, his bodyguard narrowly missed the device. He looked down at it then looked at Oliver, a questioning look on his face.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, clearly knowing that Oliver was frustrated with the pissed off look he was giving Diggle.  
"No Digg, I don't." Oliver said with an long, angry sigh. Oliver started to pick up other parts of whatever he had took apart, John just nodded as he walked over the mess Oliver had created, he made a mental note to clean that up before Oliver left.

"Damn it Diggle, I just can't seem to get anything right!" Oliver suddenly yelled as he pushed everything off of the table and onto the ground, John looked up from pulling his own laptop out of his bag, the man didn't flinch when Oliver made another mess on the floor.

"I mean, seriously. My sister almost got hit by a fucking truck and she is with a guy I don't even know about, he lives in the Glades and I'm pretty sure I've seen him go into the police station a few times, wearing handcuffs!  
"And now there is a new villain in town, she has wings and glowing green eyes! She uses swords and as you know, I'm not the best with swords. She keep taking out people on my list that I'm going to take out because they're bad guys and I never knew that there were more books of this and God! I'm just fucking falling apart." Oliver said after he threw the notebook half across the room, he groaned and threw himself down on a chair, putting his face in his hands.

John walked over to him, mindful of all the junk on the floor. He came and stood beside Oliver, putting a comforting hand on his back, "One problem at a time, Oliver."

Oliver looked at Diggle and saw the encouragement in his eyes, that made him relax slightly, "Okay Diggle, but top priority is this woman. I need you to look up any dark skinned women that had recently enter Starling, like since this past week, okay?" Oliver as as he stood up and started to pick up the stuff he threw on the floor, John nodded and walked around him, going over to his laptop. Diggle set his own laptop next to the one Oliver got from his company, then pulled out a cord and connected both of the laptops, choosing the one Oliver got him to be the main one.

"Alright, dark skinned.... women." Diggle said as his fingers worked quickly over the keyboard, he hacked into the Starling City records, "There has been...." Diggle said as he scrolled through the records, his eyebrows bunched together as his frown got deeper.  
"Oliver, there has been no records..." He told him, Oliver looked up from the floor. A frown took hold on his face, "What? Are you fucking kidding me?!" He suddenly yelled.

Diggle looked at him when he stood up, "Digg, I want you to hack into the security footage at the bank." He said as he walked over to him, John stood up straight and gave him a look before he spoke, "Or..."

Oliver raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. When he bodyguard didn't, "Or?" He asked angrily, he swore he saw Diggle faintly lift up the corner of his mouth in a smirk.  
"I could just retrieve it from the police station."

Oliver clenched his jaw, once again frustrated with himself for not thinking of that, he pointed at him with his lips pressed together, "Yes Digg, do that." He said as he walked away from him, going to the stairs. He needed a breath or fresh air, or he needed a bit of sun because he was always stuck down here with barely any light and he always is out at night, barely getting home for any sleep. He is always so tired and wishes that crime would just take a break, but he knows, he knew by now.

Crime never takes a break.  
And Starling is way more precious than a few hours of sleep.

Oliver climbed up the stairs as he felt himself grow more tired, his eyelids dropping as he finally opened the door to the basement and looked around, Tommy had finally gotten some guys over to help him put all the lights up, Oliver had done some himself a few hours after that moment with Felicity on the apartment buildings...

Tommy had joked he looked like a freaking zombie, Oliver told him, without humor, that he felt like one and that's when Tommy got concerned.  
He asked him the last time he slept and Oliver couldn't reply because he didn't know the answer to that question.

-  
"Hey, Oliver!" Tommy called, he looked up to see his friend standing on a really tall ladder, "Tommy, be careful." Oliver warned, trying his best not to freak out. He wasn't in his best mood and seeing his best friend falling and getting himself killed would not be a good thing right now for Oliver.

"I will, any way, heading off to go to sleep? I mean, seriously dude, you look like you are going to drop dead." Tommy pointed out as the men around him strung lights up and cords places so Oliver wouldn't have to, Oliver was getting ready to protect when he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Queen." Came Detective Lance's strong voice, Oliver's fuse just got a bit shorter, he turned around and glared at him. Ready to make a snarky reply when he saw other police men following him, he frowned, "Detective, what is going on?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver Queen, you are under arrest for suspicion of being the vigilante."

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
"N-no! Please! I didn't do anything!" He begged, looking into the eyes of the tall man, the man's laughing continued, it got louder and deeper as Oliver continued to struggle against the binds that held him tight to the chair.

He couldn't see the man's face, he could only hear his voice and see his eyes as the man raised the large knife up.  
And Oliver knew that the man would kill him if he didn't escape, Oliver continued to struggle, the binds got tighter.

Fear struck him in the heart as he realised that he might not be able to get out of this, that he might actually die here, that he'd never get another chance with Felicity. When Oliver struggled a few more seconds, the binds got agonizingly tight on his wrists and Oliver couldn't help but cry out in pain. He looked up at the man as his laughing stopped.

He looked down and Oliver and took a step over to him, the knife raised, "Now this won't hurt. One. Little. Bit."  
Then, the knife cut into Oliver's skin and he cried out in pain as it started to dig deep into his flesh as his cries of anguish were heard louder than ever before.

~  
~

Oliver let out a loud yell as he was awoke from his dream, he shot up in his bed and looked around wildly. Sweat dripped off his forehead and down his neck, he looked down at his bare chest and touched his wound that was now trying to heal.

He couldn't feel any new wounds and for all he knew he was still breathing, Oliver let out a relieved breath as he pushed his blonde hair away from his head where it was sticking. He laid himself back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, allowing his thoughts to start running around because he could.

What was Felicity doing right now?  
Was she happy?  
Did she miss him?  
If he could see the stars, would she be looking at the same ones? Thinking about him?

There was no way Oliver could tell for sure, but in his heart, he knew the woman he loved was missing him dearly.

He sighed softly as he thought about Shado, he hoped she was okay... that she had gotten away, that she was hiding and that Slade wouldn't find her.

"Please, who ever is up there... keep her safe." Oliver whispered, that's when he sensed someone in the cellblock with him. He turned his head slowly to see a tall man with a heavy built, it was Slade.  
Oliver heaved a sigh and looked away from him, he didn't know how many days he had been on the submarine, why they were asking him if he knew where Shado was, where a plant was that they called Mirakuru Hope... of course he knew none of those things and he was quite curious as to why they were asking him the questions.

But fear made him keep his mouth shut from asking questions that could anger them.  
He just managed to provide little to no answers and you know how much that angered Slade.

So the men, one named Edward Fryers, the other one Oliver had come to known as Billy Wintergreen would have to come in and stop him from tearing Oliver's head off.

-  
"Oliver." Came Slade's thick voice, tired with sleep.  
Oliver jumped at the voice and shivered a bit, but forced himself to answer, "What?" He asked, not able to help the bitterness in his voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Oliver was abit dumbstruck when he asked that, if was so unlike Slade to ask that, especially since he was his captor.

"Why?" Oliver asked after he started to regain the ability to speak, it felt weird for Slade to ask him if he was okay.  
"Answer the question." Slade growled out, making Oliver jump and scoot closer to the wall, farther away from Slade.  
"Okay! Yes, yes!" He yelped out, ducking his head as if Slade was standing over him about ready to hit him. But he wasn't he was still standing over by the wall having no intentions of going over to Oliver.

"Good," Slade answered gruffly with a small jerk of his head, Oliver looked up and at Slade, his stomach turned in unease, there was something wrong with Slade.  
Maybe he wanted him to ask the question....

-  
"Umm." Oliver couldn't believe he was asking this question, "Are you okay?"  
Slade was silent for awhile before he answered him, "No, kid. I screwed up bad and there is no way to fix it..."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

"Mr. Queen how do you feel about this?"  
"How long were you the vigilante?"  
"How many people did you kill?"  
"What made you become like this?"

Oliver growled as he was pushed through the sea of reporters and into the police department, no matter how hard he tried to protest to them, they still took him in.  
He didn't fight them putting the hand cuff on him, but he did argue in the car that he wasn't the vigilante.  
And guess what they said... tell it to the judge.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder one last time to see the reports getting pushed back and his mother and sister stepping out of the car with Walter, their faces were a mix of horror and sadness as he was taken into the station.

They waisted no time throwing him in a jail cell, no questioning, no telling him stuff, no nothing.  
He was left sitting here, wondering what on earth was going on and why this was happening to him, how did they know?!

He kept his secret close to himself and the only other person who knew was Diggle! And Diggle never told, he wouldn't... Oliver knew him too well. Or did he?

Did his friend, someone he trusted to keep his secret safe, betray him?  
Did Felicity spill, saying which direction she saw him go?  
Was he caught on camera?

-  
Oliver had no idea how this happened and he wanted to find out, but... Quentin said that he was under arrest for 'suspicion' of being the vigilante. Maybe, just maybe... if he got a good enough lawyer, he could convince him he wasn't...

"Oliver Queen." Came Quieten's voice, Oliver looked up at the man who was holding a file.  
"Murder, breaking and entry, smuggling, stealing, false nine-one-one calls..." He read off of the file as Oliver stood, trying to wrap his head around this. Quentin said a few more, but Oliver wasn't listening to the man, he was looking past him at a woman who was standing over a man behind a desk, talking to him.

She looked up from the desk and Oliver was shocked with how familiar she looked, but he couldn't place her face. She smiled a white smile at him which turned to a smirk, then she winked at him and gathered up her papers and walked out.

Oliver frowned and took a step back as Quieten looked at him and frown, "Why'd you do it?" He asked him, Oliver frowned at him directly and crossed his arms.

"I didn't." He told him, cutting himself short from adding an insult to it. He sighed and released his arms, letting them hang by his side uselessly, "I didn't do it, how could I?" He asked as he continued to stare a Quieten, his gaze hard. He didn't make any other face, he was keeping a straight face.  
A face of an innocent man trying to prove himself innocent.

"You don't think I've heard that before?" Quentin challenged as he moved closer to the bars, glaring at Oliver with all the hate in the world. Oliver flinched at his voice, on purpose, "Why would I do it? What's my motive?" Oliver asked as he went and sat down, looking at Quieten as he kept his innocent face, hoping that he could see through it. He was taught by the best, and he could keep a straight face.

"I don't know your motive, Queen. But I know what you did made you guilty and I'm gonna prove it!" Detective Lance yelled before turning around and stalking off in anger.  
Oliver wanted to yell something at him, to tell him that he was wrong, to ask him why he hated him so much.  
But Oliver was stuck in silence, only able to ponder over how he was going to get himself out of this one.

-  
A voice made him look up, "Well, if it isn't Oliver Queen, my high school sweetheart." Oliver was taken aback to see Sara Lance standing above him with a smirk on her face.

Oliver's heart rose, then sunk. He was happy to see her, his young high school sweetheart. But the look she was giving him and the fact that she was here in a business suit just maid him queasy.  
"Sara." Oliver managed out weakly, oh, God... this day was just getting better and better.

-  
"If you are wondering how I heard about this, it was from my sister, Laurel." Sara said as she started to walk back and forth in front of his cell, Oliver watched her with a frown. He knew she was a lawyer, she was a really good one too.  
But if he asked, he knew she would say no and give him a swift kick in the ass.

"Sara, what do you want?" He asked with a long sigh, he was really in no mood to deal with her right now.  
"You need a lawyer, I am one... what more can I say?" She asked, stopping in front of him and looking at him.  
Oliver glared at her with his bright blue orbs, like hell he was going to believe her. He scoffed loudly, but he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope that she wasn't lying to him.

"Well, Ollie, if you don't want my help... I guess you're gonna have to find another lawyer." Sara said as she gathered her stuff up and started to leave, Oliver was utterly confused at her behavior.

She hated him for cheating with another woman, she said that she'd never help him especially when he needed it most, but now... when he needed it most, she was here and telling him that he had to find someone else.  
Did she just want him to apologize? Because if that was what she warned, she got it.  
"Wait! Sara, I'm... I'm sorry." Oliver said, standing up quickly and going over to the bar and reached his hand out to her. He hated how desperate he sounded, but it's what it took to get this great lawyer to help him prove that he wasn't the vigilante, he'd do it.  
She stopped at the end off the hall, tipping her head to listen to him, clearly interested.

Oliver took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I cheated on you, it was wrong. Very wrong, please... Sara..." He whispered softly as he put his hand down next to his side.

Sara turned and walked back over to him, looking him in the eyes. He could see the hope in them, "Are you lying?" She asked, softly... daring him to be lying.

He shook his head and allowed his fingers to brush hers, "No, Sara.... I'm not. I left a very smart and beautiful girl." He told her, he got the faintest of smiles.  
Then, Sara backed off, "Okay then, here's what were going to do..."

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver just continued to stare at Slade, wanting to know what he was talking about, "Its all my fault, kid!" Slade growled as his hands tightened up in fists.

Oliver swallowed up his fear as he turned to face Slade, this man wanted to take it out on something, he knew that.  
"Its Edward... he wants to kill you, I.. I don't know why I am protesting it because you-"

Oliver stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue on. He wanted to know what he did to make Slade take that Mirakuru shit, make him angry at him, what did he do to cause all this?

"You... you betrayed me... a-and.... slept with the woman I loved." Slade finished in a whisper, Oliver eyes widened in shock. How did he know about that?!

As if Slade could read Oliver's mind, "I saw you two, that one night... in the rain."  
Oliver's breath caught on his throat and he was pretty sure Slade heard it, because he let out a weak chuckle, "No sense in apologizing, it's already done and over with. You see me as a monster, Shado sees me as a monster... the only people I ever cared about!" Slade suddenly roared, his fist coming out and punching the wall, leaving another dent in it. Making Oliver flinch and his heart sink in guilt, he was some one he cared about?  
Why?

They had only known each other for about a few days...  
"Yao is dead and I would've been too if I hadn't agreed to help Kim..." Slade said, his voice cracking in sadness.

Oliver licked his lips, "H-how-" he stopped and licked his lips again as his heart rate picked up as he realised any question could be his last, he sighed softly and hung his head, "Did you stop him?" He asked softly, wondering if Slade himself, stopped Kim, telling him he could track Oliver down.

-  
Slade was silent for a very long time before he answered, "Yes." He said, his voice suddenly deep and emotionless, "I did."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

"You got that?" Oliver asked John, his eyes held concern, but understanding.  
"Yeah, Oliver. I do." He said as he stood, looking down at the man in cuffs. Oliver nodded as he looked down at the silver table, "Thank you." He whispered.

"Just continue to hold on Oliver." John told him softly, Oliver felt tears in his blue eyes, he turned away and blinked them back. He couldn't let them see him weak, guilty men are weak.  
Or, are the innocent strong?

-  
"Well, Oliver. It looks like this trial has gone pretty good so far, you have another one here in a couple days." Sara said as she stood in front of the blonde.  
A scowl was on his face as he stared at nothing, "What happens if the vigilante shows up and I'm still in here?" He asked, looking at his lawyer.

Sara stopped, "Well, if the man who is the vigilante doesn't hate you, then hopefully he'll show up, and if he does... you could be able to leave right away..."

Oliver couldn't help but smile as he looked over to the window, night was just falling, was he worried? No, no. He wasn't worried about anything except for the suit not fitting...

~  
~

Sure enough, the next day, Oliver had been pulled out of his cell and taken to watch a computer screen, it showed the vigilante jumping through the window and pointing his bow at whoever was holding the camera, the camera was shaking so bad, Oliver didn't know who was shaking.

"You have failed this city!" The man declared in a loud voice, the bow was pointed right at him, "Let. Oliver. Queen. Go!" The man snarled, the shadows hid his face as the camera dropped to point at him.  
"Who are you." Oliver reeled back in shock, it was Quieten who was facing off with the vigilante.

"That is of no concern of yours. Let Oliver Queen go, or else." And before Quentin could speak the vigilante threw a smoke pellet, the camera was clouded for a bit, but once it was gone. The vigilante wasn't there, "So does this mean I can go?" Oliver asked, almost a bit too hopefully.

Quentin suddenly stormed up, anger on his face as he headed right for Oliver. When he was up to him, he looked like a fucking mad wolf!  
"How?" He spit in anger, Oliver made a disgusted face and took a step back, wiping it off with his hands.  
"How what?" Oliver asked in confusion, did he really think that he escaped last night? How was that even possible?!

Maybe that's why he's asking.  
Oliver frowned at that thought, some times, he could be a complete dumbass.

-  
"I didn't, if that's what you're saying." Oliver said as he raised his eyebrows, Detective Lance turned away and moved the man on the computer, he typed in a password to get into the security footage. He played it back in the past nine hours, frowning when all he saw was Oliver sleeping and getting up to take a piss.

"See, I didn't do it. I couldn't do it because I was in my cell the whole time!" Oliver couldn't help but get a little loud at him, he backed off when Detective Lance's hand went to his gun, surely he wouldn't shoot him?  
No, but he'd love too.

-  
Quentin was at a loss for words, he couldn't say anything because he had seen the Hood and Oliver was in his cell at that time, he looked over the footage three times and there was no time skips, no blacking out... no nothing.

So he was forced to let the billionaire go, but he still wasn't convinced that Oliver wasn't the vigilante. So to make sure he didn't leave his house, he had an ankle bracelet put on him.  
He couldn't leave the premises, if he did, the bracelet would go off and the police would be there within a matter of seconds.

~  
~

Oliver smiled as he walked out of the police station, he couldn't help himself. He had been in jail for a couple of days and now he was out, they had kept him for one more day just to be sure.  
The vigilante showed up a night, making a big scene of taking out some bank robbers.

Oliver was glad to finally be away from the jail, it was actually really gross and he hated the feeling of someone watching him all day. It was weird, but, today was a relief.

He was a free man again!

"Yes I am out. No I am not the vigilante." Oliver said as he moved through the sea of people trying to get answers put of him, he really wanted to see his friends.

He finally got out of the crowd and into his limo, Diggle looked at him, a neutral expression on his face.  
Oliver looked at him and they both smile at each other, "Good to have you back, Mr. Queen."  
"Good to be back, John."

They gave each other a knowing smile before John drove him to his house.

-  
Oliver had to admit, having the police there, putting the ankle bracelet on him was a bit annoying, and it was tight on his leg. But he was happy to see his family, they were just as happy to see him.

"God, Ollie. I really thought you were the vigilante." Thea said as she hugged him, Oliver laughed as he hugged her back, "Of course I'm not, I'm not a heartless murderer." He said, a few second realising what he said, he realised it was a lie.  
He was the heartless killer he claimed not to be.

"Just so you know, I want you to stay away from him. You understand me?" He said, pulling her back so he could look in her eyes. She looked confused for a bit, "Because you are my sister, and I want nothing to happen to you." He said, pulling her back to a hug.  
Thea laughed and hugged her older brother back, "Okay, Ollie. I love you."

"Love you too, Thea." He murmured as he pressed his face into her hair, he let out a breath before looking up to the window.

-  
His heard started to pound fiercely as he watched the woman with dark hair pull her sword out of his dog...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Troubles - U2  
> Lithium - Evenescsence  
> Killing Strangers - Merilyn Manson


	18. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has gone through too much, way too much in this past month, Barry, Felicity, James, being the CEO of a company, getting arrested and now his dog dying. He is about to snap and kill everyone, but I doubt that will happen because he sees someone he has always wants to see.  
> Secrets are revealed and hidden feels that weren't supposed to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is like my longest. Anyway, here it is. Hope Arrow is amazing tonight, can't wait!
> 
> Also it felt like this took me forever, but anyway; this chapter is the whole reason why this fic happened, I have a theme zone for it as well and you have to listen to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Ashes - Arshad

"Ollie..." Thea said as she placed a hand on his hunched shoulders, not afraid of her brother and what he might do. She looked to the bleeding dog as it tried to get air in, he was stabbed in the stomach, bleeding out hopelessly and if the tried to get to the vet, he might already be dead. Thea bit her lip and looked away, she squeezed his shoulder, "We'll find who did this."

Oliver seemed to tense under his sister, "I already know who did it." His voice said darkly, his hands balled up into fists and Thea had enough sense to back off.  
He hung his head, trying to hide the tears from his sister. But he knew she saw them, the dog below him was whimpering now, wanting the pain to stop.

Oliver finally pulled off his jacket and looked at it, then his wolf-dog he had named Rocky, he sighed and closed his eyes as he wrapped the jacket around the dogs muzzle and started to close in on it.  
The dog started to struggle as his air supply was cut off, his brown eyes fell on Oliver and he held his gaze as he struggled to get off of him, but it was making the pain worse.

The wolf dog didn't seem to criticize his decision, he seemed to thank him. Soon, the dog's eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Thea had just stood there in shock as she watched her brother put that dog down without using any real weapons, she wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. So she just stood then, her heart clenching in pain for him.

Oliver took the jacket away as more tears came to his eyes seeing the dog he loved, he covered his face with his hands and just let it out.  
A sob wracked from his body as he looked down through his own glassy eyes to see the dog as the fur started to mat with his own blood. Oliver bent down and rested his head on the wolf's head as he cried, holding onto him, "I'm sorry." He whispered as another sob broke free from his lips, "I'm so sorry."

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver remained silent as the Fryers man came in, he looked around. Oliver noticed that he wore what Edward Fryers wore, black. Just plain black, leaving his face uncovered. He looked over to Oliver, he just remained sitting on the bed, thinking and not really paying attention. This man wasn't going to hurt him, at least he thought that until the door to his own cell was opened and the man came in. He grabbed a fistful of Oliver's blonde locks and yanked him off the bed, Oliver cried out in pain as he was pulled from his thinking.

It all happened so fast and he had no idea how to fight it off, because he couldn't. The pain was go great he could only cry out and struggle against him.  
"Stop it!" The man said, jerking hard on Oliver, he cried out again but quickly snapped his mouth shut to avoid the man doing it again. The man grunted as he continued to pull Oliver out and he did everything in his will power to not scream in pain.

The man opened the door to somewhere and dragged Oliver in, punching him once on the face before throwing him down and leaving the room.  
Oliver laid there for a bit, trying to collect his thoughts before he sat up and groaned lowly, he rubbed his eyes and ran a hand over his bloody nose, flinching as he did so.

A shadow looked over Oliver, blocking out his vision for a second. His eyes remained on the ground before he looked up into the barrel of a gun, his heart stopped as he stared at it, his eyes looked over the gun to see Kim Young-Al at the other end.  
Oliver's breath caught, seeing the darkness in Kim's eyes the ship rocked ever so slightly and Oliver felt a shiver run through him.

This was the end.  
Until an explosion told him other wise.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver used the shovel to pat down the dirt where he had just buried his dog in the back yard, all of the dogs stuff was in there. His leash, bone, toys and even his favorite ball that was Oliver's baseball when he was younger, Rocky's collar, he kept that for himself.  
So he would always remember his dog, so he would always remember the pain that woman gave him. To also remember the new determination he had to hunt that woman down and make her pay for what she had done.

Oliver just stood there for a few hours, looking at his dog's grave. No one could tell what he was thinking, his eyes were cold and emotionless. Dark and grey, just like the sky as the rain clouds started to roll in. He didn't care, he let it rain on him for a few more minutes until an umbrella went over him and a jacket was place over his shoulders, he looked to his left and his heart skipped a beat.

Felicity stood there with a soft smile on her face, she wore gloves, long pants and boots with an over coat to keep herself warm from the sleet, her umbrella was held in her left hand as she tried to keep him from getting more wet than he already was.  
He glanced at the jacket and saw it was a brand new leather one, it was brown and fit on his shoulders for now.  
"Come on." She said softly, "Let's go inside." She said, a hand was placed on his back and he sharply took a breath as he felt the sparks between the two of them.

Oliver only nodded as he turned around and walked side by side with her, no word were spoken between the two, because the hand bumping was enough words for them.  
"Ollie..." Thea said as she stood up, looking at him and Felicity, seeing how their pinkies were hooked together. She sighed softly and looked at Felicity with a longing look, as if she wanted her to tell Oliver something.  
The woman, who was making Oliver's sadness disappear, looked away from Thea and slowly pulled her pinky from Oliver's. Oliver instinctively reached for her hand, but he caught himself when he remembered that they had to give each other space, but she had just allowed him to touch her. When he was not the Hood, unlike she knew. But, still. It made him happy that Felicity Smoak, touched him, Oliver Queen and it was in a business or formal way.

He didn't know exactly what the little touches were supposed to mean, but he would accept them.

-  
Later that day, after Felicity had left with James; and Oliver was so happy to finally see them together, he hoped that she would have James stay there with her at her apartment, it wasn't like the kid was getting and education here. And, Oliver did not need more attention from the press, he also was going to have to cut back on being the Hood and seeing Felicity. He realised what damage it could bring.

With the villains and all the stuff he fights, they could come for Felicity and James, Oliver couldn't have that if something happened to them... he couldn't even look at himself...

Oliver didn't forget to give Felicity a loving squeeze on the hand as she left. Her eyes had a longing as they kept their eyes connected, she wanted to tell him something, but she just couldn't.  
He slowly let her hand go, even though her fingertips lingered on his palm.

Oliver offered her a small smile, she smiled in return and reached up to brush her fingers over his cheek.  
Oliver saw a flash of recognition in her eyes, his heart skipped a beat for a minute, hoping that she couldn't remember the way the Hood's face felt.

Little did he know that she was slowly starting to think he was who he claimed not to be...

-  
"Bye, Oliver." She said, she pulled her hand off of his cheek and grabbed James' hand, "Come on, honey." She said, the little boy looked up at Felicity and smile, "Okay mommy."  
Oliver sighed softly as he watched them walk out into the rain, no words were need to be spoken between the two. Because they knew exactly what the other one wanted.

~  
~

"Well, Diggle, as you know... I'm under house arrest, can't leave. Meaning no groceries, no gym time, no taking walks and-"  
"No being the vigilante." Diggle said cutting him off, Oliver sighed and stopped his pacing before pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Right."

"Don't worry, Oliver. I did a pretty good job of being you." John said, a hint of a smile in his voice. Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "How bad did you hurt yourself?"  
"I sprained my wrist and got a few cuts." John said, as if it was nothing.  
"What'd Lyla say?" Oliver asked.  
"I told her I was jumped by some gang members."  
"And she believed that?"  
"Eh, sorta."

Oliver snorted, he covered his mouth as he stifled his laugh, "Sorry." Oliver said between his laughs.  
He could literally see John rolling his eyes, that just made him laugh even more; finally, something that dragged him from under his sadness from losing his dog. Something that made him happier, other than seeing Felicity.

-  
"Oliver." Diggle said after a very long silence. Oliver didn't answer, "Oliver." He said with a bit more force, but his voice was lost, Oliver couldn't hear it... all he could hear was panicked voices...

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
Oliver was thrown to the side as the ship rocked violently, his head hit the wall of the submarine and a cry was brought from his mouth, he couldn't hear anything...  
His ears were ringing and his mind was spinning, all he could do was lay there until he was able to move. He started to blink as he felt his pant legs start to soak, shit, he hoped he didn't just piss himself.

But when he looked; a large hole was in the wall and water was pouring in as the ship started to turn on its side. With a jolt, Oliver felt himself sliding forward, right to the hole.

Oliver looked around quickly for something to grab, his hand shot out and he grabbed a rope that was hanging low, right next to Kim Young-Al who was holding onto another one.  
Oliver used his strength to hold on, a grunt escaped his lips as he held on tight. His eyes flicked to Kim and he knew he couldn't trust him, he was right.

-  
"Only one of us can come out of this." Kim yelled, Oliver looked quickly to him. Already knowing what he was going to do, but it was his instinct... to look at the person who was going to kill him. Even though fear ran through him to stare at the barrel of the gun, see the cold eyes.  
But Kim's eyes; they were scared. Afraid of what was to come.

Believe me, Oliver was too. But he didn't show it because Yao the of him that would be weakness, and Oliver wasn't weak. He wasn't going to let Kim kill him, no.  
He wanted one more day with a chance.

-  
Oliver kicked out and hit Kim I'm the gut, making the man groan and bend over, nothing slipped out of his hands and he didn't slip, that wasn't what Oliver was going for. He expected him to drop the gun, or let go. But he didn't.

As soon as Kim regained his senses, Oliver had been trying to reach the door, it was too far away and the water was rising, somewhere beside Kim, he could hear fire crackling, this ship had been bombed!  
"There's no more time for you." Young-Al said, pointing his gun. Oliver glared at him for some time before speaking, "No, there is no time for you."

Then, he let go of the rope and slid down the floor into the freezing water below.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

Oliver jumped when he heard Diggle's voice. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Yes, Diggle. Go ahead." He said as he walked over to the bed where he sat down and looked to the darkening sky through his window, soon. Soon enough, he'll be able to get out.

"Since they're going to keep an eye out for the Hood to make sure that he is still someone else that isn't you; I should go out again to make sure because you are stuck in your own house for three days." Diggle said, Oliver nodded.  
"Could you get yourself shot?" Oliver asked suddenly, Diggle was silent for a few minutes; as if he was wondering if Oliver was joking or not. When he did speak; "Either you are really asking me to get myself shot or I heard you wrong. From your silence, it's telling me to get myself shot."  
"Or stabbed." Oliver said a bit matter of factly, he couldn't help himself when he said that.

He heard Diggle growl under his breath as he said that, Oliver kept a straight face. Only smiling in the inside, "Listen, John... I really want you to there for Lyla, meaning getting shot or stabbed so you can't go out again."  
"But Oliver-"  
"Diggle, it's either that or you don't go out again." Oliver snapped in anger.  
"Oliver?"

-  
Oliver got startled so he hung the phone up quickly and turned to see who was standing at his door, he was just as surprised to see his mother there.  
"Mom?" He asked as he walked over to her, but didn't get too close.

"Oliver, you aren't lying, are you?" She asked, her face grim and she looked way older than she actually was. Oliver frowned and opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when she told him instead.  
"You were arrested for being under suspicion of vigilante and the vigilante demanded that you were to be let go." She said, her eyes looking a bit distant as she cut herself off, thinking about that one night. How could this make sense?

Oliver couldn't be the vigilante, but what if he was. All the man had been doing is questioning stuff about Oliver, her son. He demanded that he was released, but him, the vigilante himself was yelling at Detective Lance to let him go while Oliver was standing in his cell...

-  
"Its not possible." Moira whispered softly, shaking her head.  
"Uh, mom... you are freaking me out." Oliver said, he was getting really freaked out right about now because the way his mother all of a sudden looked deathly white.

Oliver walked up to his mother and grabbed her shoulders, "You aren't him, are you." She asked, starting to shake for fear of her own son being a murderer. She saw the video... but that did not ease her senses. She needed to hear it come from her own son, out of his own lips.

And Oliver told her.

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

*  
The cold water hit him like a shock, he couldn't breath because he was sucked under the dark blue water before he could take another breath, his blue eyes were wide in shock as he started to struggle.  
He had to get up to the surface, he had to swim away before the ship crushed him, dragged him under water and trapped him inside so he couldn't breath.

That wasn't going to happen because he refused to die tonight.

-  
Oliver started to kick his legs as his arms started to make use of themselves, he was going closer and close to the sun that was half blotted out because of the slowly sinking ship.  
It struck fear in his heart, but if he stopped then he would never be able to see Felicity or his sister or his mother.  
Those three women were the reason that he kept survive, because of the hope of seeing them sometime while he was still alive.

Oliver finally resurfaced, taking in huge gulps of air. His heart pounding his his chest from the near death experience, along with it came a sharp twinge of pain to his chest, Oliver coughed and sputtered as he started to kick again, wanting to get away from the ship that was falling faster now.  
Oliver gasped in pain as his chest started to burn and he knew he had ripped the stitches, but hopefully the blood wouldn't attract sharks, because those were the last thing he wanted.

Fear made Oliver swim faster, his legs kicking out as the ship broke in two, right down the middle and both pieces were falling forward and coming closer to Oliver.  
His heart nearly exploded when he looked to see the huge part of the ship coming down on him and he wasn't fast enough to beat it. He would get sucked under and he would die.

-  
"Damn it, kid." Someone yelled and the back of Oliver's shirt was grabbed and he was hauled up into a boat, Oliver managed to pull himself up the rest of the way and throw himself down on the floor of the boat with a thud.  
The boat started to move, but Oliver couldn't force himself to look up or to care.

He just laid there with his blonde hair clinging to his wet forehead as he coughed and sputtered water out of his mouth, it left a horrible taste in his mouth. Finally, Oliver had the guts to look up, even though he already had an inkling as to who it was.

Oliver finally pushed himself up just as the boat stopped moving, but the waves kept it bouncing up and down, ragged breaths were heard from where he was pulled in. He looked over and saw Slade wetter than a fish.

His dark hair hung down in starts as he looked at Oliver with his dark eyes, "It's okay, kid. It's over now."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

"I love you Oliver, and I will support you in any decision you make." Moira said as she hugged Oliver, her heart had stopped pounding after he had told her.  
She felt peace come over her as she hear his words.

"No mom, I would never be a heartless killer like him. I care about my family too much to let them go."

Oliver sighed into the hug, his mother was finally forgiving him. Because of leaving, maybe he was forgiving her for pushing him into a marriage that he didn't even want...

~

Oliver looked over the roof of the building ahead of him, not far. He could easily make all of them, he just had to find the woman...  
"Diggle, any sign of her?" Oliver asked in his voice changer, he could literally hear Diggle jump in his chair because of the voice.

"Damn it, Oliver. Don't use that voice." He growled out and Oliver cold help the amused smile on his face as he started to move to the next building, a smile on his face as he went, listening to Diggle grumbling to himself about the voice.

"Oliver, something large with wings was spotted flying over a building, three block from here heading to the north west!" He said, Oliver pulled out his grappling hook arrow and shot it the the next building, "On it." He growled out as he pulled himself up and started to run over the rooftops, not once looking down or being afraid of what would happen if he miss stepped.

Finally, it was time to get this woman and put an end to her, he was going to stick and arrow in her skull and make sure that she never breathes again.  
But there would be a fight, he knew that much because from what he's seen, she does not like going down without one. So he was going to give her a fight, oh yes. Oliver was going to give her a fight she would remember, because he was confident he was going to win.

Oliver finally reached the building, he looked around before running and jumping off the large building, reminding him of his own building, but lightly smaller.  
"Still heading northwest?" Oliver asked as he rolled when he landed, a small breath escaping his lips as he landed.

"Yes, she veered a bit more, going to the west and heading to a abandon warehouse." John informed him, Oliver followed his directions and want a few more blocks before he spotted her.  
His anger built up as he watched her snap a man's neck with one hand. An impossible amount of strength she had, but Oliver wasn't afraid. He was angry, and all of this ends tonight.

The woman entered the building, her wing pulled tight against her back until they disappeared in her suit, Oliver frowned. He didn't know that she could do that, there was a lot of things he didn't know this woman could do and that is what gave him a small feeling of dread.

Oliver pressed his earpiece, "John, I'm gonna turn you off for a while. I'll give you an update when I'm out." Oliver prepared to turn it off when Diggle stopped him, "Oliver," he said, his voice a bit panicked, "Are you going to fight her?" He asked.

Oliver had no choice but to answer him, "Yes, I have to. I can't have her taking any more lives."  
"Oliver! There is so much we don't know about her!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry. Don't worry about me because I'll get back to you when I'm done."

Oliver heard John yelling at him to stop, to get himself back in his right mind. But Oliver ignored him because this had to end. And it had to end tonight.  
Oliver set the earpiece down before he tossed himself over the side of the building, landing silently. He looked at the warehouse and let out a breath, for Thea.

-  
Oliver went to the door, he listened for quite a few moments before he decided that she was alone, this should be easy enough. But why were there guards in front?  
Was she here to steal something?

Oliver gritted his teeth as he grabbed the door handle and wrenched the door open, pointing his bow as soon as he entered the abandon warehouse, his breath caught because the lights turned off. He couldn't see anything, but if he knew any thing... it was use your other senses just as much as you use your sight.

Oliver walked through the dark warehouse, the only light was the gentle moonlight filtering through the foggy windows, foggy from the cold that was outside.  
He sighed softly as he replaced his breathing and his thumping heart. Oliver listened, standing in the middle of the warehouse; waiting to hear something, anything.

Soft footsteps fell to his left, his eyes slide over to that side as he moved forward over to the window. The footsteps drew closer, then, the lights were on and he could see.  
Oliver turned quickly and pointed his bow, his blue eyes wide when he didn't see the girl.  
Where did she go?!

How could she have left that quickly?!

-  
"Looking for something?" Came a smooth, feminine voice. Oliver turned around, his eyes narrowed as he saw her. All dressed in black leather with twin katanas criss crossing her back, little knives were strapped to her legs. Who knew how many more she had hidden, her mask was covering her cheeks and it curved down.

Oliver worked his jaw as he parted his lips to speak, "You have failed this city." He said in his deep voice, his eyes hard as he pulled the string back just a bit further.  
The woman's mouth curved up into a smirk as something large and black came out of her back, dark feathers stretched themselves as they were freed from their confinement; long wings. Stretched long and far about fifteen feet long and five feet wide at the largest, covered in dark feathers at the front, the ridges were a lighter black, almost with a silver tent as she raised them up.

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise as he took a step back, she could fly away with those things and she could possibly use them as a weapon. Oliver did not wait to find out.

He shot his first arrow quickly and reached for another one, he drew it and placed it when he saw how quickly she blocked it. The woman did a quick spin as her wings flared and quickly came around to over her as she knelt down.  
The arrow hit the back of her wings, but it didn't go through. It was knocked off, didn't even leave a mark on the black, steel like feathers. She looked up from behind her wings and he saw that her eyes were turning green as a growl broke free from her throat, she stood up quickly and reached for her sword, she pulled it free and lunged at him. Oliver thought quickly and nocked his next arrow and reached for another one, backing up as she kept coming closer, blocking the next arrow with her sword.

Oliver strung another one and let it fly, he kept repeating that over and over again until she was right up to him with incredible speed that he didn't even know was possible. Her hand closed around his throat, Oliver gagged as he was lifted clean off of his feet, dangling by her hand.  
He tightened his grip on his bow as their eyes connected, the blonde's breath was slowly becoming ragged as he twisted in her hand. Oliver couldn't give up this easily, so with his last amount of strength and the little breath he had, he swing his arm up which held his bow and hit the woman right in the face.

A cry fling from her lips as he moved faster than she could've expected, the woman dropped Oliver and moved away from him, tending the wound that was cause by him.

The Hood grunted as he was dropped to the ground, he hit the concrete with a loud thump as pain ran through him, a pain that knocked the already breathless lungs harder. How the hell did that not kill her?! He hit her head enough to break someone's skull.  
But, she must have something else that made her able to withstand the blow.

Oliver did not know how or why she had these powers, but he didn't want to find out, he just wanted to get up and finish her without showing weakness. The weakness that he had always hated, the weakness Slade would continue to tell him that he needed to get rid of it.

Oliver grunted and pushed himself up on his hands and knees just as the door was kicked open, who was it now?!  
Four men came in, all wearing black hoods with masks over their faces, all had guns and all of them were searching for the Hood. Who were these clowns?! Because right now, Oliver had no time for them.

"Look!" One of them called, pointing to Oliver, "There he is!" Then, they started to shoot at him.  
If it wasn't for the woman, he would've been dead. Because she jumped in front of him, her back facing the men as she blocked him from the bullets with her wings.  
Oliver looked up into her face, grateful that she was blocking him from the bullets, he was in awe again if how familiar her face looked.

When he reached up to touch her, the bullets stopped and she turned away from him. Smacking one of the men with her wings and he went flying to the other side of the building, a yell coming from his lips.  
Oliver stood up and started to shoot arrows at them, because for now, enemies had become allies against the other enemy.

-  
Oliver strung an arrow and shot it at one of the hooded men, either Oliver was too slow, or the man was too fast. Because he caught it and looked at it, he looked at Oliver and all the original hooded man could do was stand there and stare as he pulled out his own bow and used the arrow to shoot Oliver.

It went right through his shoulder and stopped when it was half way in him, a scream tore though Oliver's throat as he grabbed at his shoulder. Just as he did that, the woman pulled at match out and threw it to the side where a large puddle of what Oliver was assuming gasoline lay. The whole place suddenly erupted in flames, the glass from the windows exploded and Oliver was forced down on his side again, closer to the flames as his heart stopped again.  
Was he really going to die tonight?

The woman kicked one of the men to the fire before kneeling down and getting ready to fly through the roof like he had seen her do many times before, Oliver held onto his shoulder as he pushed himself up on his elbow, looking at the woman and begging her with his eyes.  
Her eyes remained locked with his, soon, one of the hooded men had gotten up and they were reaching for their gun.

The woman closed her eyes and Oliver could tell that she would hate herself for the decision she was making, she turned and blocked the bullets again before going over to Oliver and grabbing him under his arms, picking him up effortlessly, "Hold on." She whispered, her grip soft and gentle as she flapped her wings a couple of times before jumping and taking off into the air.  
Oliver clung rightly to her suit as his eyes closed, not wanting to look down for a strange fear of falling.

-  
His eyes finally opened when he was being set down on a rooftop, a pain grunt escaped his lips as he looked at her, his eyes held a question when she lowered his head down. The woman said nothing as she flew off again, Oliver expected her to leave, but she didn't... she went into the warehouse again and took care of the rest of the hooded men.

Meaning she smashed their heads together before tossing them near the fire and Oliver was in awe because of how much strength she had, the woman looked up and took to the sky again. Her wings flapping strongly as she lifted herself up, busting through the building that was about to collapse.  
Fire had clung to the back of her wings as her circled herself in them, giving her a sorta flame, devil-angel looked and a funny feeling came to Oliver's gut as she came and landed beside him, the roof cracking with the force of her landing.

And for some reason, Oliver didn't feel any fear being beside the woman that could crush his neck with her bare hand. He looked up at her as she picked him up for a second him, her gentle hands on his back and side told him that he wasn't going to hurt him.  
How was this possible?

Enemies going to friends?  
Oliver didn't believe it was possible, but he was in desperate need of help, so he had to believe that this was real for now.  
He held onto her shoulder and waist as the blood poured out of his wound, he didn't really care right now, it hurt a lot... but he just, for some reason, enjoyed her holding him.  
Listening to the gentle flapping and the wind rushing by.

-  
Her fingers quickly pulled his suit off, taking his boots and socks along with it. She pulled his pants off after that and took his quiver and bow, her hand came up to wipe away all the warpaint on his eyes before she took a step back.  
"There." She said softly, looking down sweetly at Oliver who had a distant look in his eyes as he laid there in his jeans and tank top.

The woman frowned down at him and Oliver wanted to tell her something, to say thank you or ask her name. But he couldn't, it hurt too much and she seemed to know that he was apologizing.  
And he realised that he did just show his real identity to a woman he considered an enemy. But he didn't care, he just couldn't care anymore.

"I'll see you around, Oliver." She said softly, then, she took off into the hole that she created. The woman blended into the night quickly, then, she was gone and all Oliver could think about was the stars that she left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashes - Arshad  
> My Immortal - Evanescence  
> Warriors - Imagine Dragons  
> Lithium - Evanescence
> 
> Oh, I am so happy for this chappie.


	19. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets back from the hospital, which back there he had a lot of time to think and way too many emotions. He finally comes back and he has more thoughts and Thea has a few thought too, as to who shot him and why.
> 
> Felicity comes over, and Oliver has no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!
> 
> This is the most boring chapter ever! Too many thoughts, seriously. Anyway, if you guys didn't already see my new fic, it's called; See Me Again. It's really good, but sad and depressing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy Arrow tonight.

Oliver let a breath out, wincing in pain as he shifted his shoulder, he looked up upon hearing footsteps and he smiled as Thea walked up, two cups in hand. She smiled at him as she walked over to him, her eyes connected to the cups as she eased herself down on the chair, "One cup of warm apple cider for my stupid ass big brother, and one for his sweeter than candy little sister." She said with a sweet smile, sipping her apple cider while Oliver just rolled her eyes, annoyed yet somewhat amused.  
"You know there is sour candy." He pointed out, a smirk coming to his face. Thea rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her warm cider and letting out a groan of pleasure, "That is he best cider I have ever tasted, if I do say so myself."  
Oliver rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help the big smile on his face. She was right, this cider was pretty good. Then, all of a sudden everything got serious.

"So, you got shot. Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, by a vigilante look alike?" She asked a concerned and curious look on her face, Oliver bit his lip as he thought about what he should say, because he knew Thea was a smart girl, and he didn't want her to find out who he was, so far she doesn't even have a clue. Which was good, but them finding out that he was shot by an arrow and dropped off in a hospital was not good.  
He had to go with half of the truth, but he didn't know if those people were trying to be imposters, because they had a hood like him. Only they used guns, but they knew how to use a bow, hence the shooting him with his own arrow.  
Oliver was curious about them, about what their motive was, why they dressed like him. He hadn't talked to Diggle about it because after a couple days of being in the hospital, he was finally let out and he had come home today where h was being treated like a princess.

Which he had to admit, was pretty great. But it could also spark a new habit in him; being lazy.  
And that was definitely something he did not want for himself because he still had to be the vigilante.  
He still had to protect his city, he still had to make sure that his family was safe.

Being lazy wasn't going to help him one bit, so he tried to let them allow him to do things for himself. But they always made him sit down so they could get stuff for him, Oliver also had to admit it was annoying because that was who he 'used' to be, but now he wasn't. He still had to act like he was a rich playboy, not a strong, vigilante, killing machine!

Hopefully thing will return to the way they were because Oliver was feeling better and his nightclub was almost done, even though he was in the hospital and even though Tommy came to visit, he still continued to build and renovate the nightclub.  
Oliver had told him that he didn't have to, and Tommy has just snorted and said; "Whatever man, I still need that pay check."

They had both laughed at that because Oliver knew it was true, he knew that Tommy was moving out of Malcolm's house because he couldn't stand that guy any more. And if Oliver was honest with himself, he couldn't stand that guy either.  
Yeah, he knows Malcolm sold him the foundry. Yes, he knows he was being 'chummy' with him, but that was only the fun, bubbly exterior Oliver had put up to make sure that he was able to get the building even though Detective Lance put him under suspicion of being the vigilante. But, he still just thought that guy was too creepy. Like he was always up to something, but Oliver never accused him of doing anything because he couldn't really and he had enough enemies the way it was.

-  
So, Oliver and Tommy spent a little bit of time together, talking about when they would open the nightclub and Oliver thought it would be good to open it in a couple of days as long as Tommy was game, he was also allowing him to work there at his nightclub as manager of what they needed.  
He and Tommy will be splitting the bill if they every needed new alcohol, he will never, ever be allowing Tommy to be in control of a large amount of money. Because he learned from his first mistake, even though him and Tommy always joke about that.

Any who, so they did agree on opening the nightclub in a couple more days.  
Tommy then protested that their new club would need a new name because it had none, Oliver had just given his friend a annoy look and Tommy had told him that he already picked out some really cool name that he would like; Vermare.

Oliver asked him where that came from and Tommy had replied a bit sheepishly that he was drunk when he thought of the name, Oliver had been silent for a little bit as he thought about a new name; The Verdant.

Tommy had gotten all giddy about it and he told him that he needed to barrow his wallet so he could get a customized made sign for it. Oliver had disappointed him by telling him that he had left his wallet at his house, which was one of the true things he told him.  
He never takes his wallet with him when he is the vigilante.

But Oliver agreed to transfer him half of the money, then, he had danced away happily, telling him to; "Get well soon and get out of this nasty place."  
"Its cleaner than you!" Oliver had yelled after him, then, he had been flipped off and he was left alone to his thoughts.

He had thought about the woman, God, he didn't even have a name for her.  
I mean, she looked so familiar and yet Oliver couldn't place where she was from, it bothered him so much about how familiar she was. And that he didn't even have a name, a alter ego would be good. Maybe Iron Wings, Black Feather.

Ah, who was he kidding?  
Those were awful names, he needed to start thinking like she would. So, Oliver took a minute to think her over, she was smart.  
Way smarter than he was, he could tell that right away. But she also had a big heart, well, no... it wasn't a big heart; it was just her guilty conscious telling her to help him. Maybe it was because she killed his dog, and yes; he still had mixed emotions about that but he wasn't ready to confront them.

Just not yet, maybe he could talk to her, if he ever gets her alone again...  
She was quick and she knew her way on her feet, so... oh! She also used swords, and those are consisted of blades...

-  
Yes! There it is, her name!  
Blade, he would call her Blade.

Oliver had decided on her name, he started to think about her, dark skin, jet black hair with deep brown eyes that could turn green, and yet he had never met anyone who could do that. And her wings, they were indestructible. That wasn't possible for a human being to be born like that and Oliver had never been one to believe in aliens...

But wouldn't it make sense? The wings, green eyes and inhumane strength?  
That wasn't possible, plus, she saved him and from all the Si-Fi films he had seen, it told him that aliens want to kill you. So he dismissed that idea and just sat there for what seemed like forever to plan on how he was going to get those copy cats, if the warehouse hadn't burnt to the ground with them in it.

How was he going to keep his family safe?  
But it wasn't like they knew his identity.... right?  
Or maybe they did.... shit, he might have something to worry about now. Well, what didn't he have to worry about? There was so anything that could go wrong, not just with his family, with his friends, his club, his money.  
God, there was just to many things to list.

Then, Oliver had just decided to leave it at that and think about the rest tomorrow, his shoulder hurt and he was getting tired. So, the blonde vigilante-in-hiding, fell asleep with way too many things on his mind.

~  
~

"Yes, Thea. That is correct. Still after the eighth time I've told you!" Oliver exclaimed as he gave his sister a mocking, death glare. She laughed and tossed her head back, "Technically it's the fourth time." She told him, laughing still as she took a drink of her cider. After Thea was done with that, her green eyes once again found Oliver as they stared at each other for a long time without saying anything.

Many thoughts churned in her mind, why would they just give him a warning shot?  
Why didn't they kill him? But believe her, she was more than glad his was okay and she didn't want him dead, it was just really strange.  
And why did he call him copy cat?  
But didn't he say 'them'?  
Didn't Oliver call 'them' copy 'cats'?  
How did he know it wasn't the vigilante?  
He did say they looked different, a full mask with a hood. He also said than they used guns, but he was shot with an arrow; Oliver didn't offer any insight about that. So was it possible that it was vigilante look alikes?

Or was her own brother covering up his tracks as being the vigilante? But that was absurd! Oliver had already been proven not guilty of being the man in the hood.  
The only thing that struck her as odd, was the reason the vigilante demanded Oliver be let go. Had he been angry that Oliver was accused of being him? The Hood?

Thea didn't know, she tried to talk to Roy about it, he had suggested a few things and, yes, she had thought them over... but, none of them made sense.

Mainly the one where Roy suggested that her brother had a backup man to wear the suit, she told him that was more impossible than the clones of Oliver. He had jokes to her about it that her brother was a killing machine, then he quickly laughed and shook his head, "That guy is to lazy to do stuff himself, let alone the city."

Then Thea had gotten all defensive of her brother, listing off the things he had done. And Roy, being the great friend he was, snapped his mouth shut and didn't say anything else because he knew how protective of Oliver Thea was now that he was back.  
So, after she had finished her rant, he apologized and she forgave him almost immediately, she also pressed a kiss to his cheek. Thus making Roy flustered and trying to say something about it.

Then, her phone rang and it was her mother tell her that Oliver had been shot.  
It almost felt like the world collapsed on her, because she thought that Oliver had been killed, but her mother told her quickly that it was just an arrow and he was shot in the shoulder.

Thea had relaxed, slightly. She had gotten up and told Roy what happened, the young man had offered to drive her there. But she declined because he was still recovering from the injury when he had saved her life, she had only loved him more because of that, no; she wasn't in love with what he did, she was in love with him.

She realised that before she froze up in the middle of the street, Thea knew that she had to move, but it was just so frightening to see a car with a crazy man in it coming to you at full speed.  
She managed to get Roy to the hospital with the help of one of his friends, her name was Cindy, but he called her Sin.  
She had a pixie cut with dark eyes, just like her hair and her clothes and Thea had been tempted to ask if she was a goth, but she managed to keep her mouth shut.  
They got Roy to the hospital where she had x rays done on him to see what was wrong and the only thing that was wrong, was a bruised rib.

They fixed that with ease and he was allowed to leave within the same day, Thea secretly paid for it and didn't tell Roy. He didn't ask because she was pretty sure he already knew.

-  
Then, Thea had told him that she'd be back tomorrow. The girl had pressed another kiss to Roy, but only it landed on his forehead and he closed his eyes, leaning into it.  
She pulled away and offered him a smile before turning around and leaving his house, Thea got into her car and drove herself right to the hospital.

She met her mother there, who was worrying over Oliver even though his shoulder had been fixed, obviously, police and all that fun stuff came to question him and he remained firm on it being look alikes. One of the policemen informed him that there had been several reports of 'four hooded men, a couple burnt and the other two fine' Thea heard in on them saying that they were shooting up a bank, luckily, no one had gotten injured.  
But the people did get away.

Thea was always the curious one, so after the police left, she tried to pull some answers out of her brother, but he only provided her with a little bit of answers that did not satisfy her curious mind, and with all the constant bugging, Oliver was getting slightly annoyed.  
So Moira took her home where they talked about it, their suspicions and stuff, but neither accused Oliver of being the vigilante, because they just couldn't do that and they didn't know for sure.

~  
~

A knock on the door sounded and made the siblings look up, Oliver set his cups down and stood, "I'll get it." He told Thea, walking over to the door, all his sister did was nod, glad she was able to be left to her thoughts. Maybe she should go over to Roy's so they could talk some more, he seemed to be getting really interested in the Hood, but not her brother.  
Hah, she knew how he felt about her brother.

He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him, he even knew the one, the only thing, Oliver did not.  
It was crazy and... and she just wished that it would happen already, he had been back for more than a month... I think that would be long enough...

Thea sighed as soon as Oliver opened the door, a look of slight surprise came over his face, but that quickly disappeared and he gave a genuine smile to the blonde standing at the door, "Hey-" he was cut off with a hug to his middle as she pressed her face into his chest.  
Oliver was surprised yet again by her, his body had tensed because he wasn't used to someone shoving their face into his chest while wrapping him in a death hug, especially when it was the woman he fell, and still is, head over heels in love with.

Oliver coughed slightly before relaxing and hugging her back, "Felicity." He said, placing a hand on the back of her head and one of her back. Confusion was clear in his blue eyes, did she just find out that he was shot?  
Is this what it was about?  
Where was James?

There were too many questions to be answered right now, and even though he loved Felicity's touch, he really needed to find out what was wrong with her.  
He managed to get his hands around the middle of her arms, he gently pulled her back until she got the idea and she detached herself from Oliver's middle. The blonde looked up at him with her big blue-grey eyes that were shimmering with tears, only slipped from her eye and trailed from under his glasses.

Oliver's heart ached, seeing her like this. He cupped her face gently and wiped off the tear with her them, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"  
The woman seemed to be a bit sheepish about her answer, because she answered softly, "I heard you were shot and I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said, ducking her head as a light blush came to her face, she offered no explanation for the hug. Surely it was only because she found out he was okay?   
Right?

-  
"Well, as you can see; I'm as fine I could ever be, I only have a bit of soreness on my arm. Or, er, shoulder." He said, motioning to his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked down at her, her face seemed to betray what she was feeling, this was not funny to her. Oliver frowned sympathetically and hugged her again, putting his chin gently atop of her head.

Felicity sighed into his chest as her arms squeezed his middle, still wanting him to be real, to be with her...  
It was an amazement that he was here, after everything he had gone through to get here, Felicity knew snippets... that was all, he was on an island and it had cost him a lot. No one told her that, but she just picked it up.   
She could feel it in the way he acts.

Felicity couldn't help herself, a month after Barry dies and now, now she is just going to a man who-who gave her purpose in life.  
He had saved her, from herself. Him and the man in the hood, they made it better and they will continue making it better. If the man in the hood would show up, because she hasn't seen him for a while, it was kinda getting on her nerves and making her feel unsafe.

Of course she didn't want James to find out, a probably never will. Even though he has questioned many times why she stayed up so late, all she had told him that she was waiting for work to call her, or something like that.  
For a little bit, James believed her. So she had the night for herself and her son went back to sleeping.

-  
It wasn't like everyday she didn't miss Barry, because she did.   
Because, for a long time, he was the only thing that was keeping her sane...  
But now, since he was gone. She felt she could break at any time now. Unless, he was here to keep her together.

-  
Felicity knew that today was the day to tell him, because she could put it off any longer... it just hurt too much to ignore it every time she looked at him.  
"Oliver." She said, pulling away from him, keeping her emotions inside. If she let them out, she would just start crying because she cannot handle all the emotions welled up inside, "Lets go out back."

A confused look crossed Oliver's face as he opened his mouth to ask her why, but she just shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. Oliver looked at Thea, who's eyes had widen and she was giving a look to Felicity, not a annoyed one, an astonished one.  
Oliver sighed under his breath, noticing the way Felicity kept her head up high, her hands into fists and her shoulders strong. She was refusing to look Thea in the eyes, God, he hated not knowing what was going on!

But, hopefully Felicity would provide some insight... Oliver followed her out of the house and to the back yard, his blue eyes searching her as she sat down on the steps, not looking at him. Actually looking at Rocky's grave, he felt his heard clench in sadness as he thought about his dog and the woman who killed him, the woman who also saved him. There was too many emotions right now and he couldn't get any out.

"O-Oliver." She began, her voice breaking because of the tears gathering in her eyes Oliver move to comfort her, but her hand came up to stop him, "No... please."  
He nodded and backed off, temporarily turning off his emotions so he could control his breathing. And not break down like she was, because he knew that this would be very important; and since she didn't want comfort, he would just listen to her.

"I-James... He..." Felicity stammered as she tried to get her voice under control, to make it stop breaking. But it was hard and all she ended up doing was crying.  
Oliver quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, whispering softly, "Hey, hey... it's okay." He started to stroke her hair and rock her gently.

Felicity shook her head as she tried to get out of Oliver's grasp, "No." She whined, "Its not okay. I lied... I lied so much." She cried, trembling in his strong arms, Oliver still didn't let go. He just held her and waited. Waiting for her to speak, his eyes closed as he hummed in the back of his throat softly.

-  
Finally, she did.  
"Oliver Queen, you have failed this city!"

His head jerked up and he struggled down a yelp of fear, it wasn't Felicity who said, that, of course she wouldn't.  
It was the copy cats with their guns pointed right at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap  
> Now We Are Free - Gladiator
> 
> Bleh, I hated this chapter. It was one of the boring ones.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, God. I almost forgot the chapter part!!!


	20. Copy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver was supposed to be sitting on the back porch with Felicity and she was about to tell him something import... Then the copy cats came, an unwelcome guest and a few important lessons from Slade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead!?  
> Obama unfortunately.  
> No, me idiot.
> 
> Any way, I am back to making stories. So, how's everyone been? I hope you enjoy this and please don't kill me for taking so long.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT*  
> I was watching the Flash and I saw Cisco die. I was so sad because he was crying when he died and... oh God... it made me sad.
> 
>  
> 
> Any way, I hope you enjoy the Arrow tonight, there will be an emotional goodbyes in mid April.

Oliver heart dropped in fear as he started at the men, the police were right.  
Only two of them were burned badly, he could see how they held their guns that they were in pain, but unfortunately, the leader wasn't one of them and he was staring right at Oliver.

Oliver had tensed up, obviously releasing that they knew who he was. That his family was in danger, that they could find out something he didn't want them too.  
Because he didn't have his fucking bow!

Oliver moved before they could even blink, he stood and grabbed Felicity and pulled her up. Then, he turned and pushed over the table. Allowing Felicity to sit down, he panted and back up just as they started firing, he was glad that if was a half metal, half whatever else table that they got.  
But he knew it wouldn't last forever. Oliver looked at Felicity who looked scared out of her mind, a scream rippled from her throat when the men started shooting.  
Oliver yelled as well, hoping that Thea had been smart enough to see the copy cats and call the cops.

He moved over to Felicity and grabbed her, pulling her into his strong arms as he turned his back to the gunshots, waiting until they broke through and started to kill him.  
Felicity started to sob into his chest as she clung to him, she was fearful for both their lives, "Why are they doing this?!" She cried over the sound of the gun shots, close to Oliver's ear.  
Oliver gripped the woman he loved tighter, "Its okay Felicity."

The woman trembled in fear, but clung to Oliver tighter. Oliver suddenly had an idea, something Slade taught him to do. His eyes darted over to the right and he saw exactly what he needed.

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

*  
"Alright kid," Slade said, sitting himself down on the large rock, rubbing his arms to get warmth in them.  
Oliver eyed him, wary of what he might do. He's seen what that Mirakuru shit had done to him, and Oliver wasn't one to trust right away. So he was going to be cautious about him from now on. Slide looked over to Oliver and frowned at him, "come here."

Oliver hesitated for a bit, what if he would try to kill him?  
He just saved him! That is preposterous! Actually, it isn't, but; Oliver had no choice.

The still soaking man walked over to Slade, wary and still afraid of what happened. But he couldn't let that show, he stopped and looked down at his own feet, waiting for Slade to say something.  
Then his foot came into vision and he knocked Oliver's foot with his own, Oliver jumped and looked up at the man who was giving him a curious glance.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, his eyes held real concern in his eyes and Oliver only managed to nod lightly. His throat had closed off because of how nervous he was, because he was thinking that Slade would kill him, for no reason at all.  
Slade surprised him again by speaking, "No your not." His voice was gruff and had a hint of anger to it.

Oliver once again clenched up in fear, "Damn it, Oliver!" He snapped, bolting up right and scaring Oliver to back up quickly. The young blonde tripped over his own feet and landed with a thud on the sand. Fear in his wide blue eyes as he looked up at Slade breathlessly, the Aussie took a step back and calmed himself, taking deep breaths.

-  
"Listen, kid. I know what you think of me, but I am no going to hurt you. Yes, this Mirakuru stuff makes me angry, but I can control it. So I promise you... I am not going to hurt you." Slade said, opening his deep brown eyes after a moment of calming himself down.

Oliver wasn't sure what to think about Slade, he didn't know what to say. So he just remained silent before he pushed himself up on his knees, he then pulled himself up the rest of the way.  
His gaze flickered to the side, back to the ocean where the ship was sunk. It was literally broken in half, a fire was burning but it was slowly being put out; it was only a matter of time until everything in the submarine fell out and landed in the ocean.

Oliver's gaze was suddenly pulled back to Slade when a rock was thrown at him, a surprised yelp came out of his mouth as it hit his abdomen. He tried to find Slade once he stopped cowering, but the man had his himself in the safety of the forest.

Oliver made another confused face, what was he up to?  
Oliver took a step over to the trees when a rock came out and almost hit him, but it did. The rock flew past him, so on instinct, he turned and looked at the rock with a frown.  
What the hell kinda game was Slade playing at?! What ever it was, it was really annoying.

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around his neck and started to put pressure on his wind pipe, Oliver struggled and kicked out behind himself, hitting something solid.  
He helped in surprise as the weight behind him was pulled to the ground and he was shoved face first into the sand, a surprised and strangled yell came from Oliver's throat as he received a mouthful of sand.  
While the pressure didn't let up on his throat and he swore he was going to die.

Then, the weight let up and he could breath again. Oliver shot up and started to take in huge gulps of air, then, he coughed it out. Coughing the sand out as well and a huge amount of spit, his heart was hammering and he was afraid of the next time he might die. So he spun around and looked to see Slade standing there, he was taking in breaths of air too, while watching Oliver with his cold black eyes.

Oliver scooted back some more, almost waiting for another attack from the man, but none came. That still didn't allow Oliver to relax, he wanted to question him, but he also didn't want to make him angry. Why would he attack him?  
Why wouldn't he?  
But what is his reason?

-  
All those questions just seemed to make Oliver even more wary of Slade. Slade just stared at Oliver for a long time, "That's called 'tactics' kid, you distract your enemy so you can come up behind him and make the kill."  
Oliver suddenly had a interesting question, "Does that make me your enemy?"  
Slade looked to Oliver, his eyes narrowing slightly at the young man, "No. You are not an enemy, I'll never make you one."  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

"Felicity! I need you to stay low and keep your head down!" Oliver said close to her ear, making her jump in surprise at how close he was, but she got over that and gave a jerky nod.  
Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder before he moved quickly over to the large pile of rocks they had, he was still being shot at, but at least he was taught his to move quickly so they wouldn't know how to hit a moving target.

Oliver reached down with our stopping and grabbed a couple of rocks, he barely made a noise when the windows were shattered after he had ran past them.  
But he hoped to God that Thea and his mother had both gotten out, because he did not want to enter the house and find his mother and sister all shot up and bleeding.

He would snap, that was a guarantee. He wouldn't be a 'hero' or a 'vigilante' anymore, no, no, no. He would go all rage mode on anyone in his way of getting revenge.  
Because that is what he needed, it would make him feel better. But a stumble in his steps reminded him that he was not the villain of this story. He had to be the hero and heros don't get revenge. Forgive and forget!

Sometimes, it was hard... to forgive and forget. Sometimes he wasn't sure that was real, who can forgive and forget? It wasn't possible, it was as simple as that.

Oliver threw one of the rocks as hard as he could, hitting on man on the forehead, obvious they figured out that their teammate had fallen, so their shooting stopped for a moment and Oliver took that chance to throw another one.  
Then shoved quickly, nearly a blur as he came up to one of the men, he punched the hooded man in the face before disarming him by twisting her arm to the side. Oliver proceeded to pull the man's face down to his knee so he could hopefully shove his cartilage up into his brain to kill him.

Whether he was dead or alive, Oliver threw him to the side and grabbed the automatic handgun, he started to shoot the other four Copy Cats while running for cover, and which there was none and he knew that, it was most likely he would get shot if there was no cover.  
And yet, once again, Oliver was wrong; because he had been built for speed, the Copy Cats that where remaining, had no idea where he want too.

Which gave him enough time to run off to where he had left Felicity... oh, God.  
Felicity!

-  
"Felicity!" Oliver yelled as he ran past the men who were posing as his alter ego, his heart raced as he started to think of worst case scenarios. She could be torn to bits by bullets, she could be bleeding out or-  
Or she could be completely fine, staying hidden like she was told to do. By Oliver and for him.

She had wanted to stop him from running out, but the shock was too much and she could only obey. But when he ran off, that was the only time he could realise that she had lost the only man in her life tha-that had given her something to live for.  
A new start, something she had to tell him about. And if he died... and if she could never see him again because he was risking his life to save hers....

Then she could never tell him and he would never know, he would never know that-  
"Felicity!" Oliver called just as he dropped down next to her. His hands frantically searching her for wounds, Felicity finally relaxed when she felt his hands over her arms and shoulders, he looked really panicked as he watched her reaction, like if he touched a sore spot and Felicity couldn't help her sorta frightened laugh.  
"Oliver." She whispered as the shots picked up again, she ducked her head down and managed not to scream, how much longer Willie this hold? And when will the men run out?

Why were they doing this? What did they want with Oliver?! She was about ready to cry because she was so scared of what was going to happen, her breath came in short shakes ones and her eyes flicked over the glass wildly, the parts that haven't been shot and she saw the hooded men.  
They looked strangely like her dark angel that was supposed to come out at night and see her.  
And then, out of nowhere at all; someone jumped down from the sky and kicked the man that was still standing, sending him right through the wall that Felicity was watching that happen. A frightened yelp came from Felicity's lips as she desperately tried not to make any noise, but that didn't work.

She her the whooshing of wings and swords, a sick noise as if a sword had one right though someone, then it was soundless. Felicity's eye sight landed on the man that had been thrown through Oliver's window, thumping sounded and Felicity had to cover her mouth to stop herself from whimpering and giving up their position.

Oliver didn't make a noise either, he just held still until the footsteps came a little bit closer, then, his hand tightened on the gun and he raised up quickly, pointing it at the person. His fingers went lax all of a sudden and he lowered the gun, feeling Felicity's eyes on him and wondering why he wasn't shooting, hopefully she didn't think it was safe to come out because he knew that this woman was not safe.  
The girl, Blade as he called her, folded her wings up and he watched in amazement as they disappeared into her back, her bright green eyes regarded him for a moment from behind the mask.

"Get inside and take her, now." She demanded in her firm voice, leaving no room for question, but Oliver always found a way to question things, "Why did you save me?"  
"I consider you a friend," she emphasised the word 'friend', "now, yet inside and get your other friend inside. You might want to check on your mother and sister."

Oliver barely acknowledged it when Felicity looked up to see the woman that was talking to them, she gasped just a bit before ducking back down and looking desperately at Oliver, he looked down at her and have her a reassuring look that this woman was a... 'friend'.  
All the young blonde did and was nod and hug her knees closer to her chest, she was afraid of what might happen if she tried to look at the woman that Oliver was talking to. It made her afraid, even if she was with him and why was the woman talking like this?

"Who /are/ you?" Oliver growled out, meaning for it to come from the Hood that she clearly knew about and it put him even more on edge and it made him suspicious.  
She just smirked at him, just smirked.

Oliver growled and tightened his hands into fists, how he wished for his bow. But he already knew that she would be faster than his arrows were.

"The police are on their way.... I'll... see you around." She said slyly her eyes sparkling before she pulled her wings out quickly and took to the sky leaving Oliver in more anger and even more frustration.  
Oliver was tempted to shoot her with his gun, but he quickly dismissed that feeling because he had to get Felicity inside.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
"Remember kid, the ones you love come first." Slade swung the baton at his head, making Oliver duck and skim to the side, allowing a short snarl and a growl to come out of his face.  
"Better." He said as he pointed to him, Oliver blinked in surprise, getting a compliment from Slade was hard, it was harder to get him to not kill you when he first meets you.

A yelp fell from his lips as Slade caught him off guard, cracking the wooden stick on the blonde's knee before pushing him back on his shoulders and sending him down in the dirt, a grunt fell from his lips as the wind rushed from his lips.

He looked as Slade pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at Oliver's head, he then closed his eyes and looked away. Waiting for the shot to come off, "Don't look away from death! You need to stare it in the face and make it feel intimidated!" Slade called in anger, he heard the slide back and that made Oliver flinch.

"Why?!" The young man yelped, "Making them feel intimidated will only want to make them pull the trigger!" Oliver whined as he moved away, truly afraid right now, but his eyes cracked open when Slade started to laugh.  
"You are a very smart kid indeed, here." He said as he pulled the young man up, Oliver stood on shakey knees, wiping his pants off.

-  
"Kill me, with this gun. Prove to me that you are strong." Slade said as he forced the cold, metal black thing into Oliver's hands. He looked down at the gun in shock, then at Slade.  
"W-what do you mean?!" He asked, the gun felt like dead weight as Slade took a step back to observe Oliver. He frowned at him, "You heard me kid, shoot me!" His Australian accent was thick and had a slight hint of anger to it.

Oliver flinched and raised his gun up, breathing hard, "Slade..." He said, his voice abit despite because he had no idea what he was supposed to do; did he shoot Slade and never learn the rest of the fighting moves? Or did he disobey him and face the punishment.  
Oliver couldn't decide as he stared into Slade's eyes, then, he threw the gun down and away from them.

-  
"No!" Oliver yelled, his blonde hair in his face, "I am not going to kill you because you helped me survive and... and I just can't. I'm not strong like that." He told him, his voice going softer now.  
Slade stood up, towering over Oliver by at least half a foot. Oliver shrank back just a bit because he didn't want the man to strike him down, "You are weak." Slade snarled in his face, but he made no move to hurt the kid.

"No Slade, I am human." Oliver told him as he finally grew a pair and glared at Slade, even though on the inside, he was terrified at what this would result in.....  
*

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

Where was she? Where did he see her last?  
He knew he saw her climb atop of one of these buildings and it was possible that she had took to the skies because she saw him or something.  
Hopefully he didn't lose her, because there was too many questions he had to ask her.

Oliver looked up from under the hood when his eyes spotted movement to his right, he reacted quickly and lashed out, his fist connecting to the girl's jaw and he sent her stumbling back.  
He drew his bow and placed an arrow at the nocking point, "Who are you?!" He snarled in his Hood voice changer, everything had been squared away with him and Felicity, his mother, sister and the police.

-  
Because Blades had ended up being wrong about the whole situation, his mother and sister had head off to the mall and no one in his family got hurt, Felicity didn't get hurt either, but she went to the hospital anyway because she was afraid that the shock might kill her.  
Oliver went with her just to make sure she was fine, then the cops took the copy cats into jail. Well... they took three of them to jail, one of them went to the morgue....

It wasn't like Oliver cared and he knew that the damage to the house would cost a lot... but this time it wasn't his fault. And his mother couldn't blame it on him, but... Oliver never did get to hear what Felicity was going to tell him, hopefully he could pull it out of her later.

-

"Tell me now." He said as he took a step over to the girl, she didn't move. All she did was stare at him, her green eyes holding no emotion as she allowed him to get closer.  
"First you kill my dog, then you try to kill me, then you save me and next you save me, kill a guy and call me your friend. Who am I to you?! And who are you to me?!" Oliver spat, his voice changing back into his normal one just as he turned it off because it was obvious she knew who he was.

"God damn it! Tell me!" Oliver yelled, a hint of desperation in his voice as he tried to find out what she wanted with him, his bow was lowered because he didn't feel the need to raise it up because she didn't look like she would hurt him. She looked as if she wanted a civil conversation.  
"I'm trying to make it up to you!" She suddenly snapped as her eyes found his.

He frowned at her, "Tell me who you are and we can discuss it." He said, calming himself down a bit, but he was really curious as to why she was doing this.  
"My identity is everything... you should know that." She told him, giving him an annoyed look. Oliver sighed and almost rubbed his eyes, but that would be giving away his identity, "It wasn't that hard... figuring out about you because you... you left clues while I did not." She told him as she walked closer and put a hand on his taunt chest lightly.

-  
Oliver merely jerked forward at the contact, feeling weird sparks in his chest, "It's okay... Ollie. I think you know me." She said as she nudged him back just a bit.  
Then something knocking over grabbed both of their attention and they turned to see the police officer, Laurel Lance pointing her gun and looking deathly afraid.

 

Then, Blade pulled out her sword and took a step over to Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have another one up soon, sorry, no song suggestions.


	21. Unhidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver leans that Laurel is here, Blade is not so happy about that and she is about ready to go rage mode, and guess who has to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God! I am so sorry for the lateness of this, I was being so lazy and grrr... I am so stupid. I am sorry for this late update, it makes me really angry.  
> But this is currently a short and very boring chapter, criticize me if you want too.
> 
>  
> 
> ***SPOILERS FOR SOME SHOWS****
> 
> Uh, I saw the season finale of The Walking Dead and I was all freaking out, with all the feels. Like I do with the Arrow, but I am more connect to the Arrow characters. Any who, can't wait for tonight! Hope Olicty survives (my sister hopes not) and am I a villain for wanting Oliver to be the new Ra's al Ghul?
> 
> And what's up with him just leaving poor Roy there all electrocuted?! Jeez, Ollie... he's so mean to poor baby Roy.

Oliver's wide blue eyes flicked to Blade and then to Laurel, how much did she hear?!  
"Leave. Now." Blade demanded, authority and firmness into her voice. Her hand tightened on her sword and Oliver's lips curled into a snarl, his hand quickly reached up to turn his voice changer on. He really needed to fix that, yes he could turn it on and off.  
But for some reason he couldn't turn it back on with a command like he could to turn it off.

It was from Queen Consolidated and they did not do really good with this kind of stuff, but yet they did... it was strange.

"Don't." Oliver said, he took a step over to her. Blade looked to him, her green eyes narrowing slightly, but then her attention was pulled back to Laurel, who was trying to yell quickly into her radio.

Oliver saw Blade visibly tense as she pulled a smaller knife out of her pocket, "Stop! This isn't what we do." He yelled out, grabbing her wrist and wrenching it to the side. Blade jerked her wrist away from The Hood and put her sword up to him, growling under her breath. Her lips twisted into a snarl, "It's not what you do."

Oliver's eyes widened slightly as she turned back to Laurel and tried to stab her, but fortunately, Laurel avoided it and pointed her gun at Blade, and that's when Blade's wings came out and covered her body from the bullets.  
Oliver could only cover his head because he really had no protection, but when he looked again, it showed him that Blade was also protecting him.  
Laurel looked to the Hood, her eyes wide. Then, her gun was pointed at him despite the fact that he was the one to stop Blade from cutting her into pieces.

The woman pulled the trigger three times before Oliver closed his eyes and raised his arm up, even though he knew that would do no good. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide because he was stuck in place with betrayal.  
He helped people, but yet he killed people as well and that was probably why she started to shoot him because she saw him as soon threat... but Laurel will never know the truth... she would never ever know, because that would be the only way to protect her.

All of a sudden, he felt the wind rush by him and his brilliant blue eyes opened as he looked around to see what was going on.  
He looked up and all he saw was opened sky, his eyes widened and he clutched onto his bow tighter with one hand while the other hand went and grabbed onto something firm.

His eyes looked around wildly, but he easily found the source for what was going on. It was Blade, her green eyes trained on something unseen as her breath came out in little puffs, one of her arms was wrapped rightly around his middle and her other hand was holding her sword.

The woman who held him was slightly tipped forward to keep balance with her flying. Oliver gripped her shoulder with his free hand, his eyes closed tightly.  
He wanted to ask where he was, but it was clear that he was in the sky and that Blade had just saved him from Laurel shooting him. As he always did, he had a question... He had questions.

'Why' is the main question he had, it was the question that made the world go round really.  
Why did she save him?  
Why would she?  
Why does she do this?  
Why, why, why, why!

"Ah, stop..." Blade said as she shifted her shoulder a bit, Oliver pulled his hand away from her shoulder once he was snapped back to reality, out of his mind that was questioning things. Questioning her, he then looked where his hand had been and he saw red on her shoulder, he could also feel the stickiness on his fingers from the blood.

"You were shot!" Oliver exclaimed as he gripped her waist just a bit, just to made sure he could hold on. But something told him that Blade would not drop him... the woman seemed to jerk away from him as he yelled loudly, but that was kinda hard considering she was holding him tightly. Because if she let go, he would fall down and die, she didn't want that... well, she didn't want his death to be an accident.

-  
"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Blade said after a moment, her voice sounded strained and it was clear that she was in horrible pain. It was odd for Oliver to see this from her, he didn't know her at all... but she seemed like the kind who didn't show their pain at all.

Of course Oliver lived around some one who could basically feel no pain for five years, so... it was easy to tell people and... how they'd act to certain things that happened. But, sometimes it was hard to figure people out, like this girl because all she did was keep changing herself on him.

One moment she's bad, next she's good, then she's bad, good, then bad, then good. It was confusing him so much he was worried that he might go insane from trying to figure this girl out.  
So why didn't he just quit?

Because this woman reminded him of some one he knows... or... doesn't...  
Himself.

~  
~  
~  
~

*  
"Again." Slade demanded as he looked up at Oliver, the young man was handing onto a tree very limply, hanging there like he couldn't do anything else.

"Slade." Oliver panted as he desperately held on to the tree limb, just is he wouldn't fall off. There was nothing under him besides the ground and a very pissed looking Slade and Oliver didn't see it fit to mess with the man right now, he knew he had to start doing with these pull up things some more.  
The only reason why he couldn't do it again because he had been slacking off lately, losing what little upper arm strength he had. Back when... when Yao taught him...

"Do it kid." Slade growled out as he pulled his sword out, making Oliver's eyes widen in fear as he pulled up hard with what strength he had, "Slade! No!"

-  
"I will cut your feet off if you don't pull yourself up!" Slade threatened as he swung his sword near the blonde's feet, Oliver was of course, afraid of him. He knew this man and yet he didn't, he wasn't sure about him just yet because it had only been a day since he met him and... and he was on that fucking mirakuru shit and it made this man, his mentor, unstable.

It was scared to know someone who could switch personalities in a second, he wasn't kind or gentle sometimes... but he was not particularly harsh on a good day.  
Just... tough? Maybe he didn't want to get to know Oliver because from what he has heard, he weren't able to find Shado yet... Oliver wasn't even sure if she was alive or not.  
But he hoped for Slade's sake... and his sake that she was still living.

Oliver had heard him getting up, in the middle of the night, or at least when he was sure Oliver had fallen asleep, then Slade would collect a few things and then he would be gone for the rest of the night, he even was gone for half of the morning. But he did come back and he was very cranky that morning, so Oliver had tried to leave him alone.  
Ah, that didn't work out so much, because Oliver was seemingly his 'slave' for the day.

He had to fetch him water, help him clean his weapons (and which he was utterly terrified to do; but he did it anyway), wash his clothes, make instant coffee, twenty push ups, thirty jumping jacks and thirty five situps. He had to run about three miles, swim through a current (stream), then he had to stare a fire, cook the food... oh! He also had to do some midnight baton training. Yeah, not fun. He slipped in mud.

Then he had to prepare the beds and he finally got to sleep, he was literally asleep before his head hit the pillow and he allowed his tired body to sleep.

But today he was so sore and he could barely move, much less to a pull up while being threatened with a sword, it was madness and Oliver was sure he would just give out for the pressure alone.  
But that isn't what happened.

He didn't let go, he used his strength, he pushed himself. He got up on top of the branch and clung to it for dear life, looking down at Slade who seemed happy, giving him a wildly evil grin that made his skin crawl. Then Slade motioned for him to come down and Oliver wasn't so sure that was a good idea.  
He did have a pretty good way of spraining his ankle.

Slade rolled his eyes, how was this kid ever going to find for himself if he was afraid of an ankle sprain?  
"Come on, kid." Slade said as he put his sword away and he'd his hand up, Oliver looked hesitant because he wasn't sure if he could trust Slade or not.

But, there was no one else to trust and there was no way he was getting down on his own, so he closed his eyes and slipped down off of the branch.  
*

~  
~  
~  
~

Eventually, Blade had finally given enough strength to where she had none left, "I'm going to land." She told him, her voice sounded no different from the last time she spoke, maybe it sounded a bit more strained... but that was it.  
Oliver nodded simply as he let go of her waist, not finding it weird at all that he had been the one to touch her there.

Blade sighed deeply before she started to slow her wings down, until she was hovering above a abandon warehouse, "I am gonna let go of you." She told him, then her grip loosened on Oliver and he quickly readied himself because he was sure that he would be standing on shaky legs.

She waited until she was sure that he was good, then she let him slip through her grasp.  
Oliver wasn't sure how long they had been flying, but he knew that he kept his eyes closed for the most part of it because he was really tired, but he didn't fall asleep, and by the sound of her wings, she was faster than most airplanes, because he could feel the wind racing by him, threatening to pull his hood off of his head.

Oliver landed on the building, almost expecting it and almost not, but he landed with a thud and a groan, as he almost fell over from his legs giving out on him.  
But he remained up right as he moved a bit away from Blade, giving her room to drop down as well. When he looked in her green eyes, that were now turning brown, she looked completely exhausted, like she could collapse-

Blade's wings all of a sudden gave out and she fell, Oliver moved forward, dropping his bow as he caught the young woman in his grasp, and as he looked, he saw her dark wings were gone. Well... that was a relief, it probably would've made her a lot heavier.  
He looked to her closed eyes and black hair that was covering her face, he knelt down on his knees before sitting back on his heels and brushing the hair from her eyes, "Hey... wake up." He said to her, giving her a light shake.

-  
As soon as he brushed the hair away from her eyes, they opened and she took in a huge gulp of air, "Ah! My shoulder." She cried out as her hand went to her left shoulder.  
Oliver moved back, letting go of her so she could sit back. He watched her, waiting to see if she was going to try and attack him, but she didn't look like she would.

"You can take your hood off," she told him, peeling half of her suit off of her body, wincing in slight pain as she did so.  
He frowned at her, thinking about arguing, but what was the point of keeping it on? She knew his identity, he thought it was slightly unfair, she knew his and he didn't know hers. He still wasn't going to put up a fight because of that.

So, The Hood gingerly slipped his hood off, but he didn't go to wipe the paint off.  
"So, Oliver Queen. The boy who went and got himself stuck on an island and returned a man is the big, scary, Hood?" She asked, mocking him with the way she said it, he glanced over to her, but he was unoffened at what she said, it took more than that to get him angry.

"Yes. Who are you." He said, making it sound more like a statement instead of a question.  
He watched as she dug her fingers in her open wound, grunting as she did so, digging down deeper for the bullet that was hidden in her flesh.

"I'm the only one who is going to know that." Was all she said to him, glancing at him for a long moment and he swore he saw something behind those eyes, an emotion he couldn't place, maybe he didn't want to place it, maybe he refused to place it because that is what he felt every day of his life.

-  
Regret.

But that was apparently that only emotion he was going to see out of her because in an instant, that was gone and it was replaced with an emotionless mask, "Here, come help me." She said as she motioned to her wound.

Oliver sighed just a bit, but he did as he was told, he got up on his feet and walked the short distance over to her before kneeling down close to her and looking at the wound and the dark flesh around it. He sighed lightly, remembering how Slade had taught him to do this.  
"This is going to hurt like a bitch." He warned her as he pulled his knife out.

"I've had worse-" he cut her off by digging his knife in her wound, Blade arched up and cried out loudly in pain as her eyes immediately turned green and she snarled to him, a wolf snarl that frightened him, a lot. But he didn't stop at all, "Almost done!" He said, then he pulled popped the bullet out and quickly pulled his knife away from her.

Blade let out a loud growl before she got up and moved away and she changed right before his eyes, what once was a girl, was now a grey and black wolf. With sparkling emerald eyes and blood matted on one of her shoulders.  
She glanced to Oliver and took a step forward, showing her teeth to the bewildered man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The Air Tonight - Kelly Sweet  
> She Wolf - David Guetta
> 
> Also I have been wondering if any of you listen to the songs, hah. I could also be taking request for next chapter.


	22. World on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to face the consequences of becoming friend/enemies with some one who can turn into a wolf, he is fearing for his life.
> 
> Thea comes back to her still destroyed house and she wonders how her life and her brother's life has turned out. And how she will sleep here.
> 
> Roy fears for his life because there is something he shouldn't have seen. He can't leave Thea, or the Glades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a late update, very tired, uninspired and depressed. It... might increase... it might be updated to two weeks on Wednesday... I'm not sure anymore. It all depends on what happens in Arrow.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> ****MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR ARROW****
> 
> I found a picture without three actors... Roy wasn't there, Thea wasn't, neither was captain lance and some one said that.... someone else is going to die... and I think I know who.
> 
>  
> 
> Roy is, and I am so, so, so sad... they tweeted some stuff about emotions creeping into a scene and being blow out of proportion...

"My God..." Oliver breathed as he saw the wolf, the tips of her ears would most likely reach his shoulder, her teeth looked around as long as his pointer finger and could shred him in half if she needed too! Her cough was bushy and thick, black was n her hips, curving down to her under stomach, some black was on her chest, curving to her shoulders, going around to cover her shoulder blades, the back of her ears were black, around her brilliant green eyes had black, going up to cover the tops where her eyebrows were.

The rest of her body was a steal colored grey, her legs were slightly darker, tuffs of white fur made it's place on her neck, near her collarbone some was on the top of her rump, where strong muscles shown, the tip of her steel grey tail was a bit of white, her muzzle had natural white around her nose and front lips.

The top of her forehead, the small crease that led down to the bridge of her nose, was a perfect diamond shape, all black and that is what made her stand out, the insides of her right ear was all fuzzy and white, much like her left ear, but only it had steel grey inside.

Her claws were long and silver colored, hooked on the end, very sharp and almost like a cats claw. Only thicker, she had one on each toe, all covered with the same amount of hair, her back claws were a bit shorter, but equally as sharp.  
Her legs, her back ones, were wide and well muscles. Not bulging muscles; just enough a female's should. She looked very powerful, like her legs were a spring that was curled up. And she looked like she might lunge at him in any moment.  
Unfortunately, that didn't concern Oliver at the moment.

-  
He was too transfixed on the simple idea of a human turning into something impossible, but the very existence of the wolf was not impossible. The idea of a /human/ turning into something that has already been created and that is completely different from a human... so to say, it was simply impossible!  
But, yet here he was and she, Blade, a woman he feels he has known for longer than he actually has and she was a wolf. It was too much for him to handle and just seeing as she started to stalk up to him, it scared him.

Oliver finally was able to see that Blade was going to harm him and he immediately shot up into a standing position as he tried to wrap his head around what she was, and he had so many questions for her, none of which she would answer right now.  
The man continued to back up quickly as he kept his eyes on her and he tried to hide his fear, but it was showing strongly, "Blade... no, no, stop!" He called as he nearly stepped off the edge.

He looked back at the ground as he backed up the most he could without falling up, his hands were still raised as he watched the wolf, this was the most fear he has felt in a long time...

~  
~  
~  
~

"Ollie... Ollie?" Thea asked as she opened the door to their house, she looked around for a moment, seeing as every thing was dark, "Damn it... really? I was told that all of this would.... be... cleaned..." she muttered under her breath as she took of her heels.

Her mother told her that everything would've been fixed by now, the huge window that was taken down by bullets from some men who were trying to copycat the vigilante.  
It was annoying that they chose her /brother/ to try and kill, she didn't get it. It made her angry, pissed off about that and she knew that she wasn't allowed to go there and talk to them.

Oliver would not allow it, not that he'd know because he was gone all the time, she was feeling sad and depressed because she didn't get to see him as often as she liked, that's why she spent all her time with Roy.  
Her feelings for him having gone away, they've grown stronger and she has noticed the way he looked at her... the hunger...

-  
It made her feel good about herself, that she didn't even have to go the parties anymore to keep her happy, she didn't... have to do drugs... Vertigo... she does Vertigo...  
Thea knew it was unhealthy, but she loved it too much to care, there was a huge problem with her because she couldn't control herself, no matter how hard she wanted to stop.

Her brother didn't know about her addiction, nor did he'd mother and it was not likely that any of them would know... not anytime soon and she knew she could beat this.  
Maybe Roy could help her.

But... would knowing about her addiction change his mind about her? Just thinking about that made Thea want to cry, if anyone knew about his bad her addiction was... then no one would be there for her, not to mention her mother was almost always gone with trying to run Queen Consolidated.  
Even though Walter was there to help her.

Oliver was supposed to be helping so he could take the weight off his his mother's shoulders and Felicity's shoulders, but he didn't. He just went off and did whatever the fück he does at night.  
Probably out sleeping with some stupid fucking whores.

-  
Those thought made Thea choke out a light sob, and he did even care about Felicity! Or her son!  
But he... was still in the dark about everything and he didn't even know, he didn't even care and it hurt so fucking much just to know that. It was the second thing that made her so angry, the first was her brother almost died, he was kidnapped and he was stuck on an island, even though he would never tell anyone.  
He couldn't tell anyone because he was too afraid, that's at least what she told herself over and over again, all he needed was time; but that was all he had!

Maybe he could try if he didn't just go spend all of his time with hookers and tried to make things work with Felicity, his company and his family.

-  
Thea choked back a sob as she covered her mouth and stared horrified at the wall, not believing what she had just thought about her broth, it was so awful, how could she think that about him?!  
It was her own /brother/ and she couldn't think a single good throng about him...

It hurt so much to think things about Oliver, she was not one to judge, or to think awful things about him just because she didn't know what he was doing.  
Thea suddenly felt weak, weaker than she ever knew she could feel. The young girl sighed lowly, deciding to go upstairs and lock her doors because she couldn't trust herself enough to keep it unlocked.

It didn't really help to lock the front door, since there was a huge open part where the glass used to be, anyone could just walk in... save for the... fence, but the fence wouldn't help much and it gave Thea a weird feeling that anyone could just come in and murder her, or rape her...  
But at the moment, she felt too tired to feel scared or helpless or defenseless.

Thea blinked for a moment before she rubbed her head, her green eyes very tired as she started to walk up the stairs, holding on to the railing tightly as she thought about last Christmas and the night that followed after, but just thinking about those awful nights... the feeling of being alone in an empty house... with no one to go to, or to hold onto... it scared a young girl like herself.

-  
Making her went to cry and hide under the blankets, she was too numb to feel sadness, she knew that much as she opened her door and walked to her bed, her eyes glazing over with tears, making her vision blurry. And Thea carried a heavy heart, she checked to make sure she locked the door before she went over to her bed.

Thea then just pulled the covers back and laid down, curling up as she tried to hide from the shadows and the noises that promoted her fear, then she started to cry.

-  
For Oliver, for her mom, for Felicity, for Roy, for James... and for herself. She was too heartbroken to do much else. Until a low tip tapping sounded on her window.  
Fear immediately struck in her heart as she co we her eyes tighter, not wanting to see what was making that noise, maybe it was just the wind. But something calling her name, made her shoot up and look right at the window where a large man with a bulky build was glancing through the window, his teeth gleaming white and his eyes shining almost red looking in madness.

He grinned to her, then, pulled out his gun and pressed it to the window, shooting it three times before the window shattered and he jumped in. Thea screamed as the gunshots went off, knowing it was useless screaming and no one was coming to save her. Her brother was gone, her mother was too and no one was around to hear her scream. She was going to die.

"There is no reason to scream, miss Thea... I just want you to come with me, slowly and silently. Your friend; what was his name? Ah, yes. Roy Harper! He saw something he shouldn't have and we know who he cares about most, you." He grinned like the devil, his eyes shining in madness as he walked closer to her and grabbed her, Thea was too numb, shocked and scared to do anything at all.  
So all she did was allow herself to be dragged off and over to the window, but then she managed to get her feet under her and stand, stumbling over the broken glass and letting out a gasp of pain, but other than that, she was silent.

"Out the window miss Thea." The man said as he knife poked her back, just below her shoulder blades. Thea was thankful that she was still wearing her shirt and jeans, something else could've happened... the young girl decked to follow his orders, getting out of the window, ignoring the pain she was feeling on her feet.

Thea landed on the ledge before scooting over to allow more room to the man, not for a second trusting him, like he would push her off, "Who are you?" She asked after a moment, her voice small and shaking, as it was very cold outside, only beginning to warm up.  
"You may call me... Count Vertigo!"

~  
~  
~  
~

Roy fiddled with the strings on his hoodie, frowning slightly as he did so. He looked down to the ground for a moment, his mind was racing a mile a minute, he had... just seen something go down, something big.

It was... a drug lord, in a warehouse... He wasn't supposed to be there it just happened.  
But he knew nothing just happened. He was there, he had been looking for trouble. Like he always does! But... He didn't want to see that, he wished he hadn't seen that. It was awful, Roy looked around for a moment before he stood up, he knew that he might be killed because of what he saw, the young man didn't even know if they saw him... but he had a feeling, it was not a good feeling.

Always like you are on edge, well... from the time he realised to what he saw, to now.  
Always watching your back, finding everyone suspicious, being scared of your own shadow because you thought it was a hitman coming after you.

Roy didn't even know why he was all of a sudden afraid, he used to be a criminal himself, but... Thea Queen. She was the reason he was changing his way, from stealing women's purses to... singing songs with a girl whom he had strange feelings for, feelings he couldn't even describe.  
It was something different, something he had never felt before with any of the girls he was friends with; never had it with Cindy, Teresa or Jean! Roy's emotions worked in strange ways, falling for a girl he stole a purse from... She taught him to be good, he was grateful for that.

-  
But now... him going out at night, trying to help people. It could kill him, he did not want that, he did not want to leave Thea; her brother 'died' then he came back again, and when she was talking to him... She said that- that she felt closer to him when he was dead.  
Roy felt awful for her, he wished he could do something for Thea... He couldn't, not yet. Because, right now; he was here to be her shoulder to cry on.

Even though Roy craved more from her... he wouldn't be able to get more because he wasn't sure... he wasn't sure that she felt the same way about him, even though she did sing a song with him... Thea also took him shopping and placed her trust in a thief... with her car. Her brother's car too; he couldn't understand it... but he was grateful for it.

-  
Roy's head dropped down as he looked to the sidewalk he was walking on, there weren't many streetlights in the Glades... it promoted crime.  
Roy didn't really care about the crime right now because he knew he had to get back to his house, without hurting himself. He really didn't want to make Thea angry with him, he had started to speak her advice with certain things and she always told him that she would help as long as he would come back to his house without hurting himself.

He... he agreed.  
Do now Roy tried to ignore any cries of help, but it was as if Thea had sparked goodness inside of him that couldn't continue walking away from the person who was getting hurt.  
He had to go and help, no matter what the cost to himself.

-  
The young man continued on as he shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around for a moment, it was quiet for now, the Glades never remained quiet for too long. A car alarm could go off, a dog would start barking, a baby would start to cry, people would yell... there was just so much stuff that was wrong with the Glades and no one, not. One. Single. Person. Cared... no one cared about the people who were living in the Glades, who couldn't afford all the stuff the rich people did.

They lived in a world of sickness, pain and crime. All while all those rich assholes just say back and /WATCHED/. It angered Roy beyond belief; their hospitals didn't have enough medicine, well not to mention there was only one and it had a whole lot of people inside of it every day and half of those people were sent home with the wrong medicine or none, they weren't really changed anything because no one had the money to afford it.

That was... better... he thought, but it wasn't the best, the Glades needed help, the police was trying, but they weren't trying hard enough because the death tolls here were higher than anywhere else in the city. And the Hood...

-  
Roy remembered when Thea's brother was accused of being the vigilante, she immediately came to him, she sat with him and talked with him. She would talk and talk and talk about him, all her theories and at first she thought that he was the vigilante. Roy wasn't sure; he felt he was only here to listen to her. He did have some slight suspension of her brother, but Roy never wanted to make her upset, so he just... offered comfortable words to Thea.

The girl left shortly after she arrived, a missed call from her mother told her that she had to go, her brother was going to be put on trial soon, Roy heard all about that. Then... the Hood shown unless to the officers house that arrested him, Thea had shown Roy the video. He had found it very, very odd...  
The Hood said to let him go, or else... what could that mean? Was he covering up for Queen? Something bad he did? Was that man actually kidnapped? Did he really spend five years on an island? Why didn't he try to escape? How bad was it? Did... did he do more than everyone believed he did?  
Only help a helpless prisoner... with no way to defend himself? Was that what he wanted them to believe?

Whatever it was, Roy had no idea what he should and shouldn't believe; it was all too confusing at the moment. So, be would just accept everything, until something stopped appealing to his better nature, then he would finally get his senses back together.

Roy glanced up as he heard some panicked voices, the instincts that he had gained with changing his motive, suddenly kicked in. What was going on?

The young man took off at a jog as his wild blue eyes searched the alley ways, he was a long way from his house, but at this rate, he wouldn't be back until dawn, he was sure he'd have to go to the hospital because of this, but when he rounded the corner to where he heard the voices that had now turned into screams; he knew he would be going to the funeral house instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World on Fire - Les Friction
> 
> I know, I should've put Felicity... I was just tired of writing. Lol

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, sorry if it was a little fast, I just really like shit to go down. Hehe.


End file.
